Sally Face one shots
by Burnbee
Summary: A series of one shots that have nothing to do with each other. Some have sexual or violent content.
1. Nightmare

it was late in the night in the Addison apartments. everyone was laying in their bed sleeping away, except one person. Sal held his chest, panting slightly from the nightmare that had just awoken him. this wasn't a strange occurrence, it happened quiet often actually. often enough his walkie talkie laid on his pillow just in case he needed it. this was one of those times he did. he grabbed his walkie talkie and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
" ** **L-Larry?**** "  
it was quiet on the other end and Sal became more desperate.  
" ** **Lar-Larry?**** "  
he winced as his voice cracked and he sniffled softly before letting the talk button go. Larry groaned softly and shook his head, grabbing his walkie talkie.  
" _ ** **Sally face? you okay?****_ "  
he rubbed his eye's, unaware Lisa, his mother was listening in on a walkie talkie she'd bought. she was worried. Larry had disappeared in the night several times and she woke up to him trying to sneak back in. he never gave her a real answer other than he was out. it surprised her to hear Sal this broken.  
" ** _ _Sal?__** "  
" ** **I... can you...*sighs* I-I had another nightmare.**** "  
Larry sat up and rubbed his eye's.  
" ** _ _how bad was it?__** "  
he could hear Sal's shaky breath.  
" ** **th-the dogs Larry. I-I couldn't fight them off. th-they kept... I couldn'... the blood was everywhere...**** "  
Larry pulled on his pants.  
" ** _ _hold on Sal. I'm on my way okay? I'll be there in a second.__** "  
" ** **but I... what about your mom?**** "  
" ** _ _I'll just tell her I got up and went for a walk like I always do. I promise I won't say anything to her, until you say its okay.__** "  
it was quiet a moment.  
" ** **okay... the doors unlocked... I'm sorry. I know you're tired.**** "  
Larry rubbed his eye's again and walked out of his room.  
" ** _ _not as tired as you are Sally. I'll be up in a few.__** "  
it was quiet as Larry headed for the door.  
"Larry." Lisa said, walking out of her room.  
"oh hey mom, I'm just-" Larry started. Lisa held up the walkie talkie.  
"going to Sal's. go. stay with him and make sure he's okay. just stay with him, pour kid, his dad's not even there to stay with him." Lisa said softly. Larry smiled slightly.  
"don't tell him you know." Larry said.  
"don't worry I won't." Lisa said. Larry walked out.  
" ** **Larry?**** "  
" ** _ _I'm in the elevator Sal.__** "  
" ** **no... I just... thank you. dad used to help... before he left.**** "  
Sal's dad had been gone 3 weeks because of his new job, but he would be back next week.  
" ** _ _I know Sal. he'll be back soon.__** "  
Larry stepped out of the elevator and headed for Sal's apartment. he locked the door behind himself, heading straight for Sal's room. seeing Sal curled up on his bed, clutching the walkie talkie like his life depended on it, was not a new sight for Larry, but it didn't make it any easier. his heart still throbbed in pity when he saw it.  
"Sal?" Larry ask softly. Sal looked up at him slightly, he didn't even bother to grab his mask, Larry had seen him so many times without it, it didn't matter anymore. Larry sighed and curled up beside him, hugging his friend tightly.  
"I'm sorry Larry. I know I'm being stupid." Sal sighs.  
"no Sal, it's fine." Larry murmured. Sal hugged Larry tightly, burying his face into Larry's chest. Larry held him tightly. "have you been taking your medicine Sal?" Larry ask.  
"you know I haven't. dad keeps them locked away so I won't try and kill myself again." Sal replied. Larry kisses his forehead gently, holding him closer.  
"I'm going to break into the cabinet and get them for you. you need them." Larry said, getting up.  
"no!" Sal said holding tighter. Larry look down at his friend. now he was worried.  
"Sal?" Larry ask softly. Sal let out a shaky breath.  
"please, I don't want to be alone." Sal muttered. Larry tightened his hold on his smaller friend.  
"okay, I won't go." Larry murmured softly, pulling him closer. "I'll get it for you in the morning." Larry said. he felt Sal physically flinch at that, knowing he'd wake up in the morning from another nightmare and he'd be alone, again. terrified, though the light from the sun would soothe him slightly. "don't worry, it's Friday night. I left my mom a note for her to find when she wakes up and told her I was getting up early to hang out with you." Larry said.  
"huh?" Sal ask.  
"I can stay all night, I don't have to set an alarm and leave early in the morning." Larry murmured. "I can stay with you all night." Larry added. Sal relaxed slightly hearing that and Larry gave a small smile, running his fingers gently through Sals hair.  
"I'm sorry. I should be used to these stupid nightmares. I've had them on and off since the accident, but... they just keep getting worse." Sal sighed. "maybe I should get a light or something." Sal muttered, groaning softly.  
"nah." Larry said. "night lights are for whimps and you're one of the bravest people I know. nightmares happen, relax Sally Face. it's okay." Larry murmurs softly. Sal sighed softly and cuddles closer.  
"I dunno. I need something. I can't just keep calling you at all hours of the night and basically having a panic attack until you come lay with me and talk with me until I calm down enough to sleep again." Sal sighed. "maybe I need a stuffed animal to curl up with." Sal thought aloud.  
"you trying to replace me with a stuffed animal?" Larry ask with a smile. Sal gave a soft chuckle. "I don't mind laying with you Sal. you're my bestfriend and I'd do anything to help you." Larry said softly.  
"thanks Larry." Sal murmured, his eye's slipping closed.  
"hey Sal?" Larry ask. he knew if he stopped talking to Sal before he fell asleep, Sal would keep himself awake.  
"hmm?" Sal ask.  
"you didn't call me last night did you? because... I didn't hear my walkie talkie go off." Larry said.  
"well... I did... but you didn't answer. I knew you were tired... so I went and talked to Megan. I actually fell asleep up there." Sal said.  
"I didn't answer?" Larry ask, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry Sal. I can't believe I actually slept through it." Larry said.  
"no it's alright Larry. like I said... I knew you were tired ad I shouldn't depend on you. I'm sorry." Sal sighed. Larry simply hugged him tighter, that guilt would get him for a while. he rubbed gentle circles in the small of Sal's back while the other played with his hair.  
"hey Sal?" Larry ask softly.  
"hmm?" Sal murmured tiredly.  
"thank you." Larry said.  
"huh? for what?" Sal ask, pulling back some to look at his taller friend.  
"trusting me enough to see the real you instead of some stupid mask. I like your mask and all, but I love your real face more." Larry said.  
"I don't understand why you like my face, but I don't really like to sleep in my mask." Sal muttered, digging his face into Larrys chest again. he was drifting off again already. Larry muttered triedly about random things, trying not to fall asleep until he was sure Sal was asleep. once he was sure Sal was asleep, he sighed and cupped his friends cheek. he ran his thumb gently across one of Sal's scars.  
"I love you Sal. I really do and I'd do anything for you." Larry murmured, holding him tighter. he rested his chin on the top of Sal's head and closed his eye's. as he relaxed and fell limp, snoring. Sal peeked an eye open and looked at him. he gave a small smile, blushing softly and cuddled closer to him. closing his eye's, Sal fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Sal muttered softly. he was warmer than normal and it felt like someone was holding him. that was unsusual. he muttered tiredly, slowly opening his eye's. he was met with a dull brown shirt. he relaxed and cuddled closer, realizing it was just Larry. the arms around him were still limp, not tight as they had been last night, so Larry must've still been asleep. it felt nice not to wake up to another nightmare. he didn't want to wake Larry, his best friend had only gotten very little sleep for the past two weeks and Sal didn't want to keep him from getting anymore. besides, Larry looked peaceful and relaxed. aparently Larry didn't get that memo and yawned, his hold immediately tightening his hold on Sal. Larry grumbled and Sal looked up, realizing the sun was coming through his window and was on Larry's face. Larry probably wasn't used to that since his room didn't have a window for the light to get in. Sal gave his window a dirty look for waking his tired friend.  
"stupid light." Larry muttered. "where is it even coming from?" Larry hissed.  
"uh, thats the sun and it's coming through my window." Sal said. Larry pulled him closer, burying his face into Sal's hair.  
"I hate windows." Larry muttered. Sal smiled slightly.  
"I can go cover it up, but you'll have to let me go." Sal said. Larry grumbled and pulled the blanket up to cover his face, covering Sal's face as well.  
"uhg." Larry muttered. Sal chuckled softly.  
"I can go cover the window." Sal repeated.  
"I know but you're warm and I don't want to let go." Larry said. Sal wanted to bring up that him being warm wasn't the only reason Larry didn't want to let go, but that would end up with him telling Larry he'd heard him last night and he didn't want to embarrass his friend.  
"Larry?" Sal ask.  
"yeah Sally?" Larry ask.  
"why do you care to help me?" Sal ask.  
"because you're my best friend." Larry murmured.  
"yeah but you risk getting in trouble with your mom to stay with me because I call you in the middle of the night." Sal replied.  
"my mom's too cool. I won't get in trouble." Larry shrugged. "besides, I care about you." Larry added.  
"but why?" Sal ask. Larry shrugged.  
"I dunno, I just do." Larry muttered. his cheeks were getting red at this point.  
"we should get up, you still going to break into the medicine cabinet so I can get my stuff?" Sal ask. Larry nodded and let him go.  
"yeah." Larry said getting up. he got up and headed for the bathroom, coming back with Sal's medicine. "here come on Sally. we can head down to my place for some food." Larry said. Sal nods and follows him after taking his meds. he grabbed his mask and slipped it on quickly.  
"hey Larry face?" Sal ask as they stepped into the elevator.  
"yeah Sally face?" Larry ask, getting in to stand beside him.  
"thanks." Sal replied, hesitantly slipping his hand into Larry's. Larry's face lit up bright red at the action.  
"uh yeah, anytime." Larry muttered quietly.


	2. Mask Mistake

**This is a Sally Face AU. Characters will be a little OOC. you've been warned.**

Sal wasn't sure what had just happened. he was laying on the floor of the school lunchroom in a daze. Travis was standing over him, staring at him. he groaned and sat up, blood dripped onto the floor and he reached up to rub his face. he froze. his mask was gone. the entire school was staring at him. immediately someone started laughing and the rest of the school joined in. Sal jumped up from the floor, covering his face tearfully. he raced off, tears and blood running down his face. Larry was quick to kneel and put his friends mask into his back pack, then he stood and glared, punching Travis hard across the face.  
"hey asswipe! thats my bestfriend!" Larry shouted.  
*Sal*  
Sal ran straight to Addison apartments. he ignored as he shouted at Sal to stop running in the halls. he ignored Lisa, who worriedly ask why he was dripping blood everywhere. he ran straight from the elevator into his apartment, past his dad who ask why he was home early. Sal locked himself in his bedroom, where no one could see him. he ignored the bleeding of his nose and buried his face into his pillow. the whole school had seen him, he could never go back. he'd have to move again.  
*Larry*  
Larry huffed as he was shoved into the apartments by a police officer.  
"Larry?" Lisa ask running over as they took the cuffs off her son.  
"he's been kicked out of school for provoking violence and sending another student to the hospital. he can return in two weeks." the officer said before leaving. Larry opened his backpack and pulled Sal's mask out, before his mother could ask any questions. he looked at her with a dark look in his eye's, holding Sal's mask. she wanted to ask what he'd done, but something different came out.  
"what happened to Sal?" Lisa ask. Larry ducked his head down.  
"Travis, that stupid school bully. he punched Sal so hard his mask came flying off. the whole school saw. I've never seen Sal cry before." Larry said. "I'm sorry I got expelled for two weeks." Larry said.  
"forget it, you did the right thing. Sal took off up to his room. go give him his mask back and make sure he's okay." Lisa said. Larry nodded and ran for the elevator. Larry ran straight to Sal's room, mask in hand. the sight stopped Sal's father from asking any questions and he walked out of the apartment to give them a chance to talk. Larry banged on the door hard.  
"Sal?" Larry ask. it was quiet. "Sally face. open the door." Larry said.  
"go away Larry." Sal muttered, his voice cracked and he sounded defeated.  
"please Sally? I have your mask." Larry said.  
"whats the point? I can't leave my room again. ever." Sal muttered.  
"yes you can't. but you've got a couple weeks... I got expelled for two weeks for putting Travis in the hospital." Larry said. he didn't get an answer, so he picked the lock. he opened the door, closing and locking it behind him. Sal flinched as he walked in, face still buried in his pillow. Larry sat on the bed beside him. Sal curled away from him. "let me see your nose." Larry said.  
"no." Sal said.  
"I've seen your face before. you already know how I think of it. come on, what if he broke your nose?" Larry ask.  
"I don't care. it doesn't matter. might make me look better." Sal huffed.  
"don't say that." Larry said. he got off the bed and knelt beside it. "come on. let me see." Larry said. Sal gave a shaky sigh and turned his head, laying against the pillow and stared at Larry. eye's red and puffy cheeks wet. his face was smeared with blood, but his nose seemed fine. that didn't stop Larry from grabbing Sal's chin to hold him still, just to get a closer look. "doesn't look broken. looks the way it always does." Larry murmured, giving him a small reassuring smile. Sal turned his face away quickly, burying it back in the pillow.  
"I don't care. I can never show my face here again. dad and I will have to move again. people will just keep laughing and staring." Sal muttered. Larry sat Sal's mask on his nightstand, where it always laid, then crawled up onto the bed beside him, pulling him closer.  
"no I think I took care of that. they escorted me out of the school in handcuffs." Larry said.  
"they'll always laugh. it's why we had to leave the last place we lived in. they wouldn't stop laughing, it's the reason I wear this stupid mask. they can laugh at it and it doesn't bother me... but my face..." Sal sighs. "I don't know why you stick around." Sal added.  
"I could ask you the same, my nose is fucking ugly, at least your nose is cute." Larry muttered. Sal huffed a soft laugh and Larry smiled. he sniffed and wiped his bloody nose on his pillow.  
"I'm serious. you're the only person who has seen my face and not laughed or stared or left." Sal muttered.  
"you know why I stay." Larry replied, pulling him closer with a smile. Sal's, though his face was a brighter pink color than normal, face lit up a dark red and he huffed.  
"no I don't. I don't understand why you chose to look at me." Sal huffed.  
"yes you do. you know I love you." Larry murmured.  
"yeah but why? I'm a fucking monster." Sal hissed.  
"nah. we've already discussed that my nose is worse than your face, and you love me." Larry murmured. Sal sighed and pushed away from him getting up off his bed.  
"my dads never even seen my face. I'm afraid. I didn't even want you to see my face!" Sal hissed. Larry, of course, knows this already and sits up on the bed. "you know how angry I was when you undid my mask? I was pissed, I never wanted to see you again, then you kissed me and my freaking heart exploded. I couldn't be angry anymore." Sal sighed. "you never even ask, you just ripped my mask off." Sal said, putting his mask back on.  
"wait, what are you doing?" Larry ask.  
"putting my mask on. hope you enjoyed your last look at the freak, because this mask is never coming off again." Sally said, narrowing his eye's. Larry stood and walked over to Sal.  
"don't be silly Sally." Larry said. Sally smacked his hand away, in a way that seemed like an instinct reaction. Larry frowned, grabbing his shoulders gently. "you're going to be fine Sal, you'll see." Larry murmured.  
*two weeks later*  
Larry was ready to go to school, Sal however, still didn't want to leave his room.  
"Sal, c'mon it's been two weeks. besides, I'm going back today, it's okay." Larry assured him.  
"I don't want to go Larry." Sal glared, crossing his arms over his chest. he narrowed his eye's at him, but Larry rolled his own.  
"too bad, your dad said you have to." Larry said, grabbing his hand. he pulled him to the elevator.  
"I'm not going Larry." Sal said.  
"look, you can't just hide in your room, besides, don't you want to see how bad Travis looks after I beat the shit out of him?" Larry ask.  
"not really." Sal sighed.  
"come on." Larry said.  
*school*  
Sal stared at the school. he didn't have the courage to go inside. until, Larry took his arm with his own and headed inside, dragging Sal behind. as soon as they walked through the doors Todd, Neil, Ashley, Chug, and Maple surrounded them. as if protecting Sal from the others. some kids laughed as they walked by, others stared, some even tried to apologies to Sal, but they were ignored or glared at by Larry. Travis stormed up to them. his arm was broken and his face was covered in bruises. he sneered at Sal and Larry.  
"great the fags are back." Travis hissed.  
"fags are cigarette's. we're gay." Todd smirked.  
"yeah, and we never left." Neil laughed. Sal smiled under his mask slightly. the only people who actually knew about him and Larry was their little group of friends, but the whole school had their suspicions.  
"besides, takes a special type of loser to get their butt handed to them by a gay kid." Larry smirked. Sal was surprised at him saying this, even as his cheeks turned a bright red under his mask and he smiled. he slipped his hand into Larry's, intertwining their fingers. hesitant to be back or not, he had Larry. he did have to admit though, his hands were sweaty, his nerves were getting to him. after having the entire school stare at his real face, then laugh at him, he couldn't help how nervous he was.  
"you keep your fucking hands off me gaywad." Travis hissed. Larry pulled his hand from Sal's and cracked his knuckles, that were still black and blue from Travis' previous beatdown.  
"wanna say it to my face?" Larry smirked. "or you wanna end up back in the hospital?" Larry grinned. Travis stepped back slightly. "thats what I thought. back off. I'll put you back in the hospital before you can blink. piss off." Larry glared. Travis stormed off.  
"he's going to kill you." Sal muttered.  
"eh he'll have to catch me first." Larry replied, taking his hand again. unfortunately for Sal, he and Larry had all but one class together and the one he didn't have with Larry, he had with Travis, but thats if he could make it to lunch. if he couldn't make himself walk into the lunch room, he was leaving. as they walked to their lockers Sal was fine, for now. Sal made it through his first few classes, lingering in the last one with Larry for a bit after the bell rang. he didn't want to go to lunch, didn't want to set foot in the lunchroom, and Larry knew it. even if it hurt, Larry wouldn't let Sal leave. he knew Sal was afraid. he was terrified that as soon as they walked in he was going to be laughed at. he stopped dead in front of the door, staring at it. "come on Sally. just the lunch room. the only thing we should be afraid of in there is the food." Larry teased.  
"easy for you to say. you didn't get laughed out of the lunchroom." Sal muttered.  
"no I got dragged out of it in handcuffs because you got laughed out of the lunch room." Larry replied. "people laughed then too, but more were cheering that Travis had to be taken to the hospital." Larry added proudly. it didn't seem to make Sal feel any better, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and straight to their table. their friends had already gotten them trays of food. Sal pushed his around the tray, he was hungry of course, but he wouldn't eat. not here. in the end he pushed it over to Chug, who devoured it happily.  
"why did I have to come in here?" Sal muttered.  
"because." Larry replied, offering him a drink. Sal shook his head and pushed it away.  
"no thanks, I'm fine." Sal muttered. his mask was not coming off in here.  
"looks like we got trouble." Ashley muttered under her breath.  
"trouble?" Chug ask.  
"Travis and goon coming your way guys." Ashley said looking at Larry.  
"can't this dirt bag just leave people alone." Sal muttered, pulling on his pigtails hard. he let go of them and sighed.  
"hey pipsqueak." Travis smirked walking up closer. Larry stuck his foot out quickly, tripping the bully. Travis yelped landing on his broken arm.  
"walk much Travis?" Larry smirked. to his surprise, the entire lunchroom burst into laughter. Sal couldn't help his own laughter, giving Larry an amused, but dirty look. he let the older boy take his hand and smile brightly, even with the dirty look. Sal chuckled, squeezing his hand gently. he looked up.  
"principals coming, you guy's tell him you didn't see what happened. got it?" Sal ask. his friends quickly nodded.  
"I'm gonna get expelled." Larry muttered. Sal leaned over and whispered something to him. "Sal are you sure?" Larry ask. Sal winked at him and turned back towards their friends.  
"Larry Johnson. you're the source of this? again? one day back and you're causing trouble." Principal Beau glared.  
"Larry didn't do anything." Ashley said.  
"oh?" Principal Beau ask. Sal shot her a glare.  
"well... we didn't see him do anything." Ashley sighed.  
"well who did see what happened?" Principal Beau ask.  
"they fucking tripped me!" Tavis hissed.  
"he pulled on my mask." Sal blurted.  
"what!? I did not!" Travis shouted.  
"you had no trouble doing it two weeks ago when you punched the shit out of him." Larry glared.  
"listen here you stupid little-" Travis growled getting up.  
"you three are coming with me." Principal Beau said. he dragged the three to the office. "what the hell did you three do?" Principal Beau glared.  
"I told you he pulled on my mask." Sal said.  
"why was he on the floor?" Principal Beau ask.  
"because I shouted at him to let go and Larry shoved him." Sal said.  
"thats a fucking lie!" Travis shouted. "and I never punched him! that stupid Larry kid just attacked me!" Travis added.  
"oh yeah? 'cause the whole fucking school saw you punch him and then laughed at him because you knocked his mask off!" Larry shouted angrily. Sal grabbed his arm gently and pulled him down into a seat.  
"stop Larry." Sal said.  
"I haven't even touched that stupid loser! he just wears the mask for pity." Travis glared, reaching for Sal's mask. Sal flinched back, bringing his hands up to block his face. Larry shoved Travis back.  
"I've told you before to keep your hands off him!" Larry growled, standing in front of Sal protectively. Sal pulled on his pigtails.  
"Larry sit down." Sal muttered. the principal looked between them.  
"you two go, and I have some talking to do." Principal Beau said. Larry grabbed Sal gently and pushed him towards the door. he lead him straight outside.  
"come on Sally face, I'm taking you home." Larry muttered, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Sal nodded cuddling to his side quickly as they headed back to the apartments.


	3. Coming out

"Larry, I don't know about this." Sal muttered.

"oh come on Sally, it's fine. besides, half the school practically knows." Larry replied.

"so? that doesn't make it any easier." Sal replied.

"look Sal, Todd and Neil have no problems." Larry said.

"Todd and Neil don't wear a prosthetic mask and don't get harassed constantly by the secretly overly gay, yet homophobic school bully." Sal replied. Larry pulled him closer.

"hey, look, no matter what happens, I love you. I will always love you. half the school already thinks we're gay, so this will shock no one and our friends already know." Larry murmured. Sal looked at him, though his mask was shifted.

"fine, now get off my mask." Sal muttered, pulling back to shift his mask back into place.

"get your mask off? I can do that." Larry smirked, unclipping the bottom strap, pushing the mask out of his way, and kissing him deeply. Sal huffed through his nose at Larry but pulled him closer. he pulled back from the kiss.

"thats not what I said an you know it." Sal muttered.

"eh, it still worked." Larry replied, pushing Sal's mask back down over his face. he strapped the mask back on, ignoring the glare his boyfriend was shooting him. "look Sally, it's alright, half the people in school think you're a flat chested girl." Larry snickered. Sal scold at him and smacked his hands off.

"thats not funny." Sal glared. Larry chuckled resting his forehead on Sal's mask.

"hey, I'm just teasing. lets just go to school okay?" Larry ask. Sal sighed but nodded and they walked to school.

Sal was, for once, thankful for his mask. no one could see how nervous he was, except Larry. his hand was sweaty, but he had a cool demeanor. Larry watched him though.

"you know, we don't have to do this if you're really that uncomfortable." Larry said.

"last time I showed a school anything, it was a the day after I was released from the hospital. I didn't have my mask yet. we had to move because kids are cruel." Sal sighed. "and if I had to move again, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Sal added.

"you won't have to. it's alright." Larry murmured, squeezing his hand gently. Sal sighed and nodded.

"fine come on." Sal muttered. they walked into the school.

"hey you guys realize you're still..." Ashley muttered, looking briefly at their hands.

"yeah it's Larry's idea." Sal muttered.

"come on Sally face, relax." Larry replied.

"yeah Larry face, fucking relax. I'm trying." Sal hissed. Larry rubbed his thumb gently over Sal's knuckles, pulling him off into one of the bathrooms. after checking to make sure all the stalls were empty, he pulled Sal to his chest, holding his hands tightly.

"Sal there's nothing to be afraid of. half of this school is gay." Larry murmured, resting his forehead against Sal's. "no one is going to judge us." Larry assured.

"thats not what I'm worried about." Sal muttered, laying his head against Larry's shoulder. Larry looked confused, but wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend.

"then what?" Larry ask.

"I'm so tired of being harassed and shoved around by Travis, it's just going to get worse." Sal muttered. Larry shook his head.

"it won't Sal, I promise. Travis is just a wimp. he's not brave enough to come after me and he shouldn't be stupid enough to attack you anymore." Larry said. "nothing will happen, I promise." Larry murmured, reassuringly.

"you can't promise that." Sal said.

"yes I can." Larry smiled, reaching around to unlatch the bottom of Sal's mask. he hands were pushed away quickly as Sal settled him with a dark look. "alright I'm sorry. I won't kiss you at school." Larry muttered.

"I don't want anyone to see my face." Sal muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Larry said softly. they stepped back and headed back out into a hall. Larry taking Sal's hand reassuringly. "it's fine Sal, just remember." Larry said. Sal nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"right. no idiot in their right mind would mess with you." Sal muttered. Larry smirked.

"you know it!" Larry grinned. that had Sal relaxing.

"why do I love you?" Sal chuckled.

"because I'm awesome." Larry smirked. Sal rolled his eye's. everything was fine for now, but they had yet to see Travis.

Sal smiled slightly sitting with his friends, poking through his food. Larry plopped in beside him. he raised an eye brow when he felt a hand in his pocket, but rolled his eye's when he saw Sal stealing his cell phone.

"what are you doing?" Larry ask.

"Travis smashed my phone when I went to the bathroom, I'm texting my dad." Sal replied.

"well try and keep your hand out of my pockets." Larry muttered. Sal chuckled softly, handing him his phone back.

"there's probably better things you'd like him to do with his hands." Ashley laughed. Larry's face lit up bright red while Sal laughed.

"like what?" Chug ask curiously. the entire table burst into laughter, even Larry, whose face was still bright red. Chug sat curiously watching them, he was confused.

"don't worry about it Chug, you'll figure it out one day." Neil smirked. Sal snickered and reached over to take Larry's hand and smiled slightly.

"this day has actually gone a lot better than I thought it would." Sal smiled.

"told you." Larry smirked, poking at his food. he decided just to push it over to Chug. Sal smiled and pushed his mask up just enough to get a drink. the table looked away politely, but Larry watched him, even as Sal reached up to push him away.

"stop it Larry." Sal muttered, pulling his mask back down.

"it's not like I've never seen your face before." Larry muttered.

"guy's Travis is coming." Todd muttered quietly. he scooted closer to Neil. Neil frowned and patted his leg, knowing he'd be fine. Travis ignored them if Sal was around. Sal grunted as his face was suddenly pushed into his tray. thankfully it was pizza and mac'n'cheese day. Sal sat up and wiped off his mask, growling lowly.

"geez Travis what the hell is your problem?" Ashley hissed.

"you got something to say to me bitch?" Travis growled. Ashley huffed. Larry, for once, ignored the bully. he was too busy making sure Sal was okay. Sal smacked his hands away.

"stop it. I'm fine." Sal muttered, reaching up under his mask to wipe his eye's. Larry slammed his hands down hard and stood from the table quickly.

"who the fuck do you think you are?" Larry shouted, shoving Travis backwards.

"oh god please don't do this." Sal muttered, his face turning a bright red under his mask, as he pulled on his pigtails. "gross." Sal sighed, looking at his hands covered in cheese. "there's cheese in my hair." Sal muttered, looking defeated. Larry punched Travis hard across the face before pulling Sal out of the lunchroom and to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Sal are you okay?" Larry ask.

"just make sure that stupid door is locked." Sal muttered, taking his mask off. he washed his face and mask, then proceeded to try and clean the cheese out of his hair. "I'm going to have to go home. it won't come out Larry." Sal muttered.

"hold on." Larry muttered, walking over. he pulled Sal's hair out of his pony tails. he quickly helped Sal get the cheese out of his hair as someone started beating on the door. Sal grabbed his mask quickly, putting it on.

"open the door Johnson! you're dead!" Travis said. he kicked the door open.

"just, stay behind me Sal." Larry muttered quietly. Sal pulled at his hair hard, watching them. Travis pulled back and punched Larry hard across the face, knocking him over. he winced hitting his head on the wall, he gave a dizzy look towards Sal.

"hey! keep your fucking hands off him!" Sal shouted, punching Travis hard in the gut. when he doubled over Sal punched him in the face. he stepped back when Travis shouted and clutched his face. Travis stepped back quickly, slipping in a puddle of his own blood and landing on his ass. Sal walked over to Larry, offering him a hand. Larry laughed, holding his bloody lip and taking Sal's hand with his free one.

"I've never seen you angry like that before..." Larry said. Sal blushed darkly, under his mask. he blushed hard enough his ears and neck turned a bright red.

"h-heh. well he hurt you... and ruined my pony tails..." Sal muttered quietly, blushing darker. Larry laughed.

"he ruined your pigtails so you punched him?" Larry laughed.

"he also punched you, but yeah he ruined my pigtails." Sal muttered. Larry laughed and pulled him close. he nudges Sal's mask up just enough to kiss him. Sal pulls back quickly. "hey gross, I don't want your blood in my mouth." Sal muttered. he wiped his face and pulled his mask down quickly. he looked his face over, gently running his thumb over Larry's lip. "he shouldn't have punched you." Sal muttered.

"no Sal, it's fine. thanks." Larry smiled, hugging him tightly.

"hey pipsqueak! you're dead now!" Travis shouted getting up. his nose was at an odd angle and there was blood gushing down his face.

"I think he's already proven you're no match for him." Larry smirked, kicking Travis in the gut. the bully doubled over. "c'mon Sal." Larry murmured, taking his hand. they headed back to lunch, where Sal sat and Larry stood behind him fixing his hair.

"what are you doing Larry?" Todd ask.

"we had to take Sal's hair down to get the cheese out of it. so I'm putting it back up for him." Larry said. Sal's ears were turning a bright pink and it was growing down his neck as well. his face was getting hot with embarrassment.

"heh, Larry is the best." Sal muttered quietly.

"he punched the shit out of Travis because we had to take his pigtails down so we could clean the cheese from his hair." Larry said.

"he punched you first!" Sal shouted defensively, blushing darker. the table broke into giggles. "I will kill you all." Sal muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Larry sat beside him and chuckled.

"yeah sure you will." Larry smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

"when we get back to the apartments and no one can hear you scream, I'm going to hurt you." Sal huffed, pouting under his mask.

"hey now, I don't want to hear about your bedroom habits." Neil said. Ashley choked, her drink came flying out of her nose.

"shit Neil!" Ashley laughed. Sal shook his head.

"I'm skipping the rest of school and going home to die of embarrassment." Sal muttered getting up. Larry got up with him.

"hey if you're leaving I'm going home with you." Larry said.

"be safe you two!" Ashley shouted as they walked off.

"I hate you guys sometimes." Sal muttered as they left.


	4. Hospital Visit

Sal was running as fast as he could through the school halls. his mask was just above his mouth, the bottom strap broken. his clothes were a mess and he was missing a shoe. he insides were screaming for him to stop, but if he did he'd be caught. he turned and cast a glance behind him, then yelped slipping in his sock and face planting on the hard school floor.

"Sal!" Larry shouted immediately, running over to him. he knelt beside him, there was a puddle of blood and puke leaking from Sal's mouth.

"Sal! Larry what happened?!" Ashley shouted, kneeling beside them.

"I don't know he just came running down the hall." Larry replied, carefully scooping Sal up. the entire school seemed to be watching. Todd and Neil ran up to them.

"some shit went down in the bathroom by the lunchroom. we heard some screams and then he just came flying out of the bathroom, like he was running for his life." Neil said.

"he probably was." Larry muttered, heading for the nurse.

"what do you mean?" Ashley ask.

"look at that puddle of blood Ashley. the bottom strap on his mask is torn and his mask is cracked. he probably was running for his life." Larry muttered. Sal groaned softly, but made no effort to move from Larry's grasp, even as he coughed blood all over himself and Larry's shirt, not that Larry's shirt hadn't already been covered in blood. as they got to the nurses office, the other three were forced to go back to class. Sal and Larry were taken away in an ambulance.

Larry wasn't sure what was happening. they called his mom and Sal's dad. he was stripped of his clothes, so was Sal. Sal had went into surgery though, he'd had internal bleeding. cops had shown up and taken his statement and were waiting for Sal to wake up. Larry sat beside him, holding his hand tightly.

"someone beat the hell out of this kid. scratches, bruises, internal bleeding, broken rib, punctured lung, collapsed kidney, broken nose, cracked eye socket. they beat the hell out of him. unfortunately, because of the injuries, they had to be done at school or he would've died because of his lung." the doctor said. Larry listened to them talk outside Sal's room. then the cop walked in and started asking questions.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened. he just came running to me. someone said that he came running out of the bathroom after they heard screaming. he didn't even make it to me, he slipped and fell and busted his face. speaking of you have to give me his mask back. he'll have a panic attack." Larry said. the cop raised an eye brow at him. "I'm serious." Larry added.

"I'll get a doctor to wrap his face, but he needs those tubes so he can't wear his mask." the cop said. they came and wrapped Sal's face carefully. the cop took his statement and waited in the hall for Sal to wake. it took longer than Larry thought it would, but when Sal stirred, Larry jumped from his chair.

"Sal?" Larry ask. Sal opened his good eye and looked at Larry, with a sad puppy like look. Larry hugged him tightly, but was careful not to hurt him. "Sal what happened?" Larry ask.  
"Travis and his friends. they attacked me." Sal muttered. "I fought back, but there was five of them and one of me. when I got the chance, I ran for it. knew they wouldn't dare attack me in front of you." Sal muttered, giving a shaky smile. Larry could see a sad look in his eye.  
"well you made it to me." Larry murmured, smiling at him. he kissed Sal's hand gently and held it tightly. "there's some cops here. think you can tell them everything?" Larry ask. Sal stiffened and swallowed hard.

"yeah... can you go get me something to drink though?" Sal ask. "I'll get it over with while you do that. please? my throats dry." Sal said. Larry nodded and smiled getting up.

"sure Sal, I'll be back." Larry said, kissing his hand again. Sal smiled at him slightly as he walked out of the room and the cops walked in.

"I'm Officer McCarthy. he said you were ready to talk to us." the cop said.

"not really, but I will. I didn't want him to hear the whole story. Larry's my boyfriend and he gets protective." Sal muttered. "I don't want him to get in trouble for trying to protect me though." Sal added.

"so what happened that you don't want him to know?" Officer McCarthy ask. Sal sighed.

"the schools bully Travis and his friends, four of them, attacked me. Travis was being all weird. trying to kiss me. kept putting his hands up my shirt and trying to unzip my pants. think they beat the shit out of me because I refused his advances or some shit like that. he's attacked me like that a couple times, but it's usually just him and I get away and hide with Larry, but he brought friends. one of them was recording and when he got a phone call, it scared them, so I got free and ran for it." Sal muttered.

"got a last name for this Travis guy? names for his friends?" Officer McCarthy ask.

"Travis Phelps. I don't know the other four. I've never seen them before." Sal said. the officer nodded.

"thanks." Officer McCarthy said, leaving. Sal closed his eye and sighed.

"is that why you wanted me to leave the room?" Larry ask. Sal looked at him qiuckly.

"Larry? you heard that?" Sal ask nervously. Larry nods, sitting beside him with a cup of water.  
"yeah. you should've told me Sal. I would've handled him." Larry said.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble, or hurt. I'm sorry." Sal sighed. Larry grabbed his hand again.

"no it's alright. you don't have anything to be sorry for, but that does explain somethings." Larry said. Sal looked confused.

"huh?" Sal ask.

"you've been flinching when I kiss you lately. so I've pretty much stopped." Larry explained.

"I have?" Sal ask. Larry nodded. "I'm sorry Larry." Sal muttered.

"it's alright Sal." Larry murmured.

"Larry, I wanna go home." Sal muttered.

"you have to wait a few days, but as soon as you can go home, we'll take you home." Larry said. Sal nods slightly.

"I hate hospitals." Sal muttered.

"I know. I'll be here the whole time." Larry murmured with a warm smile. Sal smiled slightly.

a few days turned into nearly two months, Larry stayed with him just as he'd promised. Larry's mom had fixed Sal's mask just in time for him to be released. Sal's dad was at work though, so Lisa drove them home. Larry carried Sal up to his apartment, letting his mom know he'd be with Sal for a while. he carried Sal into the apartment.

"I told you I can walk Larry." Sal muttered quietly. Larry smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"I know you can, but I just wanted to carry you. I love you and you got hurt and I want to hold you okay?" Larry ask.

"fine." Sal muttered. he might have not minded if Larry hadn't insisted on carrying him bridel style, instead of piggy back. it show Sal just how much smaller he was than his boyfriend, but Sal did enjoy cuddled to him. "I'm not ready to go back to school tomorrow." Sal muttered as Larry laid him on the couch.

"it'll be fine Sally. I promise." Larry murmured, smiling slightly.

"yeah until Travis comes back." Sal sighed.

"the cops will get him." Larry assured him.

"yeah but what do I do until they catch him?" Sal ask. Larry grinned.

"well, my mom kinda over heard the cops and got you something." Larry said, pulling something from his pocket.

"a taser?" Sal ask as Larry put it in his hands.

"it had a built in can of pepper spray." Larry said. Sal stared at it confused slightly.

"uh, thanks. this is weird." Sal muttered, grabbing it.

"you know what I used to do when I was a kid?" Larry ask.

"no what?" Sal ask. Larry grinned.

"tase myself. my dad had a taser." Larry said. Sal laughed slightly.

"should've expected that." Sal muttered.

"just be careful okay, don't end up tasering yourself. shit hurts the first few times." Larry laughed. Sal laughed and put it aside.

"thanks." Sal smiled. "wanna lay with me and watch tv?" Sal ask. Larry nods and gets behind him on the couch.

"always. can't just leave you up here alone." Larry smiled. he unclipped Sal's mask and laid it on the floor in front of them.

"why?" Sal ask.

"because it looked uncomfortable to lay in." Larry replied. he pulled Sal back towards his chest.

"sorry I ruined your Sanity Falls t-shirt." Sal said.

"no worries Sally, I can get a new one." Larry smiled.

"yeah but that one was special to you." Sal said.

"yeah my dad gave it to me when he took me to my first concert. the hospital gave it back, it's fine. I can get a new one. I promise." Larry murmured.

"I'll get you a new one." Sal said, cuddling up to his chest. Larry smiled slightly, kissing his neck.

"what ever you say Sally face." Larry chuckled. Sal cuddled closer to him and smiled.

the school seemed to loom over them.

"can't I just go home and sit in pain all day?" Sal ask.

"you'll be fine Sal." Larry replied, pulling him inside.

"Sally!" Ashley shouted, running over. Larry was quick to get between her and Sal, nearly getting knocked over.

"easy Ash. he's still healing. his rib, eye socket, and nose are still broken." Larry warned.  
"I'm sorry it's just been two months!" Ashley replied, pushing away to hug Sal. she yelped and pushed back. "what the fuck was that?" Ashley ask. Sal laughed slightly, pulling the taser from his pocket.

"you hit the button and tased yourself." Sal snickered.

"a taser? whats that for?" Ashley ask.

"my mom wouldn't let him leave without it." Larry replied.

"does your mom not think he's safe anymore?" Ashley ask.

"well I did end up in the hospital for two months." Sal said.

"Sally face!" Neil grinned walking over quickly with Todd holding his hand.  
"don't hug him he's packing a taser." Ashley warned. Sal smiled slightly, though with his mask on no one saw it.

"sorry Ash." Sal said. Larry suddenly growl lowly, throwing his arm around Sal's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Larry?" Sal ask confused. Larry didn't answer, holding him tightly, almost protectively. Sal reached up and rested his hand on Larry's arm, holding it gently. he looked up at Larry, concern in his eye's. "Larry?" Sal ask. Larry was sending a dangerously dirty look towards someone. Sal followed his gaze and flinched back slightly, finding Travis on the other end. he swallowed and held tighter to Larry's arm, fearing what his boyfriend was going to do. "don't do it Larry." Sal said. Larry continued to glare at Travis, until Sal elbowed Larry hard in the stomach.

"ow! hey." Larry glared at him.

"stop it. leave him alone he's not worth it." Sal muttered, holding his arm tightly.

"you deserve to fucking die you piece of shit! keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Larry shouted, glaring at Travis. Sal's face light up bright red, turning his ears and neck red as well.

"why are you so embarrassing?" Sal muttered to himself. "just leave him alone. he's not worth it." Sal whined. he looked at Larry, blue eye's begging the older boy to stay calm. "please?" Sal ask softly. Larry sighed and nodded at Sal, hugging him closer and glared at Travis.  
"fine. lets get to class." Larry muttered. as they started walking away, they heard a commotion and stopped. turning back around they witness the police tackle and arrest Travis. Sal smirked at Larry, who couldn't see it, but could hear it.

"I told you to leave him alone." Sal smirked.

"yeah yeah, I get it." Larry muttered, smiling slightly as they headed for class.


	5. Pigtails

"Sal? what are you doing hiding in the girls bathroom?" Ashley ask.

"no one can really tell my gender anyway, besides, I need your help." Sal muttered.

"with what?" Ashley ask raising an eye brow. Sal took off his hood.

"my pigtails. I slept over at Larry's house last night and I usually fix my hair up but I didn't have time I was running late. help me." Sal begged. his hair looked like a mess. Ashley brushed his hair quickly.

"I don't know how to do pigtails." Ashley said. Sal sighed and pulled his hood back up, sighing.

"my hair is awful." Sal muttered.

"no your hair looks better now." Ashley said.

"not really." Sal muttered walking out of the bathroom quickly. he yellped bumping into someone. his hair covered his face and he sighed. "sorry." Sal muttered.

"don't worry about it Sally." Larry said, reaching a hand down to pull him up. "whats up with your hair today?" Larry ask. Sal sighed, adjusting his mask.

"nothing I just didn't have time to put it up. we left late this morning remember?" Sal muttered. Larry raised an eye bow.

"Sal, do you not do your own hair?" Larry ask. Sal ducked his head down.

"no. my dad does or your mom if I ask her. damn it. when I do it my hair comes up all crooked and stupid. it looks worse when I do it then it does now." Sal muttered.

"here hold on. I got you." Larry murmured, turning him around. Larry pulled a rubber band off his wrist and put Sal's hair up in one pony tail.

"you just carry a rubber band on your wrist?" Sal ask.

"yeah on gym days I keep it to put my hair up, I wear it the rest of the time so I don't forget it." Larry shrugs. Sal smiled under his mask turning around to face his boyfriend.

"thanks." Sal muttered.

"of course. wouldn't be Sally face without your hair up." Larry replied, winking at him. Sal smiled and grabbed his hand walking with him to class. Larry smiled. "I love your hair Sal." Larry murmured.

"you just love me in general." Sal chuckled.

"of course I do." Larry smiled.

Sal sat down at the table, he wasn't having a good day.

"Sal are you alright?" Ashley ask.

"no." Sal muttered, playing with his hair.

"what's wrong?" Larry ask sitting beside him.

"Travis cut my fucking hair was I was sitting in front of him." Sal muttered.

"oh! speaking of hair!" Larry exclaimed standing up. he walked behind Sal and took his hair down.

"what are you doing!? it's ugly and uneven! put it back!" Sal hissed.

"sit still." Larry replied. he ran his fingers through Sal's hair, taking his pocket knife out and evening his hair the best he could.

"are you cutting my hair? what the hell!?" Sal shouted trying to pull away from him.

"stop it Sal, he might accidently cut you." Ashley said.

"fuck me he's cutting my hair!" Sal hissed.

"I'm making it even. now stop." Larry replied. Sal sat quietly. Larry knew why Sal kept his hair the way he did. Sal's mother loved his long hair and had been the original person to put it up in pigtails. he knew it was upsetting Sal for him to try and fix his hair, but he was trying to help. Sal hugged his knee's, he wasn't happy that Larry was doing this. he actually wanted to cry, Larry knew what his hair meant to him and he was still...

"ouch! hey no hair pulling." Sal hissed.

"sorry. all I have is rubber bands." Larry muttered.

"rubber bands?" Sal ask confused. Larry plopped back down beside him and pulls out his phone handing it to Sal. "what is this for?" Sal ask.

"just look." Larry said with a proud smile. Sal looked at his reflection.

"okay I see my mask. is there a reason you wanted me to look at this ugly thing?" Sal ask.

"not your mask you idiot, your hair." Ashley said.

"my hair?" Sal ask, pulling the phone back enough to look at his hair. there in the reflection, he saw his usual pigtails, held up with rubber bands, just a little shorter than normal. "you fixed my hair." Sal said sounding surprised. he even reached up to double check that they were actually there.

"well duh. you weren't happy with it before." Larry replied. Sal dropped the phone on the table and got up leaving the lunchroom quickly. Larry grabbed his phone and followed him quickly.

"whats wrong?" Ashley ask.

"I don't know." Larry replied leaving quickly. he knew Sal would run to the bathroom. thats where he always ran. he ran straight to the bathroom and paused, the door was locked. he knocked. "Sal? Sal I'm sorry, please open the door." Larry said. he heard a soft click and walked in. Sal looked at him, his mask off. Larry locked the door quickly. "I didn't mean to make you upset." Larry said softly. Sal simply hugged him tightly. he buried his face into Larry's shoulder. Larry was shocked was Sal crying. "Sal, whats wrong? what did I do?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head and clung to him.

"n-nothing. I'm sorry. i-it's stupid." Sal muttered, still refusing to let go.

"no it's not stupid, whats wrong?" Larry ask. Sal let out a shaky sigh.

"thank you. it's stupid but i-it means a lot to me." Sal muttered.

"no Sal, I know that your hair is important to you. your mom used to do that for you right?" Larry ask. Sal nodded tearfully.

"when I was in kindergarden, a kid cut my hair so bad, that when I came home my mom cried. she spent three days trying to save it, but there wasn't anything she could do. she had to cut my hair almost completely off. she cut her hair to look the same then started putting our hair up. it was a little shorter than this a-and it just reminded me of her." Sal muttered, wiping his eye's. Larry couldn't help it, he hugged him tightly, looking at him tearfully.

"I'm sorry Sal. I never meant to make you cry. it makes me feel like a piece of shit. what kind of monsters makes their sweet little boyfriend cry?" Larry ask. Sal gave a small laugh and sniffled, cuddled to him.

"only an asshole, but I'm not sweet and I'm not little." Sal muttered, rubbing his eye's. he let out a shaky break and looked at him. "sorry I ran out of the lunchroom like that. I just... I didn't want anyone to see me cry." Sal muttered. Larry smiled and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Sal's hair.

"I know it's alright. c'mon Sal, lets go back to lunch okay?" Larry ask. Sal nodded and kissed him deeply, before putting his mask back on and smiling. he took Larrys hand and headed back to the lunchroom, where he cuddled to Larry's side happily.


	6. Larry's fight

the entire school was staring at him, but for once, Sal didn't care. he had a content smirk on his face, that couldn't be seen because of his mask. he knew what they were staring at, it wasn't hard to guess. they were staring at the rather large hickie on his neck, that was there thanks to his previous night with Larry. he had two or three on his neck, but he was sure they were staring at the large one right on the front of his neck. right in plain view of everyone. he had yelled at Larry this morning because of it, but found he'd had his own revenge when Larry revealed the bite marks on his neck and shoulder. Ashley walked over to him.

"um... Sally?" Ashley ask.

"yeah Ash?" Sal ask.

"you've gotta..." Ashley trailed. "rather large hickie on your neck. that everyone can see." Ashley said. Sal snickered and shook his head.

"oh I know. if you think this is bad, you should check out the bite marks on Larry's neck. besides, I have like four hickies. I was too lazy to cover them." Sal shrugged.

"oh my god. ew! that was not an image I needed!" Ashley cried. Sal snickered again, looking up as Larry threw his arm around his shoulders.

"whats not an image you needed?" Larry ask confusedly.

"us." Sal replied. Larry smirked at her.

"did you give her all the best details?" Larry ask.

"oh about how you chickened out at first because you didn't want to hurt me? or how you like pain?" Sal smirked. Larry's face lit up bright red.

"you liked the pain too." Larry glared.

"you two are gross." Ashley muttered walking off. Sal laughed, reaching up to hold onto Larry's arm.

"I love you." Sal muttered.

"I love you too Sally." Larry replies, grinning. they started walking when Sal suddenly found himself face first one the ground. he'd been shoved. he winced pushing himself off his face, blood dripping on to the floor. he reached up and felt his nose. Larry knelt beside him quickly. "Sal? hey are you alright?" Larry ask. Sal nodded slightly.

"yeah, who shoved me?" Sal ask, holding his nose.

"who else?" Larry hissed, looking at Travis, who was laughing a few feet away with his friends.

"I wish he'd just leave me alone." Sal sighed as Larry helped him up. his nose was already turning black and blue.

"come on, lets get you to the nurse." Larry said.

"no it's fine. it's just a little blood." Sal muttered.

"we don't want gay losers like you ruining our school." Travis hissed.

"you're just jealous because we're a couple of losers who can be gay and happy. you're dad wouldn't let you look at another guy if it was your brother." Larry smirked. Travis punched Larry hard, sending him skidding backwards on the school floor, backing an awful sound.

"Larry!" Sal cried. he turned and glared at Travis. "why don't you pick on someone your own size you ass hole?" Sal hissed.

"like you?" Travis smirked.

"keep your fucking hands off him." Larry muttered, slowly getting up. Sal pulled back and punched Travis hard across the face, knocking him backwards a little. Sal held his arm.

"fuck!" Sal hissed. "I think I broke my wrist." Sal laughs, looking over at Larry.

"are you serious?" Larry hissed walking over.

"no I'm fine." Sal chuckled, shaking his hand off. the entire school seem to stare as Travis held his nose.

"you're dead meat." Travis hissed looking at the blood on his hand. Sal let out a small 'eep' sound that was more muffled by his mask than anything. Larry pushed Sal behind him.

"whats the matter? can't take what you give out?" Larry hissed. he wasn't going to let Travis hurt his boyfriend again. Sal held onto Larry from behind.

"Larry come on, he's not worth it." Sal muttered, pulling him backwards. he yelped getting grabbed. Larrys turned around. two of Travis's friends were holding Sal with his arms pinned behind his back and his feet about a foot off the ground, which wasn't had since Sal was about a foot and a half shorter than half the school. "hey! put me down!" Sal shouted kicking his feet.

"put him down!" Larry hissed turning towards them. he didn't have to see Sal's face to realize he was panicking. they needed to put him down now or Sal was going to scream and it wasn't going to be the type of 'screams' he'd been doing the night before. Sal had nightmares about the last time he'd been held like that, often bad enough the he couldn't even lay with Larry. Larry put his hands up. "look you can hit me and I won't hit back just put Sal down! you can beat me to a bloody pulp just put him down." Larry offered.

"whats wrong? the shrimp doesn't like heights?" Travis smirked.

"man do I wish that was it." Larry muttered. he reached into his pocket. "look I'll give you my cell phone and I've got 30 bucks, just put him down." Larry said offering the stuff to him.

"and why would I do that?" Travis sneered. the nightmares were going to come back and Larry knew it, at this point there was nothing he could do without exposing Sal's secret. nothing but fight. Larry stuffed his items back into his pockets and gave Travis a dirty look.

"make them put him down or I will." Larry warned.

"oh yeah? and how are you going to do that?" Travis ask. Larry got a dark look on his face and Travis flinched back slightly, but couldn't back down. Larry turned around and stormed over to the boys. he grabbed one of them by their collar.

"drop him." Larry growled lowly. the teen looked at Travis, who shook his head. he swallowed and shook his head at Larry.

"no way man, you don't scare me." he hissed. Larry punched him hard in the face, making him drop Sal with a scream as his nose cracked. the other let go, shocked Larry had done that. Larry turned to him.

"no way man! I let go!" he shouted.

"too late." Larry growled. he tackled the teen hard and punched him hard in the face. he stood up, ignoring Sal who pulled on his pigtails hard an pulled his knee's on his chest. Larry turned to Travis. "you're fucking dead now you stupid prick bastard!" Larry screamed. he ran at the bully and full on football tackled him, slamming Travis head against the floor hard. he did this two or three times before he got up. blood spattered his clothes and he walked over to Sal, scooping him up and running out of the school.

they'd taken shelter in the tree house, sitting across from each other.

"Sal?" Larry ask quietly. Sal hugged his knee's, peeking over them to look at Larry. "are you okay?" Larry ask.

"you need to take off those clothes before the police show up." Sal muttered. he refused to get any closer to Larry, even if he needed Larry.

"trust me thats the worst thing for you." Larry murmured.

"I didn't ask about me." Sal muttered.

"but you didn't answer my question." Larry said.

"I know. I'll be fine until tonight." Sal muttered.

"you're staying in my apartment tonight." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly.

"sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out. it was stupid." Sal muttered.

"no it wasn't." Larry replied, hugging him. Sal stiffened a moment before going slack.

"the last time that happened, they held me down and cut my hair. they ripped my mask off. they were mean kids. they held me off the side of a building just because I was small enough they could. I thought they were going to kill me." Sal muttered. Larry pulled him closer.

"I know." Larry muttered, pulling him closer. he scooped Sal up gently and hugged him tightly. "I tried to get them to let go, I should've just started punching them to begin with, but I was hoping they'd let you go." Larry sighed. Sal held onto him tightly. they sat down cuddling together for the night.


	7. Sal's pain

it was about 3 AM. Sal was laying wide awake, he couldn't sleep. he just couldn't he was in too much pain. he reached for his walkie talkie, but stopped. he rolled over and looked at the person who was snoring behind him. the arms held him tightly, protectively. it was Larry his bestfriend, his boyfriend. Larry looked peaceful and happy. the bags under his eye's that had formed over the previous nearly seven months, were dissapearing. he looked over Larry's face, watching him. he reached over and gently reached rubbing his hand over his cheek gently. a small smile came across Larry's face and he nuzzled closer. Sal sighed slightly, then winced rolling over slightly. the movement woke Larry.

"Sal? are you okay?" Larry muttered tiredly.

"yeah just in pain." Sal replied.

"am I holding you too tight? did I bother your stitches?" Larry ask sitting up to turn on the lamp on Sal's nightstand.

"no, it just hurts." Sal muttered. Larry reluctantly let him go, looking at his bruised and freshly scarred face. he stared at him a moment then looked away.

"I'm sorry." Larry said getting up. of course he was sorry. he'd been driving. he also hadn't been hurt like Sal had. they'd been t'boned while out joy riding. Larry was the only one old enough to drive, even if he didn't have a liscense. they never even saw the other car coming. the other car ran a red light. Larry could still remember the smell of blood and burning metal, the sound of Sal's original scream for him to watch out as the car was only a foot away. he could still remember being knocked out on the window and when he woke up, he looked at Sal. he'd been horrified to see Sal's body lay lifeless. his mask had been shattereda nd pieces stuck into both of their faces. metal and glass from the car was splintered into Sal's body and his own. the door was crushed in on Sal. there was blood pouring from several parts of his body. Larry could remember the searing pain in his body as he'd reached for Sal, but found himself unable to move and unable to scream for help. it had taken them three hours to free both him and Sal. Larry shook his head, wincing as it hurt his neck.

"it wasn't your fault Larry." Sal muttered softly. "accidents happen." Sal added.

"but I broke your mask." Larry replied. Sal gave a small chuckle.

"shattered it actually, but it wasn't you Larry. we had a green light. he ran the red light. besides, the money from the lawsuit paid the bills, bought you a car, replace the car we borrowed, and we still got to help Addison with his tea business." Sal replied. "besides, I was growing out of that mask. I've got a bigger one now." Sal added.

"I always promised I wouldn't let you get hurt." Larry muttered, pulling him closer.

"you didn't let it happen Larry. we both got the shit knocked out of us. your head went through the window Larry. there's nothing you could've done. you almost lost an eye trying to get to me. glass slashed your throat Larry, you almost died." Sal stated. Larry sighed and hugged him tighter.

"I saw you limp in that seat... I thought you were dead. you wouldn't move and I couldn't speak to say your name. I tried but I couldn't say anything and I couldn't reach you." Larry muttered. Larry held him tighter taking in a shaky breath. Sal hugged hugged Larry as tightly as he could. he didn't want to see Larry cry again. it had been a terrifying thing the first time. Larry was strong and brave and Sal wasn't worth being cried over.

"I'm okay now. it's fine." Sal murmured. Larry kissed his forehead, pulling Sal to his chest.

"so you're not in pain?" Larry ask.

"nah, if anything I'm afraid." Sal muttered. damn he wished he could keep his mouth shut.

"afraid?" Larry ask. "of what?" Larry ask.

"a lot at this point." Sal muttered. "cars, going to school, sleep." Sal listed.

"sleep?" Larry ask. Sal closed his eye's and held him tightly.

"all I can see... is that car come flying at us, the squealing tires." Sal muttered. "I feel the pain of the door crushing against my side. the sound my head made hitting the window. I think I even screamed... I can't really remember though." Sal sighed. he held tightly to Larry's shirt.

"you did, you told me to watch out." Larry murmured, kissing his forehead.

"sorry. I know you probably have the same nightmares or something. I'm sorry." Sal muttered.

"no it's alright Sally. nightmares happen." Larry murmured.

"no it's not. the worst part... when I woke up... in that car... with blood everywhere." Sal paused a moment, pulling Larry closer. "I thought you were dead when I saw your neck. it looked really bad. I didn't think I could live without you." Sal muttered, trying not to break down and sob. Larry could hear the hitch in his breath and nuzzled his face into his hair.

"I'm sorry Sal, but you know I'd never leave you like that. not to meantion the fact if I died before my mom, she'd beat the shit out of my ghost." Larry joked. Sal gave a slight smile and cuddled closer.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Larry." Sal muttered, face burried in Larry's shirt.

"you know you don't have to say sorry for that. I'll wake up anytime you need me too." Larry murmured.

"but we have school in the morning and it's almost 4:30 AM." Sal muttered.

"I already told you Sal, I don't mind." Larry murmured. "besides Ashley didn't have a ride to the hospital so she'll be excited to see you at school later." Larry added. Sal flinched.

"I don't want to go back." Sal muttered, holding onto Larry's shirt.

"hey don't worry about it okay? remember we both have new scars. besides at least you can cover yours with a mask." Larry smiled slightly. Sal curled up and sighed.

"okay." Sal muttered. "thanks. I love you." Sal murmured. Larry smiled, Sal didn't say those words often.

"love you too Sally." Larry smiled. they cuddled together falling asleep.


	8. Sal's face

the first time Larry saw Sal's actual face, had been an accident, not to say he hadn't tried to see it several times. he'd never actually wanted to see it the way he had. it had started as a normal day, he and Sal entering the school holding hands happily. they separated and headed to their lockers, which were eight or night lockers apart from each others. Larry had just opened his locker when Sal shouted.

"STOP! GIVE IT BACK!" Sal screamed. Larry turned around quickly. Travis was holding Sal's mask up in the air, just out of his reach. not that Sal tried to grab it, he was depserately trying to cover his face. "Travis stop it! give it back that's not funny!" Sal screamed. Larry walked over, throwing his hoodie at Sal, making sure to cover his face.

"hey! he said give it back." Larry hissed, shoving Travis.

"back? he wants it back?" Travis laughed. he slammed it on to the floor and stomped on it laughing harder.

"no!" Sal screamed, hiding in Larry's hoodie. thankfully his boyfriend was larger and the hood covered his face. the mask was in peices.

"thats it you piece of shit!" Larry shouted, slamming Travis against the lockers hard. he punched Travis several times, holding him up by his neck. he wasn't sure is Travis passed out from the choking or if he was knocked out from the punching, but Larry didn't care. when the bully fell limp Larry threw him down, he slid across the floor. Larry turned to look at his boyfriend. it was more like a puddle of his hoodie with Sal hiding inside it. "come on Sally." Larry murmured. he scooped him up gently and raced out of the school. Sal was all but in tears. his mask was destroyed, he couldn't go anywhere. he was crushed, god he wanted to cry.

Sal curled up in Larry's lap, in his room. he refused to take off Larry's hoodie.

"Sally? you okay?" Larry ask softly, reaching to pull the hood off Sal's head.

"no!" Sal cried, pulling the hood tightly to himself.

"Sal?" Larry ask, holding him tighter. Sal's shoulders slowly started shaking slightly as he began to sob softly. Larry held him confused. "Sal whats wrong? are you crying because I tried to pull the hood off? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Larry murmured.

"I can't leave the building! I can't leave my room! I can't do anything! he broke my mask!" Sal sobbed. Larry hugged him tightly.

"hey no it's okay Sal." Larry said quickly. "you don't need a mask. it's okay." Larry assured him. Sal held tighter to the hood.

"you've never even seen my face you can't say that!" Sal cried. there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Larry? the school called and said you beat up another student." Lisa said. Larry sat Sal on his bed, then walked out of the room. he closed his door. "why did you beat another student? we've talked about this." Lisa said.

"Travis deserved it mom. he hurt Sal. he took his mask and broke it. he made him cry. I'll kill him if I ever fucking see him again." Larry growled. Lisa looked shocked.

"broke his mask?" Lisa ask worriedly. Larry sighed and nodded.

"he's too afraid to take my hoodie off. he won't uncover his head." Larry muttered. Lisa frowned and wondered off. she came back after a few minutes, something in her hands.

"here." Lisa said, holding a mask out to him.

"an old Mardi Gras mask?" Larry ask. it was a full face black mask. suddenly it dawned on him. he slipped back into his bedroom. "Sal, my mom found something for you." Larry said. Sal was hugging his knee's, he looked up face hidden by the hoodie, but Larry could see a stain on his hoodie. Larry didn't look at it, holding the black mask out to him. "it's nothing fancy, just an old Mardi Gras mask." Larry murmured. Sal stared at the mask. "I told her you were upset your mask was broken and she thought you could wear this." Larry explained walking over. he made sure not to look at Sal's face, he didn't want to upset him. Sal hesitantly reached out and grabbed the mask. he hesitantly put it on, then pulled the hood off. he looked at Larry, his eye's like a sad puppies as he waited for Larry to say something.

"it's a little small." Sal said quietly. Larry smiled at him.

"but it'll do for now right?" Larry ask. Sally nodded slightly.

"it'll have to. my dad probably won't get me a new mask." Sal sighed. Larry smiled at him.

"it's okay. it's a nice change." Larry smiled at him. Sal nodded slightly, reaching up under his mask to wipe his face with the sleeve of the hoodie. "oh yeah thanks. snot on my hoodie." Larry dead panned. Sal gave a slight laugh.

"I was wiping my eye's, asswipe." Sal muttered. Larry grinned at him, hugging him tightly. "I don't wanna go back to school Larry Sal muttered. Larry just smiled at him.

"then you don't have to." Larry smiled.

three weeks. it had been three weeks already. three weeks of Sal not having his mask. Larry was getting used to not having a hoodie anymore, but he had exciting news. Sal was curled up on Larry's been where he'd pretty much been since Larry brought him home. Larry suddenly burst into the room.

"Sally!" Larry shouted. Sal jerked up.

"Larry?" Sal ask confused.

"I got it! I finally got it!" Larry shouted. Sal stared at him confused until Larry held up a mask. Sal's heart sank in excitement. he jumped up from the bed, hood falling off and going unnoticed. Larry stared at Sal's face, he'd never actually seen his boyfriends face. Sal didn't even seem to notice as he ran over. Larry smiled and handed the mask to him. he even grabbed the hood gently and pulled it back over Sal's head. Sal seemed shocked, he turned turned his head quickly.

"you saw." Sal sighed. Larry shrugged giving his usual smile.

"I didn't see anything, except to a happy boyfriend, which is what I am to do." Larry smiled. Sal looked at him confused.

"you didn't mind?" Sal ask hesitantly.

"what about your face?" Larry ask. Sal nodded slightly. "nah, why would I? I love you." Larry shrugged.

"then why the new mask?" Sal ask, looking at him confused. Larry shrugged again.

"because I know it makes you feel better to wear it and I really miss you at school and how we just kinda sit in my room. it's nice because I'm with you, but its boring." Larry murmured. Sal turned his head away from him. "Sal?" Larry ask. Sal suddenly threw his arms around Larry's neck and kissed him deeply. Larry was quick to wrap his arms around Sal so he wouldn't just be hanging on his neck. he pulled back and Sal buried his face into Larry's neck.

"I fucking love you so much." Sal muttered, hugging him tightly. Larry smiled slightly and hugged him tightly.

"you're welcome." Larry smiled, kissing his forehead.


	9. Larry's hoodie

Larry was confused. he wasn't sure what was happening. his hoodies had randomly started disappearing and reappearing. one would go missing for a week, then appear in his closet freshly washed, just as another disappeared. he had thought maybe his mom was borrowing them, but when he ask she'd just stared at him confused for a few moments. he didn't understand who the hell could be stealing and returning his hoodies without being noticed. suddenly it clicked.  
"Sal." Larry muttered to himself. his boyfriend was stealing his hoodies. he wouldn't have minded if it wasn't his favorite two hoodies. he frowned and headed upstairs, he knew Sal was still in bed, maybe he could find his hoodie before Sal woke up and take it back to his room. so he headed up to Sal's room. just as he thought, Sal was curled up in bed still asleep. he'd been sleeping more now that his nightmares had suddenly stopped. Larry poked around his boyfriends room quietly, before his eye's settled on his hoodie. Sal was wearing it. he walked over and shook Sal awake.

"Larry?" Sal murmured confused, sitting up tiredly.

"why have you been stealing my hoodies?" Larry ask. because he wasn't wearing his mask Larry could see his face light up.

"I've been borrowing them. I wash and return them." Sal muttered.

"but why? why do you just take my hoodies?" Larry said.

"it gets cold at night and I already told you I wash them before I return them." Sal said.

"well don't take my favorites." Larry said. Sal took the hoodie off.

"here if it really bothers you that much take the fucking hoodie back." Sal muttered, holding it out to him. Larry took it.

"if you want to borrow a hoodie just take one of the ones I don't wear." Larry hissed, leaving the room.

"that would defeat the purpose." Sal sighed, curling up.

Larry laid in bed, he was just about to go to sleep when he heard it. for the first time in nearly a month, Sal's scream rang through the apartment. the others in the apartment knew to ignore it and Larry would handle it. Larry jumped from his bed and raced up to Sal's apartment. he ran to Sal's room and over to his bed. he shook Sal awake, hugging him tightly.

"Sal?" Larry ask softly. he was confused, Sal hadn't had a nightmare in while. Sal shoved him away, he didn't want Larry to hug him. he didn't want to be hugged to cuddled.

"leave me alone Larry. go away." Sal muttered, hugging his knee's. now Larry was really confused.

"Sal whats wrong?" Larry ask.

"I don't need your fucking help! I can do this myself!" Sal hissed, tearfully glaring at Larry.

"Sal stop it, I just want to help you." Larry said. Sal turned away from him, hugging his knee's.

"I don't want your help." Sal muttered, wiping his eye's.

"Sal I don't understand why are you being so weird?" Larry ask.

"just get out!" Sal screamed.

the screams kept happening night after night. Sal kept pushing Larry away at night. he loved him in the day time but at night he'd scream at Larry ask if he was the reason Sal was having nightmares. it suddenly dawned on Larry, that maybe he was the reason. he got up and headed up quickly. he grabbed a hoodie as he raced upstairs, Sal hadn't screamed yet maybe Larry could stop him. he snuck quietly into Sal's room. he put his hoodie on Sal's bed and sat on the floor. when Sal did eventually begin to stuggle, kicking his feet and muttering lowly. he managed to grab hold of the hoodie. after a couple minutes he got still and quiet. Sal hugged the hoodie and snored softly. Larry smiled slightly and headed back to his room. he laid in his bed and curled up falling asleep.

he awoke later and was surprised to see Sal standing beside his bed, hoodie in hand. Larry pulled him down on to the bed.

"you could've told me you were using them to help with nightmares." Larry muttered.

"would you have believed me?" Sal ask.

"yup." Larry said.

"thats a lie." Sal muttered.

"why do my hoodies help you?" Larry ask. Sal hugged him tighter.

"the same reason you do." Sal muttered. Larry looked confused. "they smell like you." Sal said. "its why I eventually have to return them." Sal added. "when they smell more like me than you I start having nightmares again." Sal sighed.

"why didn't you say something?" Larry ask. Sal shrugged slightly.

"its stupid." Sal replied.

"you can't keep my hoodie, but you can use it." Larry murmured.

"why were you so angry?" Sal ask.

"my dad gave me my two favorite hoodies. I didn't want anything to happen to them." Larry murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." Sal muttered. Larry shook his head and pulled him closer.

"don't worry about it." Larry murmured.

as the weeks went by Sal would be doing something randomly and Larry started trading hoodies with him. he sudden through a hoodie at him one day while they were in school and when Sal got home, the hoodie from his room was gone. Larry casually switched the hoodies out once a week, making Sal smile. Sal decided to do something for his boyfriend. he bought Larry an array of hoodies, leaving them in his room with a note saying his dad was worried Sal was stealing his hoodies and had bought him a few. eventually the boys stopped using Larry's favorite hoodies and switched to the ones Sal bought. it was rasing suspicion with their friends.

"Sal what are you two doing?" Ashley ask.

"what do you mean Ash?" Sal ask.

"you two switch hoodies a lot. Larry just kind of throws one at you and shows up with a different one the next day." Ashley said.

"the hoodies help with my nightmares, so Larry just switches them around." Sal replied. Ashley raised an eye brow but didn't have a chance to ask as Larry came up and threw a hoodie at Sal, who chuckled and pulled the hoodie on. they were a weird couple, but they were happy. even if Sal stole Larry's hoodies.


	10. Sal's dad

" ** **Larry?**** "

the soft voice surrounded by static was nothing knew to 18 year old Larry to hear in the middle of the night. it was his 16 year old boyfriend just a few floors above him.

" ** **Larry face? you up?**** "

Larry yawned and grabbed his walkie talkie.

" ** _ _Sally face? it's like two am. what are you doing up?__** "

it was quiet a moment.

" ** **my dad's drunk.**** "

Larry flinched hearing a shout in the background.

" ** **he's yelling at that new girlfriend of his.**** "

Sal's voice was getting quieter. Larry sat up quickly.

" _ ** **can you get out?****_ /i"

Larry lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

" ** **I don't think I can this time. I'm watching him from he living room, he's hitting her, h-he see's me! I'm going to try and get to my room...**** "

Sal sounded terrified and the yelling was getting louder.

" ** **I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry I-**** "

" _ ** **WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?****_ /i/u"

Larry jumped out of bed, walkie talkie in hand.

"MOM!" Larry screamed.

" ** **dad wait! i-it's just Larry!**** "

"MOM! CALL THE POLICE!" Larry screamed, banging on her bedroom door. Lisa opened the door confusedly.

"Larry?" Lisa ask.

" ** **DAD! STOP!**** "

Sal screamed loudly.

"call the police he's drunk again!" Larry shouted, racing up to Sal's apartment. the walkie talkie got quiet.

" _ ** **Sal? Sal are you still there?****_ /i"

Larry could feel his hands shaking when it stayed quiet.

" _ ** **I know you have your head phones in. I know you can hear me. click your tongue once for yes, twice for no. do you understand?****_ /i"

Larry grew nervous as he waited for a response, but eventually he heard a soft click. he let out a breath.

" _ ** **I'm in the elevator, I'm almost there. is your dad still there?****_ /i"

one click.

" _ ** **is he in the same room? are you in danger?****_ "

two then one.

" _ ** **are you in your bedroom?****_ /i"

one click.

" _ ** **are you hiding?****_ /i"

one click.

" _ ** **are you in your closet?****_ /i"

two clicks.

" _ ** **under your bed is the worst place to hide!****_ /i"

Larry ran out of the elevator.

" ** **I... I think he's gone. I heard the door shut.**** "

" _ ** **I'm coming in.****_ /i"

Larry walked into the apartment slowly. he could hear shouting in the apartment next door and locked the door quickly.

"Sal? Sally you're safe." Larry murmured. he walked into to Sal's room and looked under his head. "Sal?" Larry ask panicking. suddenly the door opened on Sal's tv stand. Larry relaxed and smiled slightly. Sal waived at him and climbed out of his hiding spot. Larry ran over and hugged him tightly.

"sorry. you were the only person I could call. i-if I called anyone else, my dad probably would've killed me." Sal muttered tearfully. he clung to Larry, jumping slightly as his dad screamed next door. "he couldn't find me. she turned the lights off and slammed a couple doors while I hid in my room. I guess he found her." Sal muttered.

"I won't let him hurt you Sal." Larry murmured. Sal looked away slightly. "what did he do?" Larry growled.

"nothing it's fine. he just hit me with a bottle it's fine." Sal muttered quietly. Larry frowned when Sal pulled back and Larry realized there was something dripping on their closed. he reached forward and uncliped the bottom strap of Sal's mask and lifting it up. Sal closed his eye's quickly, wincing. "how bad is it?" Sal ask quietly.

"it's not bad." Larry murmured, running his thumb over it gently. Sal winced and Larry kissed his forehead. Larry took his sleeve and pressed it quickly against the wound. "you might need a stitch or two." Larry added. Sal sighs.

"I just wanted to keep him from hitting her." Sal sighed. Larry hugged him tightly as Sal's dad came into the apartment.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Henry growled, wobbling on the spot.

"piss off Henry. don't make me hurt you old man." Larry warned, pushing Sal behind him protectively.

"Larry wait, don't." Sal said, pointing to his fathers hand. Larry followed his finger then moved his gaze to meet Henry's eye's. a knife dripping with blood was clutched in his hand.

"you don't scare me and I won't let you hurt Sal." Larry growled. "did you kill her? she was a nice girl. shame she had to fall for you." Larry added. Henry growled and charged at Larry, who shoved Sal into the closet and slammed the door shut.

"Larry!" Sal cried. Larry put himself in front of the closet door, glaring at Henry.

"I won't let you hurt Sal." Larry repeated, jumping at Henry. Sal pulled his knee's up to his chest covering his ears as Henry screamemd at Larry and Larry antagonized him. he clenched his eye's shut, waiting for it to stop. when it finally got quiet Sal waited a few minutes. he never heard his dad leave, but if Larry was okay he would've said something. Sal threw the closet door open. his room was a bloody mess. his dad was laying face down on the floor, covered in cuts and blood. Larry was leaned against the wall beside the closet door, holding his side. he was in better shape than Sal's dad, even if there was a knife in his shoulder.

"Larry!" Sal cried kneeling beside him.

"shhhh, don't worry Sally Face. I'm okay." Larry murmured. Sal looked at the knife.

"no you aren't." Sal said tearfully. Larry gave a shaky smile. "does your mom still have a walkie talkie?" Sal ask. Larry nodded slightly.

"channel 8." Larry muttered. Sal nodded and got up with his walkie talkie, heading to get something to cover Larry's wounds.

" ** **Lisa!**** "

Sal searched through the bathroom.

" _ ** **Sal? are you alright?****_ /u/i"

" ** **Larry's bleeding really bad. I don't know what to do. dad came in and... and there's a knife in his shoulder. Larry's bleeding and dad's bleeding.**** "

Sal was panicking he couldn't find anything in the bathroom to help with Larry's wounds.

" _ ** **I'm on my way up just relax okay? the police are on their way.****_ /i/u"

Sal run back to his bedroom, grabbing a shirt from his closet and tying it around Larry's shoulder and middle.

"my mom on her way up?" Larry ask. Sal nodded slightly, hugging Larry tightly.

"yeah. she said the police are on their way." Sal muttered. Larry gave a bloody smile.

Sal waited beside Larry's hospital bed. he'd required eight stitches in his cheek, but he was okay. Sal's dad had made it and been taken to the hospital where he was arrested. his girlfriend died at the scene. Larry had required 27 sitches, but had ended up okay.

"when can I do home?" Larry ask.

"whenever the doctors say you can." Lisa replied walking in. Sal didn't even bother to try and cover his face, Larry had seen it so many times and Lisa had seen it a few times. his mask kept rubbing against his stitches and he'd had to take it off. "your friends are here." Lisa said. Sal paled and searched for his mask quickly. when he couldn't find it he got up and hid in the bathroom. "Sal?" Lisa ask.

"he doesn't have his mask mom. he's hiding." Larry replied.

"oh I'm sorry... I forgot." Lisa said. Ashley, Todd, and Neil walked in.

"hey Larry. where's Sally? didn't even come to see his hero?" Neil teased.

"the doctors took his mask, it kept making his stitches bleed, so he's hiding." Larry murmured.

"hiding?" Todd ask.

"turn the lights out." Larry said. Ashley turned the lights out in the room and closed the door so the doctors wouldn't come in. "Sally. the lights are out." Larry said. the bathroom door opened slightly, but the lights where out in the bathroom so they couldn't see.

"hi guys." Sal muttered.

"hey Sal. sorry about your mask." Ashley said.

"no it's fine. mask or no mask, hiding it part of my life." Sal replied. the room got quiet.

"wow Sal, bring down the mood why don't you?" Todd snickered. Sal close the bathroom door again. "Sal, wait I was just joking." Todd said. Larry gave him a dirty look.

"Sal come on." Larry muttered, trying to get up. he winced slightly and Lisa made him lay down.

"Sal will be fine. lay down." Lisa asid.

four weeks after Larry was released they went into school. everyone stared at them. some gossiping about how Sal was abused and that the mask was probably from his dad hurting him. it went on for a minute before Sal turned to the group.

"shut the hell up about my dad you fucking sluts!" Sal screamed. everyone in the hall stared at him, the people gossping stared at him terrified. Larry shook his head and grabbed Sal's hand.

"come on Sally face." Larry muttered, pulling on Sal's hand.

"my dad was a dirt bag but hat doens't give them the right to say that!" Sal hissed. Larry nodded.

"I know Sally." Larry sighed.


	11. Nipple rings and six packs

they were in Sal's room. Larry was changing clothes because he'd been soaked in sweat from horsing around outside with Sal, who was relaxing with his mask off. Sal watched his bestfriend/boyfriend a moment. he had no idea that his boyfriend was anywhere near as fit as he was. he couldn't help but watch him as he pulled off his old shirt. Larry looked over catching his eye. he grinned and winked.

"see something you like?" Larry teased.

"when the hell did you find time to get in shape? and why the hell didn't I know you had a six pack?" Sal ask looking over him. Larry walked over to him, putting one hand on either side of his boyfriends head as he leaned over him. Sal sat back a little on the bean bag, raising an eye brow slightly.

"oh I was gonna tell you, as soon as you told me you had your nipples pierced." Larry smirked. Sal's hands immediately flew up to cover his chest, his face turning a bright red.

"heh, you saw those huh?" Sal ask nervously. Larry nodded with a smirk. "when?" Sal ask.

"about two weeks ago. let's see them." Larry smirked.

"no! they're sensitive and you're going to touch them!" Sal replied, blushing darker. Larry laughed.

"come on Sally, show me." Larry murmured. "you've seen my secret." Larry added.

"yeah but your secret doesn't hurt." Sal huffed.

"fine, I won't touch your sensitive nipples, now lets see." Larry said.

"fine but if you touch, just remember I've got a clear line of sight and I'm not afraid to hurt you." Sal warned. Larry covered himself quickly.

"I promise I won't touch." Larry replied quickly. Sal nodded and pulled his black sweat shirt up to reveal his red and swollen chest.

"hands or no hands I'll kick you in the nuts if you touch my chest." Sal hissed.

"I've already promised not to touch. I just wanted to see." Larry repeated himself. he frowned after a minute. "but I think you should get those checked out. looks like the time Ashley got her ears pierced and she was allergic to the metal they were made of." Larry said.

"they're fine. my nipples are just sensitive. just don't ask about it." Sal muttered.

"are you sure Sal?" Larry ask worriedly.

"yes Larry." Sal said, cheeks turning red again. "I already ask a friend." Sal muttered.

"who?" Larry ask. "wait, you told someone else before you told me you got your nipples pierced?" Larry pouted.

"well yeah! I wasn't going to just flash my chest at you." Sal huffed.

"and why not? I know you're just as in shape as I am." Larry said, running his fingers over Sal's toned stomach. Sal smacked his hands away, pulling his shirt down quickly.

"stop it. you know how I fucking feel about people touching me." Sal muttered.

"it's just me and I only promised not to touch your nipples." Larry replied.

"I still don't like it." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled softly and leaned down to him, resting his forehead against Sal's.

"oh yeah right." Larry murmured, kissing him deeply.

"I'm not joking, I seriously don't like it. I'm ticklish. I hate it." Sal said. Larry chuckles softly.

"you know I wouldn't tickle you. I learned last time." Larry muttered. Sal smirked.

"thats right you did." Sal smirked. Larry rubbed his chest slightly.

"I learned the definition of tiddy twister that day." Larry muttered. Sal pushed him back and got up off the bean bag.

"don't you have anything better to do than harrass your innocent and sweet boyfriend?" Sal ask.

"innocent and sweet my ass." Larry muttered. Sal huffed and smirked.

"you're right innocent and sweet don't bite." Sal smirked.

"and you fucking bite hard." Larry muttered.

"you like it though." Sal said. Larry chuckled and kissed him deeply.

"only when it's you." Larry said.

"you going to walk around half naked all day or put a shirt on?" Sal ask. Larry shrugged.

"I figured you liked it and would be fine with me walking around like this." Larry murmured. Sal smirked, running his fingers over Larry's well toned stomach gently.

"well I do like it." Sal said.

"and this is your apartment now, so it's not like anyone is going to walk in." Larry smirked.

"now we're talking about two different things perv." Sal chuckled.

"maybe a little." Larry replied. "but your dad doesn't live here." Larry said, pulling at Sal's shirt.

"stop it." Sal muttered.

"I will, when I get your shirt off." Larry replied. Sal rolled his eye's and pulled his own shirt off.

"there, happy now?" Sal ask.

"of course." Larry smiled, kissing him again. Sal chuckled and smiled at him, heading for the livingroom, but Larry gabbed him and tossed him onto his bed. he grinned and jumped up beside him, holding him tightly.

"I know what your planning, don't even think about it, Todd is coming by soon." Sal said.

"Todd will get over it." Larry murmured, pinning Sal down. Sal pushed at him, but he didn't really mean it. had he meant it, Larry would've gotten off immediately.

"Larry, I told you Todd is coming over." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled softly.

"should I be worried that you'd rather wait for Todd?" Larry teased. Sal smirked.

"yes I'm secretly having an affair with Todd and my gearboy." Sal chuckled.

"knew it." Larry grinned. Sal shoved him off.

"stop Todd will be here in a little bit." Sal muttered.

"tell you what, you push me off, I'll stop. you really have to push me off though, no horsing. I have to fall off and land on my ass." Larry said, kissing Sal's neck. Sal shivered slightly.

"Larry stop it." Sal muttered.

"you have to push me off." Larry smirked. Sal scold at him but eventually gave in and pulled him closer. suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sally?" Todd ask. Sal covered Larry's mouth, glaring when he went to answer.

"shut it Larry." Sal warned, getting up. he grabbed his mask and slipped it on, walking over to the door. he opened it and Todd raised an eye brow. Sal looked down at himself, his face lighting up as he grabbed his shirt off the floor. Todd had been looking at the makrs on his neck and chest. "don't ask." Sal muttered. Todd could hear Larry snickering inside the room.

"should I come back later?" Todd ask.

"yes!" Larry shouted.

"shut up Larry." Sal groan, face turning red under his mask. he talked to Todd for a few minutes before taking his Gearboy and closing the door. he put his shirt and Gearboy down then glared at Larry. "fuck boy." Sal hissed, pulling his mask off. Larry smirked and got up, pulling him close.

"the only boy I fuck is you." Larry murmured.

"shut up!" Sal hissed, blushing darkly.

"I mean I'd be more than happy to do something more useful with my mouth." Larry smirked. Sal gave him a dirty look, kneeing him hard. Larry yelped and doubled over.

"next time I say stop you'll listen won't you?" Sal glared. Lary groaned and nodded slightly, looking up just enough to see Sal walk out of the room.


	12. Hoodie

it was late in the night in the Addison apartments. everyone was laying in their bed sleeping away, except one person. Sal held his chest, panting slightly from the nightmare that had just awoken him. this wasn't a strange occurrence, it happened quiet often actually. often enough his walkie talkie laid on his pillow just in case he needed it. this was one of those times he did. he grabbed his walkie talkie and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
" ** **L-Larry?**** "  
it was quiet on the other end and Sal became more desperate.  
" ** **Lar-Larry?**** "  
he winced as his voice cracked and he sniffled softly before letting the talk button go. Larry groaned softly and shook his head, grabbing his walkie talkie.  
" _ ** **Sally face? you okay?****_ "  
he rubbed his eye's, unaware Lisa, his mother was listening in on a walkie talkie she'd bought. she was worried. Larry had disappeared in the night several times and she woke up to him trying to sneak back in. he never gave her a real answer other than he was out. it surprised her to hear Sal this broken.  
" ** _ _Sal?__** "  
" ** **I... can you...*sighs* I-I had another nightmare.**** "  
Larry sat up and rubbed his eye's.  
" ** _ _how bad was it?__** "  
he could hear Sal's shaky breath.  
" ** **th-the dogs Larry. I-I couldn't fight them off. th-they kept... I couldn'... the blood was everywhere...**** "  
Larry pulled on his pants.  
" ** _ _hold on Sal. I'm on my way okay? I'll be there in a second.__** "  
" ** **but I... what about your mom?**** "  
" ** _ _I'll just tell her I got up and went for a walk like I always do. I promise I won't say anything to her, until you say its okay.__** "  
it was quiet a moment.  
" ** **okay... the doors unlocked... I'm sorry. I know you're tired.**** "  
Larry rubbed his eye's again and walked out of his room.  
" ** _ _not as tired as you are Sally. I'll be up in a few.__** "  
it was quiet as Larry headed for the door.  
"Larry." Lisa said, walking out of her room.  
"oh hey mom, I'm just-" Larry started. Lisa held up the walkie talkie.  
"going to Sal's. go. stay with him and make sure he's okay. just stay with him, pour kid, his dad's not even there to stay with him." Lisa said softly. Larry smiled slightly.  
"don't tell him you know." Larry said.  
"don't worry I won't." Lisa said. Larry walked out.  
" ** **Larry?**** "  
" ** _ _I'm in the elevator Sal.__** "  
" ** **no... I just... thank you. dad used to help... before he left.**** "  
Sal's dad had been gone 3 weeks because of his new job, but he would be back next week.  
" ** _ _I know Sal. he'll be back soon.__** "  
Larry stepped out of the elevator and headed for Sal's apartment. he locked the door behind himself, heading straight for Sal's room. seeing Sal curled up on his bed, clutching the walkie talkie like his life depended on it, was not a new sight for Larry, but it didn't make it any easier. his heart still throbbed in pity when he saw it.  
"Sal?" Larry ask softly. Sal looked up at him slightly, he didn't even bother to grab his mask, Larry had seen him so many times without it, it didn't matter anymore. Larry sighed and curled up beside him, hugging his friend tightly.  
"I'm sorry Larry. I know I'm being stupid." Sal sighs.  
"no Sal, it's fine." Larry murmured. Sal hugged Larry tightly, burying his face into Larry's chest. Larry held him tightly. "have you been taking your medicine Sal?" Larry ask.  
"you know I haven't. dad keeps them locked away so I won't try and kill myself again." Sal replied. Larry kisses his forehead gently, holding him closer.  
"I'm going to break into the cabinet and get them for you. you need them." Larry said, getting up.  
"no!" Sal said holding tighter. Larry look down at his friend. now he was worried.  
"Sal?" Larry ask softly. Sal let out a shaky breath.  
"please, I don't want to be alone." Sal muttered. Larry tightened his hold on his smaller friend.  
"okay, I won't go." Larry murmured softly, pulling him closer. "I'll get it for you in the morning." Larry said. he felt Sal physically flinch at that, knowing he'd wake up in the morning from another nightmare and he'd be alone, again. terrified, though the light from the sun would soothe him slightly. "don't worry, it's Friday night. I left my mom a note for her to find when she wakes up and told her I was getting up early to hang out with you." Larry said.  
"huh?" Sal ask.  
"I can stay all night, I don't have to set an alarm and leave early in the morning." Larry murmured. "I can stay with you all night." Larry added. Sal relaxed slightly hearing that and Larry gave a small smile, running his fingers gently through Sals hair.  
"I'm sorry. I should be used to these stupid nightmares. I've had them on and off since the accident, but... they just keep getting worse." Sal sighed. "maybe I should get a light or something." Sal muttered, groaning softly.  
"nah." Larry said. "night lights are for whimps and you're one of the bravest people I know. nightmares happen, relax Sally Face. it's okay." Larry murmurs softly. Sal sighed softly and cuddles closer.  
"I dunno. I need something. I can't just keep calling you at all hours of the night and basically having a panic attack until you come lay with me and talk with me until I calm down enough to sleep again." Sal sighed. "maybe I need a stuffed animal to curl up with." Sal thought aloud.  
"you trying to replace me with a stuffed animal?" Larry ask with a smile. Sal gave a soft chuckle. "I don't mind laying with you Sal. you're my bestfriend and I'd do anything to help you." Larry said softly.  
"thanks Larry." Sal murmured, his eye's slipping closed.  
"hey Sal?" Larry ask. he knew if he stopped talking to Sal before he fell asleep, Sal would keep himself awake.  
"hmm?" Sal ask.  
"you didn't call me last night did you? because... I didn't hear my walkie talkie go off." Larry said.  
"well... I did... but you didn't answer. I knew you were tired... so I went and talked to Megan. I actually fell asleep up there." Sal said.  
"I didn't answer?" Larry ask, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry Sal. I can't believe I actually slept through it." Larry said.  
"no it's alright Larry. like I said... I knew you were tired ad I shouldn't depend on you. I'm sorry." Sal sighed. Larry simply hugged him tighter, that guilt would get him for a while. he rubbed gentle circles in the small of Sal's back while the other played with his hair.  
"hey Sal?" Larry ask softly.  
"hmm?" Sal murmured tiredly.  
"thank you." Larry said.  
"huh? for what?" Sal ask, pulling back some to look at his taller friend.  
"trusting me enough to see the real you instead of some stupid mask. I like your mask and all, but I love your real face more." Larry said.  
"I don't understand why you like my face, but I don't really like to sleep in my mask." Sal muttered, digging his face into Larrys chest again. he was drifting off again already. Larry muttered triedly about random things, trying not to fall asleep until he was sure Sal was asleep. once he was sure Sal was asleep, he sighed and cupped his friends cheek. he ran his thumb gently across one of Sal's scars.  
"I love you Sal. I really do and I'd do anything for you." Larry murmured, holding him tighter. he rested his chin on the top of Sal's head and closed his eye's. as he relaxed and fell limp, snoring. Sal peeked an eye open and looked at him. he gave a small smile, blushing softly and cuddled closer to him. closing his eye's, Sal fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Sal muttered softly. he was warmer than normal and it felt like someone was holding him. that was unsusual. he muttered tiredly, slowly opening his eye's. he was met with a dull brown shirt. he relaxed and cuddled closer, realizing it was just Larry. the arms around him were still limp, not tight as they had been last night, so Larry must've still been asleep. it felt nice not to wake up to another nightmare. he didn't want to wake Larry, his best friend had only gotten very little sleep for the past two weeks and Sal didn't want to keep him from getting anymore. besides, Larry looked peaceful and relaxed. aparently Larry didn't get that memo and yawned, his hold immediately tightening his hold on Sal. Larry grumbled and Sal looked up, realizing the sun was coming through his window and was on Larry's face. Larry probably wasn't used to that since his room didn't have a window for the light to get in. Sal gave his window a dirty look for waking his tired friend.  
"stupid light." Larry muttered. "where is it even coming from?" Larry hissed.  
"uh, thats the sun and it's coming through my window." Sal said. Larry pulled him closer, burying his face into Sal's hair.  
"I hate windows." Larry muttered. Sal smiled slightly.  
"I can go cover it up, but you'll have to let me go." Sal said. Larry grumbled and pulled the blanket up to cover his face, covering Sal's face as well.  
"uhg." Larry muttered. Sal chuckled softly.  
"I can go cover the window." Sal repeated.  
"I know but you're warm and I don't want to let go." Larry said. Sal wanted to bring up that him being warm wasn't the only reason Larry didn't want to let go, but that would end up with him telling Larry he'd heard him last night and he didn't want to embarrass his friend.  
"Larry?" Sal ask.  
"yeah Sally?" Larry ask.  
"why do you care to help me?" Sal ask.  
"because you're my best friend." Larry murmured.  
"yeah but you risk getting in trouble with your mom to stay with me because I call you in the middle of the night." Sal replied.  
"my mom's too cool. I won't get in trouble." Larry shrugged. "besides, I care about you." Larry added.  
"but why?" Sal ask. Larry shrugged.  
"I dunno, I just do." Larry muttered. his cheeks were getting red at this point.  
"we should get up, you still going to break into the medicine cabinet so I can get my stuff?" Sal ask. Larry nodded and let him go.  
"yeah." Larry said getting up. he got up and headed for the bathroom, coming back with Sal's medicine. "here come on Sally. we can head down to my place for some food." Larry said. Sal nods and follows him after taking his meds. he grabbed his mask and slipped it on quickly.  
"hey Larry face?" Sal ask as they stepped into the elevator.  
"yeah Sally face?" Larry ask, getting in to stand beside him.  
"thanks." Sal replied, hesitantly slipping his hand into Larry's. Larry's face lit up bright red at the action.  
"uh yeah, anytime." Larry muttered quietly.


	13. School of the gays

Todd, Neil, Larry, and Chugs main class had gone on an all day field trip. as they got back to the school, Larry had heard the news as soon as his class stepped off the bus. he'd heard something about 'that freak with the mask got what he deserved' and 'I hope he doesn't stay tied to the goal post all night'. immediately he grabbed his shit and went running for the football field. it was the end of the day, so the field was empty, but he could see one thing that made his heart sink. there, tied to the goal post like he'd heard, was Sal. he didn't look like Sal though. his hair had been crudely dyed bright pink, his pigtails at been cut from his hair, his mask was laying on the ground in front of him, he was in a dress, and to top it all off fag was painted on his forehead.

"Sal!" Larry shouted running over quickly. he threw his bag aside and pulled out his pocket knife. he cut Sal free and the boy collapsed onto the ground, clutching his mask in his hands.  
"Sal? what the hell happened to you? how long have you been tied up like that?" Larry ask seeing the marks burned into Sal's arm.

"they knew your class left. there was six of them. there was nothing I could do." Sal muttered. Larry turned as their other friends came running over, but Todd was missing.

"we heard about it! what the hell happened?!" Ashley shouted. Sal didn't even bother with his mask, the whole school had seen his face already. they gasp noticing Sal and quickly looked away, knowing he didn't want to be seen without his mask. Larry pulled Sal to his chest and wiped his forehead gently, removing the homophobic slang. he put Sal's mask on gently and looked him over. Sal refused to look at him, staring at the ground.

"Sal, what happened?" Larry ask softly. Sal looked at him briefly then back at the ground. Todd came running up and held Sal's clothes out to them.

"they were in lost and found." Todd said. Larry frowned at them, but when he found nothing wrong with them, handed them to Sal. Sal reached a shaky hand out and snatched his clothes.

"Sal? are you alright?" Ashley ask. Sal didn't acknowledge he just leaned against Larry's chest. Larry scooped him up and headed inside.

"Ash, call my mom to come get us." Larry said. Ashley nodded and started calling. Larry headed for the bathroom, but Sal shoved away from him. Larry frowned. "come on Sal, you need to change." Larry said.

"I'll change at home or something." Sal muttered.

"Larry! Sal!" Lisa shouted running in, thankfully the school wasn't far from the apartments.

"what happened?" Lisa ask her eye's landing on Sal.

"I left for a fucking field trip and he got attacked!" Larry growled. they managed to lead Sal to the principals office, who was surprised.

"who did this?" he ask. Sal opened his mouth, but glanced at Larry. Larry was pissed, he couldn't name the students. Sal sighed hard through his nose and took a piece of paper, grabbing a pen. he wrote eight names down, glancing at Larry to make sure he wasn't watching. Sal passed the paper to the principal. the principal wasn't worride about why Sal was watching Larry. Larry had a habit of punching anyone who hurt Sal.

"this all of them?" the principal ask. Sal shrugged.

"all of them I knew. there was like 20 of them. I could point them out but I don't know their names." Sal sighed. Larry pulled Sal close. they talked to the principal before letting them go home. Larry had a plan, if that many people in the school were homophobe, he was going to fix that.

it had taken some convincing, but he got all his friends in on it and a couple others, who weren't good friends but felt bad about what happened to Sal. they all dyed their hair a different color. Sal's was still pink, Larry's was red, Ashley's was yellow, Todd's was green, Neil's was orange, Chugs was purple. they each wore bright rainbow colored pants and different t-shirts. Sal's shirt was covered in rainbows with bright sparkly letters saying 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is'. Larry's was black with 'GAY AF' in bright red letters with a rainbow over the words. Ashley had an 'I support LGBT' shirt on. Neil wore a bright pink shirt with yellow letters that said 'Gay men suck (if you ask nicely.). Todd's shirt was grey with black letters saying 'I got 99 problems and society's attitude towards sexual orientation and gender identity covers like 98 of them'. all had 7 bracelets, one for every color of the rain bow, that said 'I support LGBT' on them. Sal was nervous about this as they all walked in together.

"how the hell did you get this stuff over night?" Ashley ask.

"I have people." Larry replied.

"Larry they're staring." Sal muttered, playing with his hair. his dad had to cut it into a pixie cute because how bad they'd cut it last night. Larry and Ashley cut their hair as well, so Sal wouldn't be as upset.

"they're supposed to Sal." Larry replied. a group of bigger male teens blocked the hallway and Sal coward behind Larry. Larry turned his head slightly and pulled Sal back to his side, holding his hand tightly.

"we don't want, fags like you in our school." Travis glared. in a fit of anger Sal glared.

"you're just angry because we can be openly gay and happy!" Sal shouted. Larry looked over at Sal with a grin. Ashley had an 'oh shit' grin on her face.

"you got something to say to me faggot?" Travis hissed, walk over. Sal swallowed had, staring at the bully.

"I believe he just called you gay." Larry smirked, shoving Travis. Sal straightened up and smirked under his mask. he could do this, Larry had his back.

"you're only homophobic because your so afraid to come out! you know people would judge you! but guess what, they judge you more for being a completely huge piece of shit! this is our school too, not yours and we have a right to be ourselves." Sal hissed.

"Sal's right!" Todd agreed.

"why would I want to be a fag like you!?" Travis hissed. Larry pulled a pack of cigarette's out of his back pocket.

"this is a fag you idiot and I don't know about you guys," Larry said looking at his friends. "but I'm not a cigarette, even if I smell like one." Larry smirked, putting them back in his pocket.

"my god he said something smart." Sal teased. Larry shoved him. just as they were sure a fist fight was about to go down, the entire group of boys behind Travis was called to the office. Sal scratched the back of his neck slightly. "remember yesterday, when you stripped me down and tied me up for hours? I fucking do. you guys are so going to get it and I'm going to laugh so fucking hard." Sal hissed staring at Travis. they headed for the principals office. Sal took Larry's hand and smiled. this wasn't so bad, this was actually fun. this was the best day of school ever.


	14. Sanitys Fall

Larry grinned as he and his friends stared at the fence.

"this is the best idea ever! since, you know, we're too broke to be able to buy tickets. it's a fucking Sanity Falls concert!" Larry grinned.

"why do we have to climb the fence? can't we just listen from here?" Sal ask.

"no way! half the experience is seeing them!" Larry replied, climbing over. Sal sighed and followed him and Ashley over. he paused at the top to look at the stage, knowing it'd probably be the only time he saw it. he jumped down and landed beside Larry, who grinned a pulled him to his side, kissing his head. "see wasn't that fun?" Larry grinned.

"yeah, fun." Sal replied. as the music started Sal bobbed his head to the beat, looking through his phone. the shadows of the people stood over him, leaving him unable to see anything but a couple flashes of light. he shrugged and sat down, looking through his phone. Ashley frowned noticing him. she nudged Larry, who paused in his headbanging to look at her. Ashley pointed to Sal. Larry followed her finger and frowned, kneeling beside his boyfriend.

"Sally?" Larry ask over the loud music. Sal looked up. "you okay?" Larry ask. Sal pushed his mask up some.

"yeah." Sal replied.

"why are you sitting down?" Larry ask. Sal shrugged.

"why not?" Sal ask.

"are you not having fun?" Larry ask.

"yeah I mean it's fun, but it's just like other concerts I've been too." Sal said. Larry looked dissapointed.

"you're not having fun." Larry sighed. Sal shook his head and got up.

"I'm having fun." Sal replied.

"but you said it's just like your other concerts." Larry said. Sal nodded, looking in front of him.

"yeah. I mean I'm standing in the shadow of tall sweaty people. I just stand around staring at people and listening to music. whats the point when I can sit down and do the same thing?" Sal ask. it suddenly seemed to dawn on Larry. Sal wasn't having fun watching the band, because he couldn't see the band. he smiled and pulled Sal to him. "what are you doing?" Sal ask.

"trust me, I have an idea." Larry chuckled.

Sal chuckled softly, watching the concert. of course Larry would come up with a solution. Larry grinned, holding onto Sal tightly, so he wouldn't fall. it had taken some convincing but he managed to convince his smaller boyfriend to get on his shoulders. Ashley smiled at them. Sal did have to admit his boyfriend was stronger than he thought, even if Sal was only 105 pounds, which wasn't very heavy for a 18 year old. Sal did have to admit, this was an amazing concert, now that he could see it. he was going to have to thank Larry later, probably take him out to see a movie or buy him the latest Sanity Falls CD.

"look guys! you're on the big screen!" Ashley squealed, pointing. both looked up and they were indeed on the big screen.

"can we just talk about this guy over here? holding up this dude with the coolest mask on!" one of the guys on stage shouted. Larry grinned, throwing his hand into the air, doing the metal salute. Sal waived slightly. "dude what is up with that mask!? and whats under it?!" he shouted. the entire crowd got silent waiting for Sal to answer as a security guard walked over. Sal was handed a mic.

"it's uh, it's a prosthetic." Sal replied.

"dude, you rock!" he shouted. Sal tensed nervously as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"uh thanks." Sal said, giving the mic back. as the crowd turned back to the band, Sal shifted on Larry's shoulders.

"Sally Face, you okay?" Larry ask.

"I'm nervous. everyone stared at me. makes me anxious." Sal muttered. Larry reached up gently and took his hand gently.

"easy Sal. it's alright." Larry murmured. the music started up loudly. "do you want down?" Larry ask.

"no." Sal muttered, squeezing Larry's hand gently.

"is it fun now Sal?" Larry ask. Sal chuckled.

"yeah Larry. it is pretty fun." Sal smiles slightly. Larry grinned and held him as they watched the concert.


	15. Drunk Sal

it had started, Larry knew his little boyfriend was drunk now. how did he know? because he just found one of his ear rings on the table and a shoe on the floor. when Sal started leaving clothes everywhere he was drunk. alcohol made his clothes fall off apparently. he'd start by losing a shoe or two. then an earring or three. his jacket would be next. his pants, his shirt, his socks, then his underwear. Larry knew he needed to find him now, he didn't want to have to carry him naked out to the car.

"Sal!" Larry shouted. if he wasn't careful, his boyfriend would be up on one of the tables dancing with a couple other guys. god he was glad gay bars didn't have very strict rules. the manager often found Sal as good entertainment, but would also keep an eye on him, just in case. most of the bar seemed to enjoy Sal. he could be free and happy here. Larry sighed and grabbed his boyfriends mask from the ground. that meant Sal was __really__ drunk. he didn't often lose his mask. "Sal! get out here!" Larry shouted. he walked over to the bar tender. "hey Terry, you seen Sal?" Larry ask.

"lil blue? last I saw he was dancing over there. he was showing off." Terry said, pointing to the dance floor. Larry nodded and headed towards where he spotted. he sighed stopping to grab Sal's other shoe. after a few feet he stopped to pick up his jacket.

"Sally, love, I think it's time to go." Larry said, looking at Sal. Sal laughed him. "come on babe, we need to go home." Larry murmured. he walked over. "where did your shirt go?" Larry ask. Sal giggled and shrugged at him. Larry shook his head, grabbing Sal's hand.

"lemme go Larry." Sal murmured.

"no, I love you and you're going to hate me in the morning for leaving you to your own devices." Larry said. Sal pulled against him with a whine. Larry sighed and grabbed him roughly, throwing him over his shoulder. Sal burst into giggles. "bye Terry." Larry said. Terry snickered and waived as they left. this happened every once and a while, when Sal forgot just how little he was. he could handle his alcohol for about five shots, but anymore and he was hammered. Larry threw Sal's clothes into the back seat of his car and plopped Sal into the front seat. he buckled him up. Sal whined trying to push away from him.

"stop. I was having fun!" Sal pouted. Larry sighed and locked the door, closing it. he headed for the drivers side and jumped in. he headed for Addison apartments quickly, he needed to get Sal to their apartment before he did something stupid, well more stupid than getting half naked in a bar.

Larry carried Sal over his shoulder into their apartment. Sal giggled as he was carried. Larry locked the door behind him quickly, making sure to lock the top door as Sal couldn't reach it. Larry dropped Sal onto the couch and took his stuff to the bathroom. he threw Sal's clothes into the hamper then took his earring and mask to the bedroom. Sal giggled happily and got up off the couch. Larry came back into the living room.

"Sal!" Larry shouted. Sal's pants were laying on the floor.

"yes?" Sal giggled. Larry sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"why are your pants on the floor?" Larry ask.

"why aren't yours on the floor?" Sal smirked. Larry sighed and shook his head.

"Sal, come on it's bed time." Larry said.

"no." Sal glared.

"come on Sally, bed time." Larry repeated. Sal giggled again.

"it's funny when you call me Sally." Sal grinned. Larry smiled slightly and shook his head. he pulled Sal to the bedroom and sighed.

"come on." Larry murmured. Sal finally let him pull him to the bedroom. he curled up in the bed with him.

Sal moaned in pain as he woke up.

"hey love." Larry murmurs.

"shut up." Sal groaned. he slowly opened his eye's and moved his head to look up at Larry, whose chest he was laying on. "my head hurts." Sal grumbled.

"probably because you managed to down an entire bottle by yourself before I started finding your clothes everywhere. you lost your mask last night, so I knew it was time to leave." Larry chuckled.

"why did you let me do that?" Sal muttered.

"I didn't. I finally had to tell Terry he wasn't allowed to serve you anymore." Larry said. Sal groaned slightly, curling up.

"make it stop Larry." Sal whined. Larry kissed his head gently. "stop, your love, it hurts." Sal muttered, curling up and pulling the blanket over his head.

"I told you this was going to happen. you get shit faced, I take you home, you nearly cry in the morning, say it'll never happen again, then do it again next month." Larry replied. Sal poked his head out of the blanket to glare at him.

"well at least I have fun." Sal muttered.

"oh I have fun. there's nothing more fun to be then carrying my giggling, drunker than life itself, half naked boyfriend out to my car." Larry smirked. Sal's face turned bright red.

"I don't giggle." Sal huffed.

"then I guess I was carrying someone else last night." Larry chuckled. Sal growled at him and curled back up under the blankets.

"next time tell Terry no more than five shots of anything." Sal muttered. Larry simply chuckled and held Sal tightly, willing to hold him until the hangover went away.


	16. Bows

Sal had been asleep at first, until the giggles at the lunch table were getting more noticeable. he yawned softly and sat up, looked confusedly at his friends. they were all laughing and giggling. his instinct was to make sure his mask was still on, but when he found it still in place he raised an eye brow.

"okay whats so funny?" Sal ask. Ashley giggled and looked at Neil.

"you were right, it's so cute." Ashley grinned. Sal looked confused.

"cute? whats cute?" Sal ask. "did you guys draw penis' on my mask again?" Sal scold.

"what? no! that's funny not cute and it was one time." Ashley giggled. Sal looked confused until Larry, late from having to talk to his teacher, plopped beside him. Sal looked over at him. Larry looked over at him and paused. he shook his head and went back to his food.

"what? what is it? what did they do to me?" Sal ask. his chest was getting tight, he was on the brink of a panic attack. what had they done? had they removed his mask while he was asleep? had they seen his face? he was going to have to move again. he was going to have to leave his boyfriend! Larry put his drink down and smiled at Sal.

"relax Sal. we've talked about this. deep breath okay? no panic attacks today." Larry soothed gently.

"what did they do while I was sleeping Larry?" Sal hissed. Larry smiled slightly and leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"you guys did that while he was sleeping?" Larry ask, he clearly didn't approve. but he was looking at something, so it wasn't that they'd seen his face.

"yeah! but you have to admite it's cute Larry." Neil laughed. Larry looked at his boyfriend, tilting his head. he nodded slightly.

"yeah it is pretty cute, but you guys seriously freaked him out." Larry said. Sal was tensing up again, but Larry pulled his phone out and showed him his reflection. after quickly looking his mask over, his gaze flickered up to his hair. he stared at it. his usual pigtail pony tails had been replaced with two bright pink bow's, making his pigtails stick out slightly and giving him a more girly look. Sal looked around the phone and stared at Larry, who could see he was getting red. his neck and ears were turning pink. Larry chuckled softly.

"you guys fucked with my hair." Sal muttered, glaring at his friends.

"dude we've been trying to see how you would look with bows in your hair since we met you." Ashley laughed. "it's cute though!" Ashley added.

"I have enough problem with people hating on my hair already. the last thing I need is-" Sal started.

"well, well, well. if it isn't the little gay boy." Travis smirked.

"Travis seeing the bows." Sal sighed. Larry glared over at Travis and stood up. he growled lowly getting in Travis' face.

"you fucking making fun of my boyfriend?" Larry snapped, shoving him hard. Travis smirked at him.

"look at him, he thinks he's a girl!" Travis laughed.

"what long hair means you think you're a girl?" Todd muttered.

"no look what the little freak does with his hair! bows and pigtails!" Travis laughed. Larry straightened his back.

"oh really?" Larry ask. "that what you think?" Larry chuckled. he grabbed Travis and dragged him off.

"I love him but sometimes he's so embarrasing." Sal sighed. he gave a slight smile under his mask. Ashley started giggling again, Todd and Neil joined her. Sal was confused, turning his head to look at what they were looking at. he couldn't help his own giggle as he caught sight of his lover. Larry had managed to find a rainbow striped hair bow and was wearing it in his hair, in a bun. Travis was no where to be seen. Larry plopped down.

"where the hell did you get that?" Ashley laughed. Larry shrugged.

"borrowed it off a girl in the hallway. had her fix up my hair." Larry shrugged.

"what happened to Travis?" Sal ask confusedly. Larry simply smiled at him.

"don't worry about him, I took care of him." Larry smiled. Sal looked confused, until Travis walked in with hat on his head.

"he's wearing a hat. he hates hates." Neil muttered. Larry shrugged.

"he thought hair made the man. I figured since bullies are children, they're not men. so I cut off his hair." Larry said. Sal stared at his boyfriend, unsure if he should be proud or upset. "then just to prove it to him, I got that girl to put my hair up." Larry added. he turned and gave Sal a goofy grin, while his boyfriend was getting a drink. the bun on his head bounced with the sudden movement and Sal started laughing, his drink shot out his nose. the liquid hit his mask and dripped into his lap while he started coughing. Larry laughed. Sal stood and laughed as his drink poured into the floor.

"you did that on purpose." Sal chuckled. Larry winked at him and chuckled, pulling him back down.

"bows aren't so bad." Larry chuckled.


	17. Viral

it had been a long month for Sal. he was lonely and desperately waiting for Larry to come home. see, his boyfriend had been taking on a trip with his class. they'd flown to Washington for a field trip, thankfully Larry managed to convince someone Travis had to go with them, but it left Sal bored and lonely. so when Lisa, Larry's mom, go the notice they were almost to the airport, she invited Sal to come with her and pick Larry up, knowing her sons boyfriend had missed him dearly. Sal had been ecstatic. that was two hours ago and he was still waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet, since his feet were starting to hurt. he saw Lisa jump up from her chair as a plane landed.

"thats Larry's." Lisa said. Sal picked up the sign Lisa had made and held it up, until he saw him in the crowd. Larry hadn't spotted him and Lisa hadn't spotted Larry, but Sal had. he dropped the sign and took off running. Lisa was confused until she spotted Larry. in a flash, she pulled out her phone, she was going to get this on camera. whatever was going to happen, was going to be cute. Lisa could see Sal ducking around people, which wasn't hard considering his height. Sal ran as fast as he could, dodging out of people's way until he was almost to Larry. Larry looked up from his phone and paused in his walking. a grin broke out on his face and his bags were dropped carelessly. Sal jumped up and hugged Larry as tightly as he could, arms and legs wrapped around his taller boyfriend as if afraid he'd disappear. Larry was quick to hold him, even as Sal pushed his mask up slightly and kissed him. Larry chuckled and kissed him back. it lasted for a minute before Sal pulled back and Larry put him down.

"I fucking love you." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled resting his forehead against Sal's.

"I love you too Sally." Larry smiled. he looked around. "my mom here?" Larry ask.

"yeah she's over there." Sal replied, fixing his mask. he helped Larry grab his stuff and they made their way over to her. Larry hugged his mom tightly and chuckled softly.

"I missed you guys." Larry muttered, pulling Sal close with his free arm. Lisa was too busy holding Larry to notice. as the separated and headed to the car, none noticed the spectators watching them.

Larry had been home three day's when either of them had seen the video. it wasn't hard to notice it either. they had several different angles. it turned out, his mother hadn't been the only one to notice Sal and four other people had filmed it. it looked like they hadn't meant to film it at first but once they noticed something was going on, they turned their attention away from their own pick up and watched Sal and Larry. now the video had become viral, looking for the two boys who ignored the rest of the airport for each other. they had first seen Ashley watching it and Larry assumed his mother had posted the video, but Sal soon realized it was from the wrong angle. Larry's mother had been standing in front of them, not off to the side. by the time they got home, it was on the news as the fastest viral video in their town. Sal blushed darkly.

"I didn't realize anyone was recording!" Sal muttered. Larry grinned and pulled Sal to him.

"it's cute." Larry chuckled. Sal huffed.

"maybe for you, but not so much from this angle. everyone at school has seen that." Sal muttered.

"I'll deal with the people at school." Larry assured him. "we should go on tv." Larry said. Sal froze.

"what? no!" Sal shouted. just the thought was making his anxiety act up. Larry pulled him close and quickly soothed him.

"relax Sal. it would only be once. besides, look at those video's. the people who recorded them are probably curious about us now." Larry said.

"I get nervous enough at school." Sal muttered. Larry dropped the subject, but little did either of them know, that wouldn't be the last of it.

Sal swallowed nervously, his chest was tight and his hands were sweaty. Larry, of course, was doing everything he could to sooth him. they never even had another chance to discuss going on tv. apparently someone from the school called the news crew and said they were here.

"I can't go in there!" Sal hissed quietly.

"yes you can, it's just school." Larry said.

"that is fucking news crew, that is not school." Sal replied.

"look you're adorable and you have your mask on, no one can see your face. it'll be fine Sal. look they're walking over to us, we're gonna have walk by them at least." Larry said. Sal muttered quietly as Larry took his hand and they started walking. just as the news crew was seemingly ready to give up, they stepped up on the school property.

"I hate life. I hate school. I hate anxiety." Sal mumbled to himself.

"relax it's fine." Larry replied. Sal huffed.

"yeah maybe for you. I already told you I get bullied enough as is." Sal said.

"yeah and I already told you I'd take care of it. so stop it." Larry replied. Sal whined softly, holding tightly to his arm as the news crew seemed to get excited.

"Larry." Sal begged quietly. Larry looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"we don't have to talk to them as a matter of fact, they can't talk to you without an adults permission. you're only 17." Larry said.

"that doesn't help now. they're walking over." Sal whined.

"just relax. it'll be fine." Larry assured.

"you're the boys everyone has been looking for, from the airport." the woman said.

"that would be us." Larry replied.

"I'm Diana from the channel 3 news. can you tell us what was going on?" Diana ask. Larry shrugs.

"I mean what do you want to know? I just got home from a school trip. my boyfriend missed me," Larry said, a fond smile growing on his face. "nearly knocked me on my ass." Larry added. Sal muttered something at him quietly.

"so who are you boys?" Diana ask.

"well, I'm Larry. this is Sal. he's got anxiety, he's not going to say much." Larry replied.

"Sal, are aware that half the people watching these video's think you're a girl?" Diana ask. Sal's piercing blue eye's stared at her from under his mask.

"well I'm clearly fucking not." Sal hissed. the woman was suprised by his answer and stepped back, giggling. "he already told you I'm his boyfriend." Sal snapped.

"Sal stop it. she ask a question, don't rip her head off." Larry laughed. Sal huffed, glaring at him.

"s-so boy's, what's the mask for?" Diana ask. the question Sal knew was going to happen, it always happened.

"it's a prosthetic from a childhood accident." Larry said. Sal seemed surprised Larry answered for him. "and he doesn't like to talk about it." Larry added. there it was, Larry's defensive and protective attitude for Sal. Sal felt just a little calmer with that side of Larry out. he could breathe now.

"hey fag face!" Travis shouted shoving Sal over from behind and knocked him into the new's woman. Sal got up quickly, reaching a hand out to the women.

"sorry. thats Travis. our overly homophobic bully." Sal muttered. Larry hissed and turned around, punching the crap out of Travis, knocking the bully over into the grass. Sal snickered and went back over to Larry. Diana dusted her self off and glared at Travis.

"snot nosed brat." Diana huffed.

"yeah, he's actually secretly gay and is so insecure it picks on Sal because we're openly gay." Larry said.

"why doesn't he pick on you?" the camera man ask. Larry laughed and looked at Travis, who was laying on the ground still.

"he's afraid of me. he should be afraid of Sal at this point, I knock the shit out of Travis every time he does something like that to Sal, but he just keep coming back. I think he has gay crush on my boyfriend and I will destroy him." Larry glared.

"sorry I knocked you over." Sal muttered.

"what kind of principal allows a monster like that to continue to go to his school?" Diana ask.

"well... ours. he doesn't care I guess." Larry shrugged.

"well maybe he will when he realizes this broad cast is live." Diana said.

"live?" Sal squeaked.

"yup. we just caught him assaulting you on camera. you could press charges you know." Diana said.

"uh, I think I'm okay. he didn't really hurt me. just pushed me. it's preschool stuff. he's just too stupid to realize he doesn't bother me anymore." Sal shrugged. "I mean, all he has to do is sneeze in my general direction and Larry will knock his teeth out." Sal snickered.

"so you feel safer with your boyfriend around then?" Diana ask.

"I-I mean, well... ye-yeah kinda. he's stronger than he looks and would have no trouble putting anyone in the hospital, not that, that means I can't defend myself. trust me, I broke Travis' nose because he tripped Larry in the hall and made him bust his lip. we look out for each other. we have to. we look out for ourselves and our friends. we're just a bunch of teens, if we didn't look out for each other, no one would." Sal explained. "it's us against the world and we're doing whatever we can to win." Sal shrugged. Larry smiled and him and took his hand.

"even if it is just beating up a couple homophobic bullies." Larry added. "we're late for class." Larry said pulling Sal away. the news crew stood shocked at their previous words and watched them go. Larry pulled Sal to him and pushed his mask up enough to kiss him deeply. "you're cute when you get all sentimental." Larry chuckled. Sal blushed softly, fixing his mask.

"shut up. I'm not cute." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled and kept walking with him.


	18. Piggy back

"Sally face, you okay?" Larry ask. Sal nodded tiredly, he and Larry had decided to go on a hike and were currently heading back to Addison apartments, but it was a good six mile walk and they were almost half way done.

"yeah, just tired, didn't sleep well last night, nightmares again." Sal sighed.

"why didn't you wake me?" Larry ask.

"you were tired. I... didn't want to bother you again." Sal replied.

"you don't bother me, you know that." Larry stated, kissing his hand. he paused and smiled at Sal. "you're not going to make it back home dude." Larry murmured, kissing his head. Sal whined softly.

"I know." Sal muttered, reaching up under his mask to wipe his eye's. "god I'm tired. maybe we call my dad to come pick us up." Sal said.

"nah, I got a better idea." Larry said, kneeling down.

"what are you doing?" Sal ask tiredly.

"get on my back." Larry smiled.

"are you sure?" Sal ask. "m'heavy." Sal added.

"I carry you literally all the time. get on my back." Larry said. Sal shrugged one of his shoulders and climbed up onto his boyfriends back, holding tightly. he pushed his mask up some and nuzzled Larry's neck, kissing it gently.

"thanks." Sal muttered.

"anytime Sally." Larry replied, standing. he continued on their way, carrying Sal without a hitch. Sal didn't bother to fix his mask, simply leaving his lips pressed gently against Larry's neck. Larry simply smiled and carried him. "Sally, love, you okay?" Larry ask.

"mmm." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled softly.

"your mask is going to fall off if you don't fix it." Larry murmured softly, adjusting his boyfriend gently. Sal gave a soft whine.

"I don't wanna. m'tired." Sal said. Larry smiled slightly and chuckled again.

"well when it falls off I won't be able to grab it, since I'm carrying you." Larry said. Sal liked the feeling of Larry against his skin, especially his face as it was sensitive. Larry knew it. Sal was desperate for skin contact, as most people avoided him since the accident. Sal sighed slightly and fixed his mask, laying his head on Larry's shoulder.

"why do you love me so much?" Sal ask softly. Larry raised an eye brow at his question.

"um... ya know, I dunno. how do I explain it? uh... I just do. kinda like an instinct, like... loving your parents or siblings or something. I just... fell for you, hard might I add." Larry gave a nervous chuckle. "the way you don't care about what people think, you're strong, brave, adorable. you care for people and wear your heart on your sleeve, but you live life to the fullest. you're so cute and I dunno. man I'm not doing this right... just trust I love you more than I can explain in words and in ways I don't know how to say..." Larry chuckled. Sal gave a soft chuckle and hummed softly against his neck. "why you love me?" Larry ask.

"because you're you. you don't care what I look like. you protect me. makes me really happy." Sal purred. "make me feel happy and human, not even my dad made me feel human." Sal sighed contently. Larry smiled, his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Larry murmured, kissing Sal's hand. Sal snored softly and Larry chuckled lowly, continuing to carry Sal home. Sal tightened his hold, digging his nails slightly into Larry's skin. Larry winced slightly, shifting Sal up just a little, to keep from being choked.

the walk had been long, feeling slightly longer with an extra 98 pounds, but Larry managed. he wasn't entirely tired, but he wouldn't mind a nap. he carried Sal into the apartments and headed for the elevator.

"Larry? what are you doing?" Henry ask, pulling mail from his and Sal's box.

"he got tired on the walk home, so I offered to carry him. he fell asleep." Larry shrugged, pushing his card in to go to the basement. as the doors closed Sal shifted.

"Larry?" Sal muttered sluggishly.

"it's okay Sal, I'm heading to my room. " Larry said. Sal pushed his mask up some.

"did I sleep quietly?" Sal ask softly.

"for the most part. you whined a couple times, but only when you were slipping." Larry replied.

"hmm." Sal muttered, wiping his eye. "I should get to my room." Sal murmured.

"nah, you're staying with me. you seem to sleep better with me." Larry replied. Sal nodded against his neck. he walked out into his apartment and carried Sal to his room. he sat Sal down on his bed and knelt down. Sal gave him a tired blink even as Larry unhooked his mask, leaning forward to gently peck him on the lips. Sal smiled slightly and flopped backwards onto Larry's bed. Larry chuckled and put Sal's mask on his dresser. he pulled their shoe's off, tossing his disgusting sweat covered shirt aside. he tossed his pants aside and got onto his bed. he pulled Sal's own sweat covered shirt off. "you gonna sleep in your pants?" Larry ask.

"only if you aren't going to take them off." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled and took Sal's pants, tossing them aside. he pulled the blanket up over him and his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around Sal's waist, his bare chest pressed against Sal's bare back. Sal murmured contently pulling Larry's arms up.

"what are you doing?" Larry ask. Sal didn't answer, hugging Larry's arms to his chest. Larry chuckled softly, tightening his hold gently, rubbing his thumb gently against Sal's chest.

"love you." Sal muttered. Larry smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you too." Larry said softly. Sal curled up slightly, tangling his legs with Larry's. Larry watched him, yawning slightly. he smiled looking at at Sal, whose eye's slowly slipped closed. he tightened his hold and closed his own eye's. "wake me up if you need me." Larry said. Sal gave a slight nod.

"okay. I will." Sal replied. the boys cuddled together, falling asleep in the comfort of their lover.


	19. Birthday surprise

four years. four years of high school and four years of dating. they were the happiest four years of Sal's life. feeling loved and cared for by his boyfriend. his dad had disappeared, leaving the appartment paid for monthly already, nearly three years ago. police never found him, so Larry was all he had. well, him and Lisa. high school was hell and it was their last year before college. Travis had moved last year and the school was a happier place. gay couples happily wondered the halls. Sal shook his head and opened his locker, Larry had been acting weird lately. almost nervous to even look at Sal. he wouldn't even sit with him at lunch, always grabbing Ashley and taking off. it was disapointing to say the least, he hadn't been able to eat lunch with Larry for nearly two weeks. Sal was sure Larry was leaving him, it was actually upsetting. he didn't want to be alone, not again. Sal sighed and put his books in his locker. he closed it and turned to walk to the lunchroom, only to walk right into Larry. he grunted and took a step back, shaking his head.

"sorry Sally face." Larry grinned. he could tell Sal was suspicious of him.

"well if it isn't mister-I-don't-have-time-for-my-boyfriend." Sal muttered. Larry's face turned bright red and he gave a nervous laugh.

"heh... sorry. I... I just realized your birthday was coming up. I've been working on something. Todd and Neil were supposed to keep you busy so you wouldn't notice." Larry said, guiltily.

"I-I always notice when people avoid me." Sal muttered. Larry hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to! I didn't think of it like that! please love me!" Larry cried, holding him tightly. Sal's face lit up bright red.

"I always love you." Sal murmured. "well my birthday was yesterday, so... what is this big project you've been working on?" Sal ask. Larry grinned.

"later." Larry replied. they headed for the lunchroom, Sal leaning against Larry's side happily. they plopped together on the seats with their trays.

"you guys seem happy. did anything happen?" Ashley ask with the biggest smile Sal had ever seen. Sal looked confused.

"why are you creepy?" Sal ask. Larry snorted, giving Ashley a dirty look. Ashely got quiet and ducked her head down. Sal looked confused turning to Larry, who quickly smiled at him.

"what? why you looking at everyone like that?" Larry chuckled amused. Sal frowned, everyone was acting weird.

"what the hell is going on?" Sal hissed. his friends looked shocked. "you're all acting weird." Sal added. Ashley giggled.

"you're the one whose acting weird." Ashley giggled. Sal shook his head, getting up.

"ya know, I gotta piss. I'll be back." Sal muttered heading for the bathroom.

"knock it off assholes." Larry glared.

"oh come on Larry, just do it now." Ashley begged.

"no! it's supposed to be private and special!" Larry hissed.

"well, he's awful suspicious and with your current behaviour probably believes we know something he doesn't." Todd said.

"we do though!" Ashley replied.

"I'm pretty sure he meant something like the fact that this behaviour could lead to Larry breaking up with him." Neil replied.

"exactly!" Todd said. "what if we're all pushing him into thinking you're about to leave him? it doesn't take a genius to know he has severe anxiety." Todd added.

"fine! I-I'll do it... right before our next class in the fucking hall. better?" Larry glared. Sal returned a few minutes later and plopped into his seat, everything seemed normal, except Larry was nervous again. Sal sighed and stared at his food until lunch ended and they headed for their lockers. "h-hey Sal... so we've been together for what, four years right?" Larry ask. Sal looked over.

"uh yeah." Sal replied.

"and you really love me right?" Larry ask.

"yeah..." Sal said.

"and I really love you right?" Larry ask.

"Larry what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sal ask finally.

"I-I... um... we-w-well ya see..." Larry muttered nervously.

"spit it out!" Ashley shouted. Larry coughed slightly.

"uh... I..." Larry muttered. Sal raised an eye brow.

"what is with you? cat got your tongue? spit it out." Sal muttered amused.

"marry me?" Larry ask pulling something from his pocket. Sal stared at him. his face, neck, and ears were just as red as Larry's. Sal looked at the ring. it was a small gold band with, of course, the Sanity Fall's logo shaped in small jewels on it.

"u-uh, yeah." Sal said. Larry's face lit up and he grinned, putting the ring on Sal's hand. the school seemed to cheer and Sal blushed darker, realizing the school was watching them. "the whole school is watching." Sal muttered, feeling his anxiety scream at him.

"would've been embarrassing if you'd said no." Larry laughed. Sal gave a nervous laugh.

"I thought about being mean and pulling a mean joke, but I thought it would be like, heart breaking." Sal admitted as they grabbed their books. "i-is this why you've all been so weird?" Sal ask. Larry rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"yup." Larry replied.

"I feel as though I should say I absolutely refuse to wear a dress at the wedding." Sal said. Larry laughed and hugged him tightly.

"thats fine Sally." Larry murmured and chuckled softly.


	20. Christmas

"Merry Christmas!" Larry exclaimed, kissing the nose on Sal's mask.

"Merry what?" Sal ask.

"Christmas. Merry Christmas, you know the 25th of December." Larry replied.

"oh yeah that. we haven't celebrated that since my mom died." Sal shrugged.

"but your mom died when you were like three." Larry said. Sal nodded.

"yup. mom was the only one who celebrated holidays." Sal said.

"but you still dress up for Halloween." Larry said.

"that one's always been my favorite, mom and dad both liked that one. the first Christmas we had after mom died, was awful. dad cried the whole time and I was still in the hospital. we never celebrated again. besides it's December 23rd." Sal replied.

"well you're coming to my place for Christmas! mom and I always celebrate. it was my dad's favorite holiday." Larry said.

"and you still celebrate?" Sal ask.

"yeah mom grieves differently, it's the day of the year we share stories about my dad and ya know. we exchange gifts and have a happy holiday." Larry said.

"wish my dad did that." Sal said.

"well I hope you at least picked up a card or something for today's stupid gift exchange at school." Larry said.

"oh, I-I'm not going. like I said, we don't celebrate." Sal replied.

"you have to. come on." Larry said pulling him towards the bus. Sal sighed.

"but I didn't even buy a gift." Sal muttered.

"neither did I, I painted a picture. all my friends get one." Larry shrugged. "c'mon we'll hit up the store before we go." Larry said pulling him past the line for the bus. Sal sighed and let Larry pull him.

Sal did manage to get nice gifts for his friends and walked in with the wrapped presents.

"this is stupid." Sal sighed.

"no it's not." Larry huffed. their three friends ran over to them.

"hey guys! you almost missed the gift exchange!" Ashley said.

"we had to go buy presents because someone was apparently going to skip Christmas." Larry teased, nudging Sal gently.

"we haven't celebrated since mom died." Sal replied. "I wasn't even going to come to day." Sal sighed. they all exchanged gifts until they looked at Larry.

"so Larry what did you paint everyone this year?" Todd ask curiously.

"last year he did different pictures for everyone." Neil explained to Sal.

"c'mon they're in the art room. teacher promised to protect them for me." Larry said, shoving one hand into his pocket and grabbing Sal's with his other.

"this makes me uncomfortable. I haven't celebrated Christmas in years." Sal muttered.

"eh you'll be fine Sally." Larry assures him.

they walked into the art room but, Sal stood awkwardly outside the room. Sal looked around at the decorations, his chest started to feel tight. the memories were coming back. memories, good and bad, that he'd pushed away for so many years were flooding back. he took a shaky breath and backed up. his anxiety was having a field day. he hated Christmas, he hated it! he remembered the first Christmas he ever rememebered, it was the first and last time Sal had ever seen his dad strike his mom. he'd put her in the hospital. he remembered the Christmas where he got Gizmo. man was it hot in here? Sal didn't feel well suddenly. he was dizzy. he barley even noticed Larry run over to him.

"Sal? hey you okay?" Larry ask. Sal stared at Larry a moment, his bright blue eye's looking confused and hazy, before his legs gave out. Larry was quick to catch him. "Sal!" Larry shouted. he lowered Sal to the floor gently as their friends raced over.

"Larry! Sal! what happened?" Ashley ask.

"I-I dunno! he just collapsed!" Larry replied. he gently felt at Sal's neck. "h-his pulse is fucking erratic." Larry said scooping Sal up quickly. "I gotta get him to the nurse." Larry said. immediately his friends too off in front of him, moving people out of the way. Sal never even groaned, he was simply unconscious. Larry ran into the office and straight for the nurse.

Sal moaned lowly slowly blinking his eye's. where was he? what had happened? he wasn't alone, but the room was dark and he could tell he didn't have his mask on.

"Sal?" Larry ask softly.

"Larry? what happened?" Sal muttered.

"you passed out. dude what happened? why did you suddenly have a panic attack?" Larry ask. Sal's face got pale and he sighed.

"nothing. I told you I didn't celebrate Christmas. brings up... old memories. they're not all nice either. I-I don't want to talk about it, I'd really rather go home." Sal muttered.

"before you do, at least let me show you what I painted for you. i-it took nearly two months for yours alone. please?" Larry ask. Sal sighed and got up, putting his mask on.

"okay, I guess." Sal sighed.

"I'll carry you, others are in class, but arts only on Wednesday's and Thursdays." Larry said. Sal shrugged slightly and let him carry Sal to the art room. he headed for the art room, Sal on his back. "I-I wasn't sure what you'd like, so... I, uh, ask your dad. he suggested this. so don't be like angry or upset, at least not at me. I did what I could, but I couldn't make it... perfect." Larry said. Sal was curious as he cuddled closer Larry.

"you sound scared." Sal said.

"I am." Larry replied. he sat Sal down on one of the stools. "I'm really scared actually." Larry added. he gave a nervous chuckle and pulled the picture out. Sal stared his breath hitched and his eye's welled immediately with tears. Larry panicked. "I'm sorry! don't cry please! I-I'm sorry." Larry said quickly hugging him. tears dripped from under Sal's mask slowly, but they soon quickened to the point where he was almost sobbing. the picture, beautiful as it was, was of his mother. it wasn't that Sal didn't like it, he loved he looked perfect down to the familiar love in her eye's. it broke him. everything that he'd spent years blocking broke out and he couldn't stop himself. he sobbed hard. Larry just kept telling him he was sorry, he didn't know what else to say. he had never, ever, wanted to make his sweet boyfriend cry. "Sal? wh-whats wrong? talk to me." Larry begged.

"I can still see them ripping her apart." Sal sobbed. Larry's shoulders drooped, he knew what Sal was talking about. the dogs that killed his mother and ruined his face.

"I... I'm sorry. I really am. I just... I wanted you to have something nice to remember her by." Larry sighed. Sal clung to him sobbing softly.

"I love it." Sal murmured.

"what?" Larry ask.

"I love it. thank you." Sal muttered, reaching up to wipe his eye's under his mask.

"you're not angry?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head sniffling slightly.

"n-no... I-I'm happy. th-thank you." Sal murmured, looking up at him. Larry nodded hugging him tighter.

"you wanna go home?" Larry ask. Sal nodded quietly and Larry smiled slightly. he grabbed the painting and Sal's hand, leading him out of the school. Christmas was a painful time for Sal, but it would get better with Larry's help.


	21. Dogs

Sal was the hardest person in school to scare. no one had ever scared him. so the entire school, except for his friends, got together to scare him. Sal had been talking to his group of friends, leaning against Larry when he heard it. a low growl. curiosity got the best of him and he turned around. he froze. three huge dogs. his head felt weird, he was getting dizzy. when one of the massive creatures barked, Sal jerk backwarsds, bumping into Larry who was quick to catch him. he knew what was happening. Sal was going to have a panic attack. he was clutching his chest and screaming at Larry, mostly gibberish but he got in a few words about how he couldn't breath. he collapsed unconscious and Larry picked him up. everyone, but again their friends, was laughing. Larry glared at them.

"you fucking assholes! look what you did!" Larry shouted running for the office. Ashley was quick to follow. the whole school grew deadly quiet when they heard the sounds of the ambulance and realized what they'd done. the whole school was in trouble. they were immediately sat down, told what PTSD was, taught how panic attacks can cause certain people to nearly stop breathing, and were punished for what they'd done to Sal, no popular lunch foods for a month.

nearly three and a half weeks later, Sal and Larry stumbled into school neither looked very good, they could see that even with Sal's mask. Sal had only napped a bit in those weeks, locked away in his room alone screaming. Larry had sat in front of his bedroom door the whole time, refusing to move in case Sal needed him. they were both exhausted and they looked it. the school seemed to stare at Sal, who couldn't care less if he tried. he was so tired and emotionally drained. his arms were covered in fresh bandages. his PTSD had aggrivated his depression. he held tightly to Larry's hand, his breath hitching slightly at certain parts of the school, but Larry just pulled him along carefully. when they finally reached their lockers Larry looked at Sal.

"are you... sure you want to come back today? we can go home right now." Larry said. Sal nodded silently and turned to his locker. Larry nodded and pulled his own books out. the teachers would allow Larry and Sal to sit together, Sal leaning against his taller boyfriend. the few classes were a breeze, but the class right before lunch, was where it happened. something sparked Sal's anxiety, causing panic. he suddenly stood and threw his desk across the room with surprising strength. his PTSD was acting up. Larry jumped into action, putting his hand up slightly and walking towards Sal, who threw his chair at the board and screamed at him, then ran from the room. "sorry." Larry muttered, chasing after him. Sal ran through the hallways screaming loudly.

"MOM! THE DOGS! THE FUCKING DOGS!" Sal screamed.

"Sal come back!" Larry shouted, trying to keep up with him. Sal finally collapsed to his knee's in the main hallway. Larry ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "come on, let's go home. you did amazing today." Larry murmured, scooping him up gently.

"I did it again." Sal muttered, clinging to Larry. it was true, Sal had done it again. he'd done this a few weeks ago at home, some how managing to pick the couch up in their living room and throw it in to the kitchen. Sal's father, Henry, didn't seem fazed. this apparently happened a lot when Sal was a kid, right after the accident. he'd also done it the other day, when the vending machine sat him off and he knocked over all the shelves in the basement and nearly hurt himself. he didn't mean to, it's just how he reacted.

"it's okay Sal, you didn't mean to." Larry replied. "and nobody got hurt, so the school will get over it." Larry added. he carried Sal home.

three day's later they were back. Sal couldn't have a service dog, for obvious reasons, so he'd brought Gizmo, who had been trained years ago to help him with his PTSD. he even had his own cute little vest, but he didn't have a leash. Gizmo sat on Sal's shoulder, quietly, not moving. he stared at the school, as if disgusted what these people had done to Sal.

"hey Sal." Ashley smiled walking over, follwed quickly byt the rest of the group.

"hi." Sal muttered softly.

"how ya feel?" Ashley ask.

"stupid and tired. really tired." Sal replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad to see your back though. our friend group wasn't the same without you or Larry. it was just me, Todd, Neil, and Chug and it was super weird." Ashley smiled. Sal nodded slightly and cuddled to Larry's side.

"leave'im alone for a little bit guys." Larry murmured, sounding just as tired as Sal.

"are you guys okay?" Chug ask.

"no Chug, we're fine." Sal muttered. "just tired." Sal added.

"why did you bring Gizmo to school?" Todd ask reaching to pet the cat. Gizmo hissed at him.

"this is Sal's service animal. Gizmo alerts everyone to when he's about to have an episode so I can't try and stop it before it happens. don't touch him." Larry explained.

"but we pet Gizmo all the time?" Ashley said confused.

"he was off duty. retired. I had to get his liscense reinstated and he had to go through a little training again." Sal replied. Gizmo purrs softly cuddling to Sal. they headed to class. they made it for a while, but when they got to the class before lunch again, it happened. Gizmo yowled loudly and Lary jumped up. he grabbed Sal and pulled him out of the room.

"Sal?" Larry ask.

"I'm okay. just nervous, right before lunch is when happened. make me nervous." Sal muttered swallowing hard. "every time she say's it's almost lunch time it gets me." Sal sighed.

"it's okay Sal. " Larry murmured. he hugged him tightly and took him home, it would be a long road to recovery but it would be okay.


	22. Jailed

"well, well, well. mr. punk got caught did he?"

"shut up and get me out."

"nah, this is better. this more fun. what will your mother think?"

"what would yours think knowing you didn't get me out!"

"probably nothing asswipe, she's dead."

"well she wouldn't approve of it if she wasn't! I'm serious! get me out! I'm in here because of you!" Larry shouted slamming against the bars. he glared at his boyfriend, who chuckled, despite the fact his arm was in a new cast and there were bruises all over his neck and other arm.

"I told you to leave Travis alone. I told you, you were going to get into trouble." Sal laughed at him. Larry glared.

"Sal! come on get me out! I don't need this on my record! besides he put you in the hospital! self defense!" Larry glared. Sal sighed.

"look I can't get you out until tomorrow. they said you have to go before the judge, but you really messed up, you broke his jaw Larry." Sal said.

"are you serious!? tomorrow!?" Larry shouted. Sal laughed and shook his head.

"nah! someone lady got footage of Travis beating the crap out of me and you coming to the rescue. they're processing your paper work now, self defense." Sal smiled.

"you shit head. you had me for a second there. knew you wouldn't leave me in here." Larry said.

"oh I wanted to. I wanted you to stay in jail for the night and learn your lesson, but they're letting you out." Sal smirked. Larry scold at him.

"asshole!" Larry glared.

"I bailed you out!" Sal hissed.

"I'm still in here." Larry said, rattling the bars.

"it's going to be a little bit before they get you out. just relax." Sal chuckled.

"thats not funny!" Larry glared.

"then don't suddenly attack someone." Sal said.

"he broke your arm, I wasn't just going to sit back and watch him." Larry hissed. Sal smiled under his mask and leaned forward, resting his mask against the bars.

"they're working on it. they're going to get you out okay? my dad finally likes you again. don't think he'll mind that we're dating anymore, he actually paid half your bail. I paid the other half, I didn't want to bother your mom." Sal murmured. Larry laughed slightly and kissed the lips on his mask.

"you really bailed me out?" Larry ask. Sal nodded.

"yeah I mean, I love you, why wouldn't I?" Sal ask. Larry smiled at him.

"not many people care about me like that Sal. just my mom and my dad." Larry said.

"I would pay your bail anytime you helped me." Sal winked at him. Larry chuckled. he smiled at his boyfriend. Sal sighed. "sorry I got you arrested." Sal sighed.

"huh? you didn't get me arrested." Larry said.

"I-I called the cops. I thought he was going to kill you..." Sal sighed. Larry shook his head.

"you did what you needed to do Sal, so did I. cops did what they needed to do. it's okay." Larry murmured. Sal nods slightly. he stepped back when a cop walked over.

"looks like you're free this time Johnson. you won't be lucky next time." the officer hissed, opening the cage. Larry stepped out quickly and ran over, hugging Sal tightly. his smaller boyfriends feet left the ground as Larry hugged him tightly.

"Larry! put me down!" Sal laughs. Larry chuckles and puts him back on his feet.

"hey! what about me!?" Travis shouted as they locked his cage. "why is he free!?" Travis shouted.

"because you broke my arm and some lady recorded the whole thing asswipe." Sal smirked, under his mask. Larry chuckled and grabbed Sal's hand leading him out of the police station. they met Henry on the way out.

"heh, thanks for bailing me out, uh, Henry sir." Larry chuckled nervously. Sal snickered.

"he called you sir. I didn't know he knew how to say that!" Sal laughed. Larry glared at him, but Henry was snickering too.

"look Larry, you're a good kid. we got off on the wrong hand, but any guy who gets himself arrested because some punk broke my sons arm is more than welcome in my apartment, even if he is my son's punk boyfriend." Henry said. Sal smiled under his mask. Larry had managed to make an impression on his homophobic father, now they could actually be happy.

"uh, thanks... I think." Larry chuckled.

"you're a punk, get over it." Sal muttered.

"shut up." Larry laughed, shoving him.

"oh wouldn't you like that? no way you'll be hearing about this for years to come. we'll be sitting on the couch and randomly I'll be like 'hey remember that time you got arrested and called my dad sir?' and you're going to fucking die." Sal laughed. Henry headed for the car.

"asshole! you wouldn't!" Larry said.

"I would." Sal replied.

"then I'll be like 'oh yeah! well remember that time your face mask flew off and broke my nose? oh! good times!' and you'll fucking hate me." Larry smirked.

"you wouldn't dare bring that up!" Sal replied.

"maybe I will, maybe I won't." Larry smirked.

"you don't have to say it, I hate you know." Sal replied.

"oh it was funny." Larry chuckled.

"no it wasn't you asshole. I broke your nose." Sal muttered.

"and? I was fine." Larry replied as they got into Henry's car.

"you were only fine after your mom took you to the hospital because you passed out from blood loss!" Sal glared.

"you guys talking about when Sal broke your nose?" Henry ask.

"yup." Larry replied.

"it was an accident! at least I didn't get arrested!" Sal hissed.

"not yet." Larry replied. Sal glared at him. Henry chuckled and drove them home. as they got to the apartment they headed for Larry's room.

" called." Lisa said as they walked in.

"yeah and?" Larry ask.

"he paid your bail?" Lisa glared. Larry chuckled nervously.

"yeah Travis broke Sal's arm so I broke his face and we both got arrested." Larry replied.

"he broke Sal's arm? you okay Sal?" Lisa ask.

"I'm fine. I've had worse bullies in New Jersey. Travis isn't all that bad." Sal smiled slightly. "besides whats the point of a bully when you've got an awesome boyfriend like Larry hanging around." Sal chuckled. Larry smirked, puffing his chest.

"alright . no stereo for a week for going to jail." Lisa said.

"what so unfair!" Larry huffed. "I saved his life." Larry said.

"you got arrested doing it." Lisa said.

"next time don't get caught." Sal teased.

"he's right." Lisa replied. Sal laughed.

"come on we can still listen to Sanity's Fall on your tv." Sal said.

"do not blow your speakers again Larry!" Lisa shouted.

"yes mom!" Larry replied. Sal chuckled and cuddled to Larry's side.

"thanks." Sal muttered.

"anytime. what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let someone beat up the cutest little guy in the world?" Larry ask with a grin.

"little. did you just say little?" Sal glared.

"yeah. you're tiny and adorable and mine." Larry said.

"fuck you." Sal muttered walking out.

"hey wait! Sally come back! love me." Larry laughs and grabs his arm. "come back." Larry murmured.

"I hate you." Sal muttered.

"I love you." Larry smiles, pulling him to his chest. he kisses him deeply.

"yeah yeah." Sal muttered, hugging him.


	23. Sal gets arrested

Larry raced into the police station.

"Sal!" Larry shouted running over to one of the caged area's. his 17 year old boyfriend looked up at him. he looked into Sal's eye's confused. "wh-why were you arrested? what happened?" Larry ask. Sal looked down, before turning his gaze to the cage beside him. Travis was cuffed and beat up inside, he appeared to be either unconscious or sleeping. Sal shrugged his shoulder, making the handcuffs on his arms jingle.

"I... I had to do something. he wouldn't stop." Sal muttered. Larry looked confused.

"wouldn't stop what?" Larry ask. Sal turned his head away but lifted up his shirt some. Larry could see bruises, handprints, and bite marks up and down his sides and all over his stomach.

"he just wouldn't stop. so I hit him, to give him a taste of his own medicine, but when I started I couldn't stop and here I am." Sal sighed. he looked at his bloody and bruised knuckles. "but it felt amazing to finally shut him up." Sal muttered.

"have you shown the police?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head. "why not?" Larry ask.

"cause I'll have to show them my face too." Sal muttered.

"you need to tell them! you could go to jail for this! big time!" Larry shouted.

"I don't want them to see my face." Sal muttered. Larry glared.

"fine I'll tell them." Larry said. Sal tried to protest but Larry ran off before he could. before Sal knew it, he was being dragged to a medical office and plopped into a chair. "he's tough guy, mostly for the fact he's afraid to let people see his face, so he's not really going to show you that willingly." Larry said.

"what happened to your face?" the officer ask.

"when I was three my mom and I were attacked by wild dogs. they killed her and ripped my face apart. I wear this for medical reasons." Sal said.

"can you take it off? we'd really like to see what this guy did." the officer said.

"no." Sal replied. "I'd be more than happy to show you everything he did to the rest of me, but my face is off limits." Sal added. Larry shakes his head and sighs.

"he's not going to take it off for you guys." Larry said.

"well take it off for him." the officer said.

"what?! no way! I'm not going to do that to him! he doesn't like it when I do that in public." Larry glared. "he's got bruises and shit all over the rest of his body! just look at those!" Larry added.

"can't you just let them leave me in a cell? I really don't want to do this. you know as soon as he gets out he's going to come back he always does." Sal muttered. Larry bent down slightly.

"do you have a black eye?" Larry ask. it was true, after a bit of time, the swelling was finally taking over his eye.

"no I'm fine." Sal replied quickly. Larry narrowed his eye's.

"he fucking puched you in the face?" Larry ask.

"maybe." Sal muttered.

"you said he always comes back. what do you mean?" the officer ask. Sal pulls out his phone and shows them pictures.

"here. this is what I look like everytime either I or Larry piss Travis off. I take picture everytime. just to remind myself I finally had enough and hit back. look where that got me." Sal said. the officer frowned and left the room with his phone.

"take it off now." Larry said.

"Larry I-" Sal started. Larry crossed his arms over his chest and Sal sighed. "fine." Sal muttered, taking his mask off. he looked up at Larry, his face was swollen and bruised. his eye was almost swollen shut. there was dry blood under his nose. "it's not as bad as it looks." Sal murmured. Larry knelt down in front of him, he gently reached up and ran his thumb over one of the bruises. Sal winced looking up at him.

"these look painful." Larry murmured.

"it's okay. it doesn't hurt unless you touch it." Sal murmured, pulling back away from Larry's touch. "like your doing now." Sal muttered quietly. Larry kissed his forehead and let go.

"sorry." Larry replied.

"can I put my mask back on now?" Sal ask.

"shirt off first." Larry sighed. Sal sighed and took his shirt off. his upper body was purple and blue. all the bite marks, hand prints, and other bruises were clearer and covered his torso. Larry looked him over gently, taking in every detail. "what the hell did he do to you?" Larry ask. Sal looked at him, not saying anything at all. Larry frowned as Sal sat down and he looked up, meeting his gaze for once. "what did he do?" Larry glared, a dark tone in his voice.

"it's fine. he put his hands on me. I beat the shit out of him. I'm sure he won't try again." Sal said.

"you're damn right! if I get my hands on him he'll never do anything ever again." Larry growled. Sal stood quickly, grabbing his shoulders.

"don't. I delt with it. it's okay. he won't touch me again." Sal muttered. Larry hugged him, hands gently running over the bruises and marks on his body. Sal hugged him, his head resting against Larry's chest.

"any other bruises I should know about?" Larry ask.

"well... there is one. on my leg. it's a bite mark. I uh, tried to kick him in the face. missed a little and he bit my leg. it's fine though." Sal said.

"let me see." Larry said. Sal sighed and knelt, pulling his pants leg up. Larry could see him wince, but didn't bring it up. there was a nice big bite right above his ankle.

"I missed a little." Sal repeated.

"only a little?" Larry muttered. Sal gave a nervous chuckle.

"only missed once." Sal replied, smiling slightly. Larry gave him a dark look, before his eye's settled on Sal's hesitant smile. he relaxed slightly and smiled back, giving him a soft chuckle.

"well at least it was only once." Larry said. the door knob turned and Sal shoved away from him, grabbing his mask. he strapped it on in record time, looking up as the cops came in. they decided not to tell him about the one way mirror.

"you're free to go." the cop said. Sal sighed in relief, grabbing his shirt. "just be careful out there Fisher. self defense only goes so far." he warned. Sal looked confused and nervous.

"uh... thanks... I think?" Sal said. he nodded and walked away. Sal pulled his shirt on, thankful he'd stolen one of Larry's to wear, as it meant he could slip the shirt over his mask. he looked up at Larry. "lets go home." Sal muttered. Larry nodded and grabbed his hand.

as they walked into Larry's apartment.

"what happened!?" Lisa shouted, running over to Sal. because of the short sleeves, she coudl see the bruises on his arms and the handprints on his neck.

"I'm okay." Sal replied. Larry got the idea that this was a habit for Sal to say when he was hurt.

"Travis attacked him, but Sal kicked his ass. they both got arrested." Larry said.

"arrested!? even with all these bruises?!" Lisa ask.

"I'm okay Lisa. I fought back. not the first time Travis has come after me." Sal said.

"yeah but I'm usually there to protect you." Larry said. Sal shrugged.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Sal said.

"I'm the bigger boyfriend it's my job." Larry replied.

"well if you were sleeping in, you could've but you were, so I delt with it. I think I did a FANTASTIC JOB! you know since __I__ put __Travis__ in the __hospital__ by __myself!__ " Sal huffed.

"I get it mr. tough guy all the sudden." Larry chuckled leading him towards his bedroom. he sat Sal down on the bed and went to the bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit.

"what are you doing?" Sal ask.

"fixing you up. look at those knuckles. those bite marks. your bleeding and need to be taken care of so you don't get an infection." Larry said. he pulled Sal's mask and shirt off. "pants have to come off too." Larry said.

"can't I just roll up my pants leg?" Sal ask, not really wanting to be nearly naked with his boyfriends mom in the next room.

"no off now." Larry said.

"fine but I don't have boxers on." Sal shrugged getting up. Larry stood and grabbed a pair of shorts.

"have some decency. my moms here." Larry said. Sal shrugged and dropped his pants, pulling the shorts on. even with only the flash, Larry did a double check, to make sure Sal wasn't hiding anything. he wasn't. Larry nodded to himself and knelt back down in front of Sal. he worked his way from Sal's leg up, saving his face and knuckles for last. he carefully patched up Sal's face then looked at his knuckles. "you did a good job. look at these knuckles." Larry chuckled. Sal looked at him and huffed out his nose.

"yeah thanks." Sal muttered. Larry smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then kissing his knuckles.

"I'm glad you're okay." Larry murmured, bandaging Sal's knuckles. "and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help when you actually needed me." Larry said. Sal smiled slightly.

"I don't always need you to protect me, I can handle myself." Sal murmured.

"I know, but dad always said protect the ones you love with your life, because if you don't, it may cost them theirs." Larry replied. Sal hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"thanks Larry, means a lot." Sal smiled. Larry hugged him tightly, looking the bruises over again.

"you actually needed me. it wasn't some stupid high school fight this time. it was a real fight." Larry sighed.

"it's okay." Sal smiled. "I managed." Sal repeated.

"I know, still makes me feel guilty." Larry murmured, pulling Sal to his chest. "m'sorry." Larry said. Sal shook his head and kissed Larry's shoulder and held him.

"it's alright." Sal murmured.


	24. After execution

**This is an AU. most of the story lines up with the game, except Sal didn't kill anyone here. he was wrongly executed, despite the fact there was evidence proving someone else *cough cough Travis cough* murdered everyone in the building and framed Sal. Henry and Lisa never married, though Henry did try to convince her to date him, it never happened.  
** ~~~

one minute Sal felt nothing but pain and the next, he woke up. he was laying in a field, the sight was almost beautiful, until he recognized it. how had he ended up here? he shivered, he didn't want to think about that. Sal slowly sat up and paused. grey shorts? long baggy t-shirt? and why was the world so big? he looked around and paused seeing a kid come his way. he grunted and got to his feet. the kid had longish brown hair, a brown t-shirt on, some shorts, and Sal noted he was young but had braces. the boy looked to be about 7.

"so thats what you looked like before you got hurt." the boy said in a familiar smug way. Sal looked confused.

"do I know you?" Sal ask. he covered his mouth. why sound so young? the other boy laughed.

"don't worry, you get used to that, sounding young I mean." the boy said. Sal still looked confused, until he looked up and saw the familiar brown eye's. his heart melted.

"no way." Sal said. the boy grinned.

"yes way." he replied.

"Larry?! your alive!?" Sal shouted, running over to hug him tightly. Larry hugged back and chuckled.

"not technically and neither are you." Larry replied. Sal looked confused and stepped back to look around the area.

"but... why are we children? I'm like three." Sal said.

"well... yeah that'll change in a little bit. see I was 7 when my dad disappeared. you were what three when you lost your mom?" Larry ask. Sal nodded and turned back to Larry. there was a larger man walking their way.

"whose that?" Sal ask confused. Larry grined.

"my dad." Larry replied. the man walked over and smiled at him.

"how nice of you to finally join us Sal." Jim said. now that he was right up on them, Sal had to tilt his head up to see, causing him to fall on his butt.

"holy freaking knuckles, you're gigantic." Sal muttered. Larry laughed in a childish way, while his father stood there looking amused.

"uh, thanks." Jim chuckled. Sal stood up and dusted himself off. he felt his face and froze.

"where's my mask?" Sal ask looking around quickly.

"relax. you look fine. this is before you were hurt." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly.

"if we are here and Jim is here... is Megan here?" Sal ask. Larry nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him off in some random direction. "where are we going!?" Sal shouted.

"Addison Appartments!" Larry replied.

"so Larry, where are we?" Sal ask.

"we're dead!" Larry replied.

"dead?!" Sal ask shocked.

"mmhmm." Larry replied as he stopped in front of a tall building. it was a nice beautiful replica of the Addison Appartments. it was clean and brand new looking. immediately Sal ran inside. the building was full of people. "wait! Sally Face, she's not in there." Larry said.

"what do you mean? she's always in there." Sal replied.

"nah, I got her to come out. come on." Larry said, heading for his tree house.

"but how?" Sal ask.

"just come on." Larry replied. he stopped at the steps. "Megan!" Larry shouted.

"Larry!" a voice squealed.

"I brought someone." Larry replied. the little girl jumped from the tree house and screamed happily.

"Sally boy!" Megan squealed and hugged him tightly. she was nearly bigger than him. Sal hugged her back happily. he laughed like he hadn't in a long time and let go. he turned around to take another look and screamed, taking a couple steps back. was laying on the ground, broken and dead.

"relax. he does that. get up jerk." Larry glared. immediately the doctor stood off the ground and smiled slightly. Sal glared at him.

"dead too I see? thats what you get for having me executed." Sal said, sticking his tongue out. man where was this childish behavior coming from.

"I didn't I've been dead for two months." said.

"thats impossible. you pulled the lever when they eletricuted me to death. wow words really got harder to say." Sal muttered.

"you get used to that too." Larry replied. "but he's right. he didn't kill you. I kinda scared him and he passed out and fell down the stairs of the tree house and died. the day you told him to visit." Larry said.

"but someone who looked just like you did it." Sal said.

"probably a demon." Megan muttered softly.

"we don't have those here too do we?" Sal ask. Larry shook his head.

"not here." Larry replied. Sal nodded once and looked around again.

"why does the sky look so familiar... it's never looked like this before." Sal muttered. Larry smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I have one more person to show you." Larry said pulling him along. Sal nodded and let Larry pull him along.

"why are we so little again?" Sal ask.

"because this is when one of the first tragic things happened in our lives." Larry replied.

"but you were 26 when you died." Sal said.

"and you were 25 when you were executed. doesn't mean anything Sal. not here." Larry replied.

"why do we talk so funny?" Sal ask.

"you talk how you talked at that age. which is why words suddenly got so hard to say. you're three you shouldn't know words like executed. I have braces so I have a lisp, like used too when I had braces." Larry replied.

"so we're supposed to talk like this? it feel silly." Sal said.

"well you get used to it." Larry smiled. he let go of Sal's hand as he stopped moving. Sal looked around again before his eye's settled on a blanket laying in the grass. it looked familiar.

"hey whats that?" Sal ask. Larry pushed him forwards.

"go see." Larry said. Sal glared at him for pushing, then walked forwards. he was hesitant. he felt exposed without his mask, but Larry was still Larry and he knew he wasn't in any danger with Larry. he walked closer to the blanket looking around.

"why am I doing this? I don't see anybody." Sal called back to Larry. he turned only to find Larry was gone. "Larry?" Sal ask confused. "well thats not funny." Sal huffed. he headed off in a random direction.

"Sal sweetie, don't wonder too far." a voice called. Sal froze. it couldn't have been, right? she was dead! well... so was he... so it could've been... right? no...

"mommy!" Sal screamed. the childish scream didn't even register to him as he ran towards the woman. he jumped up and hugged her tightly. she laughed and hugged him back.

"hey. someone missed me." Diane chuckled.

"it's been 22 years." Sal muttered.

"no, see you're still my little guy." Diane chuckled hugging him.

"but... where's..." Sal muttered looked around. "dad." Sal said.

"he's still alive honey." Diane said. she put Sal down and Sal started getting taller and older.

"whats happening?" Sal ask looking at himself.

"you finally found closure." Larry replied. Sal turned and Larry waived at him, but he was teenager.

"how old are we?" Sal ask.

"well, I can't get past 18 because something important and you've gotta be 16. like when we first met." Larry said scratching the back of his neck. Sal looked confused.

"but... I... don't have a thing for closure at 16." Sal said.

"no, but I do." Larry said, scratching the back of his neck again.

"well?" Sal ask.

"I uh... I never got the chance to tell you, but I uh... I loved you since we met. I didn't have the guts to tell you, but I don't want to be a teenager for ever..." Larry chuckles hesitantly. Sal tilted his head in confusion, knowing Larry couldn't see his face with his mask on.

"you confessed to me years ago." Sal admitted.

"I what?" Larry ask, face red. Sal nodded.

"you were high. I waited for you to say something when you were over the high, but you never did so I assumed you didn't mean it." Sal replied.

"why didn't you say anything?" Larry ask, his cheeks were so red.

"it wasn't my place to start that you said it." Sal replied. Larry's age seemed to progress. he looked like he was 26 now, but Sal stayed 16.

"honey what is that nasty thing covering your face?" Diane ask. Sal looked at Larry.

"we'll talk later, help me explain to my mom." Sal said.

"who is that?" Diane ask.

"Mrs. Fisher, hi I'm Larry Johnson and I've been Sal's best friend since he was 16. he didn't die in the accident." Larry said.

"bu-but I..." Diane said.

"I lived. made it to 25... but I was executed for something I didn't do." Sal said.

"you... it's really been 22 years?" Diane ask.

"I thought dad would be here too, but I don't see him..." Sal said looking around.

"your dad has his own demons to figure out Sally." Larry said.

"Sally?" Diane ask.

"uh my friends call me Sally Face, because of the mask. I got it after the accident. it's a prosthetic... dogs ate my face." Sal said. Diane smiled.

"you don't have to wear that here." Diane said.

"yeah I do..." Sal trailed. she shook her head and smiles.

"no you don't. I don't have any scars from my wounds." Diane said.

"bu-but... mom you died from it." Sal said.

"I don't have any scars anymore." Diane said. Sal shook his head, his mask was his protection from the world, there's no way he could take it off, not even for his mom.

"n-no it's fine. I'd rather wear it." Sal muttered. she nodded slightly, Sal was stubborn. "you know what sucks?" Sal ask.

"hmm?" Larry ask looking over.

"I managed to get all three of us killed." Sal said.

"man you didn't get me killed. I killed myself. shit happens." Larry shrugged.

"and I died because we were attacked by wild dogs." Diane said.

"if I had stayed instead of going out, you would've lived." Sal pointed at Larry. he turned to his mother. "and if I would've just listened to you... wait for dad..." Sal trailed. "this place is more like hell. is that where I am? is this hell?" Sal ask. the emotion was rampant in Sal's eye's. he shook his head and walked away. Diane went after him, but Larry stopped her.

"Ill get him." Larry sighed and went after Sal.

"Sal?" Larry ask, climbing into the tree house. his best friend was back to the original size he showed up in, something was really wrong.

"what?" Sal ask.

"what's wrong?" Larry ask.

"my dad's here. he... hated me. after mom died, he hated me. he acted like he loved me still, but he didn't. he'd tell me occasonially, just to ruin my happy mood. wanted to me to know he blamed me for what happened. he was right though, it was my fault." Sal muttered, face in his knee's. "he never realized I knew that already. it was my fault. I made a mistake there was nothing I could do. the dogs were on us before we even knew what was happening. growling and biting. scratching our faces, tearing us apart. there was nothing I could do. you know, my mom would've lived had I not done something stupid. the dogs were walking away, seemingly satisfied, but I... moved. I stood up. she told me to lay back down, but it was too late. they came back. when her screams stopped... I screamed louder. dad came running, he threw rocks at them until they left us alone, but... she didn't make it. it was my fault and he always made sure I knew that. always made sure to let me know he wished she had survivied, not me." Sal muttered. "you how hard it is to hear that growing up? 'hey good morning, you know I wish you had died that day instead of your mom, we could've had more kids, but you made sure she died didn't you? want some cereal?' in smug voice filled with hate." Sal ask. Larry stared at him quietly. he'd never heard any of this before they died.

"why didn't you ever tell me this?" Larry ask. Sal shrugged slightly, looking away.

"I'd already caused enough trouble, didn't want to cause anymore." Sal sighed. Larry cups his cheeks.

"you never caused an trouble Sal and you can face him okay?" Larry murmured. in a flash Sal was back to a teenager and his mask was lifted just enough to press his lips against Larry's. Larry pulled him closer, pulling back from the kiss. his face was bright red. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Larry said.

"me too." Sal muttered, leaning against him. "I'm not sure I can face him." Sal sighed. Larry pushed Sal's mask down gently and gave him a big smile.

"we can do it together. come on. let's go find him." Larry said, leading him back the way they'd come. it was at this moment Sal decided death was better than living.


	25. Christening

**FIRST OFF BEFORE YOU READ THIS, THIS IS A MATURE 18+ STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSABLE FOR UNDERAGE READING OF THIS FANFIC! I HAVE ALSO MARKED THEM AS MATURE ON THIS WEBSITE SO, CLEARLY IF YOU'RE READING THIS, THIS IS YOUR OWN CHOICE TO READ!**

 _ _Also, this is an AU. was never murdered and Charlie was never arrested, even though the boys try hard to get him arrested for being a creep. Charley also has a weird facination with Sal.__

~~  
Sal wasn't a very vocal person. he never had been, not even when he and Larry had sex. it was something Larry had grown used to. when Sal tightened around Larry it meant faster, when he bucked his hips it meant harder, when he pulled his hair, he was close. Sal wiggled and squirmed but he didn't really make any noise. it never really bothered Larry, he didn't care honestly. he knew what each of Sal's cue's meant. which is why it caught his attention when Sal suddenly shouted a loud 'fuck!' and dug his nails into Larry's back deeply, arching his own back hard. Larry paused as Sal's face lit up.

"what was that?" Larry ask.

"I have no fucking idea." Sal hissed. Larry smirked.

"bet I can make you do it again." Larry chuckled. Sal blushed darker.

"screaming isn't really my thing." Sal muttered. Larry smirked, kissing him deeply.

"I can change that." Larry grinned. as he continued with what they were doing, Larry continued to try and make Sal get louder. he smirked suddenly feeling Sal's nails into his back once more. Sal arched his back hard, giving a soft whimper of his lovers name. oh now he had Larry's attention. he leaned down to whisper in Sals ear, nipping at his gently. "just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Larry smirked. Sal gave him a dirty look, but couldn't help the pleading look in his eye's, nearly begging Larry to do it again. Larry wasn't sure at this point if it hurt or not, for once he was unable to tell but he didn't care. Sal liked it, even if he didn't want to say it and who was Larry to deny his lover? he managed to repeatedly hit the spot, thrusting as hard as he could. listening happily to the moans of his usually quietly lover. he kissed Sal deeply as he felt the familiar pull on his hair. Sal bit Larry's lip as he came hard. Larry chuckled and pulled out, laying beside him. he pulled Sal to his chest and chuckled. Sal blushed darkly and glared at him.

"what are you laughing at?" Sal hissed.

"you. I've never heard you whimper before." Larry said. Sal smacked his hands off him.

"let go pervert." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled, pulling him back to his chest.

"nah man, never. you're stuck with me." Larry chuckled. Sal huffed and curled up against his chest.

Larry made it his job to see how loud he could get Sal everytime. thankfully since Sal's dad didn't live in the apartment anymore, they hadn't been told to keep it down. though he had soon realized Sal had been biting his tongue the first time, as he was embarrased to have been making the same noises Larry wanted to hear, but when Larry had started telling him to get louder that no one could hear him, he soon found out the quiet boy he knew was a cover. Sal was a loud person, if he needed to be. the quicker Larry found the spot, the louder Sal got. Sal had just started accepting this. maybe he didn't have to be so quiet, that was only in the bedroom. well, usually tonight it was in Larry's knew car. his 18 year old boyfriend had finally bought himself a car and they were currently christening it.

"why in the backseat of your car?" Sal muttered, looking up at his boyfriend.

"duh, thats how you christen a new car." Larry replied, leaning down to kiss him. "that and he fact that cops don't care around here so we can do what we want. you're not scared are you?" Larry teased. he ran his hands over Sal's bare chest and chuckled, laying against him.

"well kinda, after finding a hidden camera in my room pointed at my bed, that belonged to neither of us and Addison didn't know about it, I'm kinda afraid. someone is watching us." Sal huffed.

"we'll be fine, the windows are tinted." Larry murmured. Sal raises an eye brow.

"did you plan this?" Sal ask.

"maybe." Larry grinned. Sal gave him a dissaproving look, but smiled while he did it, until he caught sight of something outside.

"uh..." Sal trailed. Larry raised an eye brow.

"what?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head.

"nothing, just seeing things I guess." Sal muttered. Larry chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Sal pulled him closer, kissing back deeply. his eye's fluttered slightly when Larry moved to kiss his neck. Sal shivered and held tighter to him. he froze and Larry paused.

"Sal, you okay?" Larry ask.

"Charley is fucking watching us." Sal said.

"what?" Larry laughed, sitting up. "dude are you nuts? that fat old man doesn't leave his apartment." Larry chuckled.

"oh yeah? look behind you idiot." Sal said. Larry raised an eye brow and turned to look behind him. he saw someone take off running for the apartments and jumped out of the car, going after them.

"get over here pervert!" Larry shouted. Sal sat up and pulled his shirt on, grabbing the keys, locking the car, and running off after Larry.

"Larry!" Sal called. he found Larry on the ground near the back enterance. his head was bashed in. "Larry!" Sal shouted, kneeling beside him. he turned to run into the building but was struck in the back of the head hard. he collapsed.

Sal groaned softly. his eye's slowly opened, he was surrounded by white. his head hurt and he reached up to rub it, only to feel bandages, but at least he still had his mask on.

"m'I dead?" Sal muttered. his voice was sluggish and soft.

"no you're in a hospital." Lisa said. Sal turned his head towards her voice, Larry was laying on a bed not far away, his head was wrapped up, like his own.

"what happened?" Sal managed confused.

"we're not sure. the camera's didn't catch much. other than someone hitting you in the head. you layd there for a bit, but then you got up and stumbled into the apartments. you left a trail of blood and Larry didn't come back. you were speaking gibberish and dripping blood everywhere, but I didn't realize you were bleeding. you pointed outside, so I went to see, figuring you were drunk and found something or something. at first I thought he was dead and that all the blood was his, but then I realized why I couldn't understand you. somebody attacked you both. they haven't figured out who yet." Lisa explained.

"I was speaking gibberish?" Sal ask. Lisa nodded.

"I thought you were drunk, but then I noticed the blood. like I said, Larry did come back. we both know if you were drunk and had wondered off, Larry would've corralled you. you just kept say 'hit. hit.' and muttering in gibberish, but you did manage to point me outside. you probably saved both your lives." Lisa said.

"it was Charley." Sal muttered, wincing.

"huh?" Lisa ask.

"Charley, he hit us. pervert was watching us, so Larry went after him. I don't remember anything after that, but it had to be him. no one else was out there." Sal managed. he sat up pulling the wires from his body.

"what are you doing?" Lisa ask.

"hate hospitals." Sal replied, wincing and rubbing his head again. "Larry okay?" Sal ask.

"he hasn't woken up yet, so we don't really know." Lisa sighed. Sal nods slightly, hissing at the pain it caused in his head.

"ow, dumb idea." Sal winced and got up.

"you're coming lay with him aren't you?" Lisa ask with a small smile.

"yeah. move please." Sal muttered. Lisa chuckled softly and helped him get up onto the bed. Sal laid with Larry, hugging his chest. Lisa honestly didn't mind, she liked Sal and didn't care who her son dated as long as they loved him, and Sal loved him whole heartedly.

"I'll be right back." Lisa smiled.

"okay." Sal muttered, his face squished against Larry's chest. Larry groaned softly and lifted his hand up, he ran his fingers through Sal's hair softly.

"Sally?" Larry murmured.

"mmhmmm." Sal muttered. "it's me." Sal said softly.

"my head hurts." Larry managed, running his finger through Sal's hair again.

"mine too. Charley tried to bash our brains in... the way your mom talked about it was weird. I didn't like it." Sal shivered. Larry kissed his head.

"bashed our brains in?" Larry ask.

"attempted too." Sal muttered, nuzzling his face into Larry's neck.

"wh-where's my mom?" Larry ask. Sal shrugged slightly.

"she had something she needed to go do." Sal replied. "so she helped me up here and left, didn't say where though." Sal murmured, cuddling closer.

"I'm afraid to nod dude." Larry muttered.

"don't do it. you'll regret life. I'm speaking from experience." Sal replied. Lisa came back in.

"hi mom." Larry muttered.

"nice to see you both awake." Lisa said, walking over to sit beside Larry where Sal wasn't laying.

"mom, what happened?" Larry ask.

"you were attacked." Lisa replied.

"well yeah, I know that, but Sal said the story you told him was weird or something." Larry muttered, looking over at her.

"oh. yeah that. well he stumbled through your bedroom into the living, looking drunk as hell. he was dripping blood and talking gibberish while pointing outside. I wasn't really sure what was happening so I went outside... you were laying there. face first in the ground. I thought you were dead. it was alot of blood, but I seemed to realize, that it wasn't all yours. I went back inside and Sal was just staring at your bedroom wall. it was weird. casually dripping blood and staring at the wall, lost in a daze. honestly he wouldn't let me touch him and when I spoke he either just stared at me like he didn't speak English or he gabbered back in gibberish. I called for an ambulance and he nearly took the paramedics out. didn't want anyone to touch him. it was... really aggressive for Sal." Lisa said.

"I can get aggressive, but only if I need to." Sal muttered.

"it was out of character and weird. they said something about it probably being his concussion, but it was weird. you bit on of the paramedics and he may lose part of his thumb, but they got you here." Lisa chuckled the last part.

"gross. human flesh in my teeth." Sal muttered.

"that... that is sentence that should never be said again." Larry said. Sal smiled and cuddled him. "how long until we can leave?" Larry ask.

"Sal can leave anytime, but you have a skull fracture and will be here for a little while." Lisa said. Larry groaned.

they walked into Larry's bedroom.

"feels good to be home." Larry said, his head still wrapped up. Sal had abandoned his bandages days ago, but Larry still needed them to reduce swelling and pain.

"not really." Sal replied. Larry looked at him. "Charley is still here." Sal said lookng at him.

"thats okay. you can just stay with me. no camera's in my shower or my room and we don't have to worry about him watching us." Larry murmured, kissing him deeply. Sal kissed him and pulled back.

"stop. you've got so much medicine in you, you're more than high." Sal chuckled.

"yeah but I can't feel the pain. when I could, it was like my brain was head banging against my skull. it was painful." Larry muttered laying down on his bed. Sal smiled slightly and lay'd with him. "my head." Larry groaned.

"I know Larry, mine too." Sal muttered, hugging him. Larry groaned laid his head on Sal's chest. Sal gently ran his fingers through Larry's long hair. he whined softly at the pain. "shhh, it's alright. go to sleep." Sal said softly.

"can't it hurts and you might leave." Larry whined.

"I won't go anywhere." Sal assured him, gently messaging his head. Larry hummed happily and cuddled to him.

"promise?" Larry ask.

"promise." Sal replied, kissing the top of his head. Larry yawned and closed his eye's, falling asleep. Sal smiled and held him tightly letting him sleep.


	26. Larry protects

Sal hated gym. it was the worst class. dodge ball was the worst. everyone on the other team always went after him. they wanted to knock his mask off. his friends usually protected him and did a good job, but today a ball slipped through. it his Sal so hard that his mask flew off and he was knocked backwards. he landed on his side on the hard wood covered concrete gym floor and groaned. blood from his more sensitive scars and his mouth poured onto the ground.

"Sally!" Larry shouted running over quickly. Ashley was quick to go after the mask. the gym teacher was already yelling at Travis and the others for throwing the ball too hard. Larry knelt beside Sal quickly and pulled his hoodie off. "hold on love." Larry murmured softly. Sal's chin was trembling, his eye's clenched shut, but it didn't stop the tears running down his face. everyone could him. they could see everything. he knew it. Larry put his hoodie on Sal quickly, the hood casting a dark black shadow on Sal's face. "it's okay. no one saw anything. you know I move too fast. I'd never let them see what you didn't want them to see." Larry murmured softly. "I didn't let anyone see anything." Larry assured him.

"I didn't move fast enough. I let my guard down. they broke my mask didn't they?" Sal ask with a shaky voice.

"no Sal, you're mask is fine." Ashley said running over. she held it out to them, it wasn't entirely true it was a little broken. Larry took it from her and scooped Sal up.

"c'mon Sally." Larry murmured, leaving quickly. he carried Sal off quickly to the locker room. he sat Sal down gently and kissed his forehead. he gently wiped at the blood and tears on Sal's cheek wanting to sooth him, but the damage was done. Sal was exposed, bleeding, and terrified. he gave Larry a tearfilled glance and Larry sighed, pulling Sal to his chest. "don't cry. it's okay Sal, no one saw and look, your mask is still in one piece." Larry soothed. "well technically two but one if you fix the tape." Larry corrected himself.

"thats not funny. it's fucking not. don't even laugh!" Sal shouted. Larry froze.

"hey I was just trying to make you laugh. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you cry." Larry sighed. he gently used his thumb to brush away tears and kissed his forehead gently. Sal flinched away.

"stop i'm a monster. don't even look." Sal muttered tugging the hood over his face again.

"don't be like that Sally." Larry murmured. "hey I've seen you, the real you. beneath the scars and I love all you. those aren't you and neither is that mask. it's okay." Larry murmured softly, pushing the hood off gently, he kissed Sal's forehead gently. "and I love you no matter what." Larry murmured.

"is he alright Johnson?" the gym teacher ask walking in.

"no. I don't think so. he's gonna need a little bit." Larry sighed, holding him tighter.

"let's see that face, that was a lot of blood." the teacher said walking over.

"no. he doesn't like people to look at his face." Larry said, pulling Sal to his chest protectively. Sal clung to him tearfully, face buried in his shirt.

"alright... take him home. he's had enough trouble today. I'll talk to the principal and get you boys excused." he sighed. Larry put Sal's mask on the smaller boy gently. he scooped him up and gave the gym teacher a dirty look.

"he always begs you not to make him play. he hates dodge ball. everyone always tries to do this. six kids complaining they didn't want to play didn't make you change your mind either. I hope this changes your mind." Larry hissed carrying Sal out. he carried his boyfriend the three miles home.

as he walked into the building his mother caught sight of them. she went to say something but paused catching sight of their condition. she took in the way they looked, from the blood drying on Larry's shirt and the angry look in Larry's eye's to the way Sal clung to him and buried his face in his shirt. she could see Sal's mask was unstrapped and appeared broken.

"Larry, what happened?" Lisa ask walking over quickly.

"some asshole beemed him in the face with a fucking dodge ball. they knocked his mask off mom and it's broken." Larry sighed, pulling Sal closer. Lisa pulled the mask away gently and held it. Sal just heaved a sigh, clearly not having the motivation to fight. "they wouldn't even let me stay and beat the hell out of the kids who did it either." Larry growled lowly.

"I'll fix it." Lisa said walking off. Larry nodded and carried Sal to his room in the basement, where there wasn't a chance of anyone seeing him without his mask.

"Sal, are you alright?" Larry ask, setting Sal on his bed. Sal sighed slightly and curled up on Larry's bed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to stop the ball. I tried but... it didn't work. I'm sorry." Larry said, looking at him. his brown eye's were pools of guilt.

"it's not your fault. I let my guard down. I shouldn't have." Sal sighed.

"it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't have to be afraid to play a freaking game. the gym teacher he wouldn't listen." Larry sighed. he pushed the hood off Sal's head gently. he sighed.

"how bad is it?" Sal ask. Larry cupped his cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone.

"your eye. it's black and swollen. your face is swelling too." Larry sighed. Sal sighed and put his head in his hands.

"my mask isn't going to fit right." Sal sighed.

"you're not going to need it." Larry murmured. Sal stiffened and swallowed.

"wh-what?" Sal ask nervously. he was paling.

"easy. easy. shhh. I just meant you're not going to school for a while." Larry murmured. "babe, your face. those bruises are awful." Larry added. "you can't even open your eye. you're not going anywhere." Larry murmured.

"I told him I didn't wanna play. he wouldn't listen to me. stupid gym teacher." Sal sighed. Larry kissed his forehead.

"it's okay. I won't let him make you play again. okay? this will never happen again okay?" Larry ask. Sal nodded and cuddled to him.

Sal had hidden in Larry's room for two months before Larry managed to get him to go back to school. they made it throught he day, up until gym. Sal was nervous. it was dodge ball day. he didn't want to go into the gym, until they were approched by the gym teacher.

"so after talking it over with your dad and the principal we've decided gym is unsafe for you and your mask, but didn't want you to miss out on anything and have come up with a solution." the gym teacher said.

"no more dodge ball?" Sal ask with hope in his voice.

"unfortunately I couldn't get the principal to agree to that, I tried. spent three hours trying, but he agree'd to an alternate method." the gym teacher said.

"now I'm scared." Sal said. a helmet was plopped onto his head. "what the hell is this is it's ruining my pigtails." Sal huffed.

"this is the alternative method." the gym teacher replied.

"this is stupid." Sal said.

"I dunno looks cute. you look like a little football player." Larry grinned. Sal glared at him and Larry snickered. "sorry not helping." Larry chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"you're damn right you aren't!" Sal hissed. "I am not wearing this!" Sal glared, pulling the helmet off and tossing it to Larry.

"helmet hair." Larry laughed. Sal silenced him with another glare. "heh." Larry muttered.

"you have to, you can't step foot into the gym without it." he said.

"then I'll sit out here." Sal replied.

"you have to come in." the teacher said.

"I don't know how else I can say it. maybe the mask is muffling my voice." Sal said, lifting his mask just enough for his lips to be visible. "I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THAT. HELMET!" Sal hissed. he pulled his mask back down and glared at the gym teacher.

"oh this is not going to end well." Larry muttered stepping back.

Sal had to wear the helmet, which only cause the bullying in gym to get worse. he was pissed. people were knocking on the helmet and laughing, until Sal used to it to his advantage. Travis bent over to look into his eye's and Sal smirked under his mask, head butting him hard. the sickening crack caused the gym to get quiet as Travis' nose dripped blood.

"get out of my face bitch." Sal hissed. his friends were trying as hard as they could not to laugh.

"I would punish you, but he kinda deserved that." the gym teacher muttered, grabbing Travis' arm and pulled him out to the nurse.

"think I like this thing." Sal said, looking at Larry. his boyfriend simply chuckled and smacked he helmet.

"don't get used to that. it's a one time thing that he's going to let you hurt Travis." Larry warned.

"how do you know?" Sal hissed. Larry shrugged.

"my first day back from staying with you, I beat him up in the locker room. gym teacher let me get away with it, but said it was a one time thing." Larry chuckled.

"oh, my hero." Sal said sarcastically.

"always. gotta protect you." Larry winked. Sal chuckled and shook his head as they turned back to continue gym.


	27. Break up

if Larry was honest, there was one thing he hated about his relationship with Sal, kissing. he hated it, simply for the fact he'd never actually kissed Sal, just his mask and Larry honestly hated that. he'd seen Sal's face before, but any attempt at physical contact without Sal's mask on, was rejected by the smaller boy. it was like he really thought Larry would only love him with that stupid mask. Larry had a plan, today he was going to kiss the real Sal. he grinned as he all but ran by Sal, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from their friends.

"I uh, guess I'll talk to you later Ash." Sal said, waiving. Ashley laughed and watched Larry drag him away. Larry pulled Sal into one of the bathrooms, pulling him all the way to the last stall before pushing him in and locking the stall behind him. "uh, Larry? something you want to talk about?" Sal ask confusedly. Larry frowned slightly.

"you know, yeah actually there is. we've been dating how long?" Larry ask.

"uh... somewhere around five or six months... why?" Sal ask. Larry nodded.

"right five or six months... so... I have to know, do you trust me?" Larry ask, pulling Sal to him. now Sal was worried.

"uh... yeah... I mean it depends... I still don't trust you to drive again." Sal replied.

"very funny, but in this moment, all seriousness I need to know you fully trust me. just for one minute." Larry said. Sal, realizing how serious Larry was, nodded quickly.

"yeah I trust you with my life." Sal said. "is something wrong?" Sal ask. Larry shook his head.

"no." Larry muttered. in one quick move he undid the bottom of Sal's mask and pushed it up, but Sal was quicker and pushed his hands off, turning away to cover his face.

"what the hell!?" Sal hissed.

"you said you trusted me." Larry replied.

"wh-why would you do that?" Sal ask in a softer voice. Larry pulled him back to his chest.

"I wanted to kiss you." Larry replied.

"you kiss me all the time!" Sal shouted.

"no, I kiss your mask. I wanted to kiss you. you know, where you can actually feel it." Larry said. he let Sal go and stepped back.

"I already told you, I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to feel my face, at all, in anyway. you can see it but you can't feel it and you can't see it at school!" Sal glared. Larry could see the hurt in his eye's. "if you love me you'll respect that." Sal added. Larry fixed him with a blank stare.

"I was just trying to show you that I actually love you and not that mask. I wanted to show you that you deserve to feel a real kiss, that you deserve to live your life like a normal teenager. if you loved me you'd trust me enough to show you that you are still human. that you deserve to feel as well." Larry hissed. "guess we don't love each other as much as we thought." Larry said, his shoulders falling as he turned and walked out of the bathroom stall. Sal stared after him. did they just... break up? over a stupid kiss?

"thats not fair Larry! and you know it!" Sal shouted.

"whats not fair is you don't trust me enough to show you how much I really love you and I want to stick around and earn that trust, but I don't want to have to love something thats not you. it just a piece of plastic and I don't love plastic. don't get me wrong, your adorable with or without it, but I didn't sign up to love your mask." Larry replied, walking out of the bathroom. he headed for the front doors, intent on walking home. he ignored their friends, who appeared to have heard the whole thing, and stormed out of the school.

"I'll go after him, you two, check on Sal." Ashley said, running off after Larry. Todd and Neil walked into the bathroom.

"Sal?" Todd ask.

"go away." Sal muttered. they walked into the bathroom and saw Sal hugging his knee's in one of the stalls. they walked over and knelt beside him.

"what happened?" Neil ask.

"we broke up." Sal muttered.

"we heard." Neil replied.

"because I didn't want him to kiss me. instead of this stupid mask." Sal sighed.

"it's okay Sal, come on, let's go get some ice cream." Todd said. they pulled Sal up and led him out of the school.

Larry stormed home.

"hey! what the hell is your problem?!" Ashley shouted.

"go the hell away." Larry hissed.

"why would you do that to him?" Ashley ask. Larry ignored her so she grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "get back here. what the hell is wrong with you!?" Ashley hissed.

"whats wrong with me? he wants me to love that stupid mask and not the real him! I just want to love him! he won't let me! fine!" Larry glared and headed into the apartment. Ashley followed him until he locked the door to his apartment. he locked his bedroom door and headed for the tree house. he wanted to love Sal, the real Sal.

after a couple hours Larry woke slightly to someone entering the tree house. the bottle in his hand clattered to the floor as he sat up. it was Sal, of course it was Sal. Larry gave a drunk grumble, catching Sal's attention.

"why are you in here?" Larry slurred.

"because I knew you'd be here." Sal said. "and we need to talk." Sal added.

"I'm sorry." Larry muttered.

"so am I... I didn't mean to... t'snap." Sal sighed.

"neither did I." Larry sighed. "I didn't want to upset you." Larry muttered.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. I knew eventually that day would come." Sal said.

"hmm? what day?" Larry ask.

"the day you'd be tired of my mask." Sal sighed. "you see my face all the time." Sal murmured, sitting beside Larry. he grabbed the bottle from him, tossing his mask aside. he lifted the bottle to his own lips. "don't know why you'd want to touch it though." Sal sighed, taking another drink.

"because I love you." Larry replied.

"yeah you say that. but I don't know why." Sal said, lifting the bottle again. Larry grabbed the bottle from Sal.

"stop drinking." Larry muttered.

"says the alcoholic." Sal said, watching Larry down the rest of the bottle.

"I've got a reason to drink and not a big one to live." Larry replied. Sal looked over at him. "besides your anti-depressants say you shouldn't drink alcohol while using them." Larry added.

"I stopped taking those. I was happy with you." Sal replied. Larry looked over at him.

"really?" Larry ask. Sal nodded and leaned over him and hugged him tightly.

"I do trust you, for what it's worth. I'm just scared." Sal sighed.

"why?" Larry ask.

"last time I kissed someone, they left. said my lips felt weird because of the scars." Sal replied.

"you know I wouldn't leave you. you're all I have." Larry said. Sal looked at him, plopped himself into Larry's lap, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Larry's. it was an odd sensation, his lips were warm but chapped and the kiss only lasted a second. Sal pulled back and looked at him. "you should try chap stick." Larry chuckled. Sal looked away slightly. Larry pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Sal was hesitant, almost refusing to give into the kiss, but did eventually kiss back. Larry pulled back and smiled at him.

"it doesn't bother you?" Sal ask.

"what that you don't have soft lips? I told chapstick." Larry replied.

"no I mean-" Sal tried.

"I know what you mean and no it doesn't. it's fine. you're fine. you're beautiful and I love your face." Larry murmured.

"why though?" Sal ask. Larry smiled and cuddled him.

"because I love you. I've already told you that." Larry replied, resting his forehead against Sal's. Larry had his hands on Sal's cheeks, taking one of his thumbs and rubbing it over Sal's lips gently. Sal didn't smile at him, just looked at him pitifully. "what?" Larry ask softly.

"why me of all people to pick? why me?" Sal ask.

"what do you mean?" Larry ask.

"you mom told me you've brought home girlfriend after girlfriend, so why not Ashley, why me?" Sal ask.

"we've been over this, I'm Bi Sal. I brought home a boyfriend or two, never told mom thats who they were." Larry shrugged. "they weren't who I was looking for though. they nice, but they weren't you." Larry said. Sal looked at him as Larry's hands slid down to hold onto his hips and rested his forehead against Larry's. "I thought I was your first lover." Larry teased.

"second." Sal replied. "a guy when I was maybe 14. kissed me and left." Sal replied.

"so I heard." Larry said.

"not going to do the same are you?" Sal ask.

"well you're kind of sitting on me, can't really leave." Larry replied. Sal huffed.

"we both know you could throw my ass." Sal said. Larry nodded and smiled.

"that should give you your answer." Larry replied. Sal smiled at him.

"I guess it does." Sal replied.

"so if I go to kiss you in school, you're not going to stop me right?" Larry ask.

"you can kiss the mask at school. not me." Sal said.

"oh come on you lift your mask up at lunch, just enough everyone at the table as seen your lips." Larry said. Sal chuckled.

"fine, but don't just push my mask up." Sal muttered. "might give someone like Travis a nasty idea." Sal said. Larry nodded in agreement.

"you're probably right." Larry murmured. Sal looked his face over.

"Larry?" Sal ask.

"hmm?" Larry ask.

"I love you." Sal murmured. Larry smiled.

"I love you too." Larry replied, letting Sal lean forward and kiss him deeply. Larry pulled him closer and smiled, kissing him back. break ups were stupid but at least they were back together now.


	28. Skirt

Sal knew he had the whole schools attention when he walked in, but it wasn't his fault. he'd run out of pants, as the washer was broken, and had to go back to using something he hadn't in years, his old skirts. his previous school hadn't cared what they wore so boys and girls would often wear clothes of the opposite gender because thats what they wanted to wear. it wasn't like it was a long skirt, it was just a short red skirt that went perfectly with his black short sleeved t-shirt. it was hot outside so it was nice not to wear pants, even if the whole school was staring at him. he didn't care though, he looked good and wasn't afraid to admit it, besides he was gay what did he care? he sauntered over to his locker, skirt swishing as he walked.

"hey guys." Sal waived. Ashley looked up from her locker and giggled.

"Sal?" Ashley ask trying not to laugh.

"I ran out of pants. Lisa's working on the washer at the apartments and unlike Larry, I wasn't wear my pants for a third time. it's what I had." Sal shrugged.

"looks good." Ashley giggled. Larry, curious as to what his boyfriend had done this time, turned around. he paused and started at Sal, who simply opened his locker. Larry's face lit up bright red.

"I'll be back." Larry muttered, running off. Sal raised an eye brow under his mask and watched him go, then turned back to Ashley and Todd.

"whats his problem?" Sal ask confused. Ashley started laughing and turned to Todd whispering in his ear. the nerd began to giggle and snicker. "what? why you laughing?" Sal ask.

"we're laughing at Larry. you'll figure out why eventually." Ashley giggled. "nice look though. looks good on you." Ashley smiled. she could see the suspicion in his eye's.

"uh, thanks." Sal muttered. he turned back to get his books out and looked up as Larry came back. "you okay?" Sal ask.

"I'm fine." Larry muttered. Ashley and Todd broke into laughter again and Larry glared. "what are you laughing at?" Larry hissed.

"nothing." Ashley replied quickly. Todd stiffled his giggles and nodded in agreement. Sal headed for class. Larry watched him. "having issues?" Ashley giggled.

"keep your mouth shut if you know whats good for you." Larry hissed.

"oh come on thats funny. Sal didn't even seem to realize what was wrong!" Ashley giggled.

"and you did? why the fuck were you looking!?" Larry hissed.

"it wasn't hard to notice." Ashley giggled at her own pun.

"don't say it like that. it's not funny." Larry muttered, giving her a dirty look. he shifted slightly as he grabbed his books.

"it was hilarious. you just looked at him and noped out." Todd chuckled.

"yeah well, it was cute." Larry muttered, closing his locker.

"apparently it was more that cute." Ashley smirked.

"Ashley, please, I'm regretting life." Larry replied. his friends laughed and followed him to their first class. Larry plopped into his seat beside Sal, reaching over to grab hold of Sal's hand, just like always. Sal smiled at him, intertwining their fingers.

"you okay now?" Sal ask.

"I'm fine. nice skirt." Larry replied.

"I haven't wore this sense Jersey." Sal replied. "the schools there didn't mind and dad always wanted a daughter." Sal muttered. Larry looked over at him.

"your dad wanted a daughter?" Larry ask. Sal nods slightly.

"yup. I actually still have a lot of stuff he used to make me wear, he doesn't make me wear it anymore. not after the child protection services caught word of it." Sal shrugged. "threatened to take me away and he stopped." Sal added.

"I hate your dad." Larry muttered.

"me too." Sal replied, leaning against his side. "I'm not excited for Travis to see." Sal muttered.

"yeah considering the crush on he has on you and the fact he'll beat the crap out of you, I'm not either." Larry huffed. Sal smiled slightly and leaned against him.

Sal ignored the teasing he got through out the day, but ended up having to take Larry to guard him in the bathroom when he had to go. Larry would simply lean against the stall, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at everyone. thankfully Sal had only had to pee once. they had managed to make it to the class right before lunch before Travis noticed Sal. he shoved the small boy to the ground.

"hey faggot! don't you know skirts are for girls?" Travis hissed. Sal huffed and glared at him, making sure to cover his boxers with the skirt.

"hey loser, don't you know bullying is for preschoolers?" Sal huffed. Larry walked over and pulled Sal to his feet. he punched Travis across his face hard.

"back off bitch." Larry hissed. "he can wear what he fucking wants." Larry growled.

"I mean doesn't really look like he minds." Sal muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Larry knew what he meant, he didn't have to look down for it to be noticable.

"look at that. that a pencil in your pocket or are you staring at my boyfriend?" Larry hissed, shoving Travis.

"we're going to be late for class." Sal muttered.

"hold on, I'm discussing something." Larry said, pulling back and popping Travis hard across the face again.

"thats it Johnson!" Travis shouted, punching Larry. Larry wasn't amused.

"hands off my boyfriend, eye's off my boyfriend. stay away from him. I'll kill you." Larry smiled and shoved Travis away, grabbing Sal's hand and walking to class with him.

"this isn't over!" Travis shouted.

"touch my boyfriend again, I dare you. over isn't all it'll be." Larry hissed, not turning around. Sal chuckled softly and hugged his arm.

"alright guard dog, relax." Sal chuckled softly.

"I'll be a dog." Larry smirked.

"if you grab my ass I'll kill you." Sal warned. Larry trailed behind him.

"I can look though right?" Larry smirked. "cause I'll do more than grab." Larry added.

"pervert." Sal huffed. Larry chuckled softly, wishing for once he'd warn a slightly more baggy pair of pants, so maybe he wouldn't be noticable. thankfully Sal didn't notice his problem, but Larry would take care of it during lunch.

Sal had just plopped down on to his stool when Larry came over.

"come here." Larry said grabbing his arm. Sal raised an eye brow and stood following his extremely eager boyfriend, not sure what was happening. Larry dragged him into the bathroom, into the biggest stall and locked the door.

"Larry what's wrong?" Sal ask. he yelped as Larry slammed him against one of the stall walls. Sal winced slightly and looked up at him. "what are you doing?" Sal ask. Larry pulled Sal's mask off and kissed him roughly. Sal kissed back a second and pulled back, pushing Larry off slightly. "hey stop it. what are you doing?" Sal hissed.

"I'm going to get rid of my problem and you're going to help me." Larry winked, pressing against him. Sal's face lit up bright red.

"not in the school." Sal hissed.

"come on, you like my bad streak. besides everyones at lunch." Larry said, kissing his neck. Sal shivered.

"what has gotten into you today?" Sal ask, tilting his head to the side.

"me? nothing has gotten into me, but you however..." Larry said. Sal blushed even darker and glared at him.

"you really want sex in this disgusting bathroom stall?" Sal ask.

"the only place we're not likely to get caught." Larry replied.

"stop it." Sal muttered.

"no." Larry said, slipping his hands up under Sal's shirt, making the smaller man shiver. "just remember to keep quiet." Larry smirked.

"you know I don't make noise." Sal huffed. "tell yourself to be quiet." Sal hissed. Larry chuckled slightly and slipped up under his skirt.

"can't tell me to get my hands out of your pants since you're not wearing any." Larry chuckled.

"pervert." Sal murmured.

"those boxers are going to get in the way." Larry muttered.

"the move them." Sal replied. Larry took Sal's boxers off and moved them out of his way. "don't lose those. I have to wear them with this thing." Sal muttered.

"it's a bathroom, where the fuck they gonna go?" Larry smirked. Sal glared at him.

"thats not funny." Sal muttered. Larry smirked at him, unzipping his pants. "I cannot believe this is what has been bothering you all day. is it the skirt?" Sal smirked.

"maybe." Larry muttered, lifting Sal up enough to make them face to face. Sal wrapped his legs around Larry's waist and arms around his neck. he shivered slightly kissing Larry deeply as he felt the familiar pain. Larry groaned softly.

"noisy. noisy." Sal teased. "keep quiet this place echo's." Sal muttered lowly. Larry smirked at him and kissed him deeply, gripping his hips roughly. Sal winced slightly arching his back some.

"try not to squirm too much, wouldn't want to drop you." Larry teased. Sal huffed and glared at him, kissing him deeply.

about 15 minutes into lunch, they walked back into the lunchroom. they sat down in their usual spots and their friends looked at them.

"you guys okay?" Ashley ask with a smirk on her face. Larry looked over at Sal.

"I'm good you?" Larry ask with his own smirk.

"satisfied." Sal replied with a nod. they couldn't see the content smirk on his face as he slipped his hand into Larry's.

"thats disgusting." Ashley laughed. they shrugged.

"it was fun." Larry replied.

"I'll have to wear this more often." Sal said.

"you sure, you're walking a little funny." Todd muttered. Sal smirks at him.

"nah. I'm walking normal. you're just a little funny." Sal chuckled. Sal winced getting shoved off the stool he was sitting on. he landed hard on his butt, which was already sore. "hey! that fucking hurt." Sal hissed.

"hey close your legs your in a skirt." Ashley chided. Sal glared at her.

"I have boxers." Sal replied. he stood up and dusted himself off. Larry was off his stool in a second, punching Travis as hard as he could. Travis slammed against the ground, landing on his back with a groan.

"I told you to keep your fucking hands off him!" Larry shouted. he grabbed the bully by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up, dragging Travis out of the lunchroom by his collar.

"I'm not even going to bother with telling him not to. Travis deserves it. he's lucky Larry didn't catch him grabbing my ass earlier." Sal muttered.

"he what?" Ashley ask, glaring. Sal shrugged slightly.

"yeah pervert decided he could see my ass and decided to put his hands on it. I smacked the shit out of him." Sal huffed.

"is that what the red mark on his face was?" Todd ask. Sal nodded and looked up as Larry came over and plopped down beside him.

"Travis grabbed Sal's ass." Ashley said quickly. Sal shot her a dirty look.

"and I knocked the crap out of him, thanks big mouth." Sal glared.

"he did what?" Larry glared, eye's full of anger.

"I dealt with him thanks." Sal huffed. Larry slammed his hands down on the table and stormed out of the lunchroom. "wow okay yeah storm off." Sal muttered. Larry came back with a smirk and sat back down. "what did you do?" Sal glared.

"gave him a taste of his own medicine." Larry replied.

"you grabbed his ass?" Ashley ask.

"what?! no!" Larry shouted, glaring at her. Sal looked up at Travis walked back in and burst into laughter. Ashley and Todd followed his gaze and quickly did he same.

"where did you even get that?" Sal giggled. Larry smirked.

"no where." Larry smirked. Larry had turned Travis' pants into a skirt, or had at least attempted to. Sal chuckled and cuddled to Larry's side.

"I fucking love you." Sal said.

"love you too." Larry smiled. they contently finished their lunch and went back to class, it was an interesting day, but Sal would have to wear his skirt again.


	29. Fire

Larry muttered softly, what had woke him? his looked down at Sal to make sure he was still asleep. he was happy to see his younger boyfriend was cuddled up to his chest, snoring. Larry gave a tired smile, looking at his clock. 2 AM. he was confused and pulled Sal closer. something had woken him up. he was sure of it. after looked around a little more, he shrugged and laid back down with Sal. Sal muttered under his breath in his sleep and cuddled closer. Larry smiled and kissed his head, closing his eye's. he relaxed slightly, but just as he closed his eye's he heard it. sirens. loud sirens. he shook his head, they weren't police sirens. suddenly he could hear the smoke alarm going off in the kitchen. Larry shook Sal roughly, knocking the teen into the floor as he jumped off the bed. Sal jerked up, looking over at his boxer clad boyfriend.

"Larry?" Sal muttered. Larry tossed him some clothes.

"get dressed now." Larry said, pulling on some pants. Sal pulled on his own pair of pants and stood. Larry pulled on his Sanitys Fall shirt and grabs an extra, for Sal.

"what are you doing?" Sal ask, putting his mask on. Lisa burst into the room.

"buildings on fire boys!" Lisa shouted. Sal jumped up and ran for the elevator. "where are you going!?" Lisa shouted.

"Gizmo! he's still in my apartment, I can' t leave him." Sal replied.

"you won't make it." Lisa warned.

"then I'll die trying. he's all I've got and I won't leave him." Sal said heading for the emergency stairs.

"I'll go with him. just them know we're still in here." Larry said, running after Sal. Sal was already almost to his floor when Larry caught up to him. "he's a cat Sal." Larry said.

"he's not just a cat. he's mine and he was my best friend before I met you." Sal said, throwing the door open. he raced for his apartment and threw the door open. "Gizmo! come here Gizzy!" Sal shouted, running into the apartment. "come here kitty kitty." Sal said, searching. Larry couldn't let his boyfriend search alone.

"Gizmo! come here buddy!" Larry shouted, searching the apartment. Gizmo came out of Sal's beroom and ran to Larry, meowing loudly. "there you are." Larry said, scooping him up. "Sally! I got him!" Larry called. Sal raced over, scooping the cat up and hugging him tightly. he ran to his room then came back, a necklace Larry recognized as Megans was clutched in his hand.

"come on lets go." Sal said, grabbing Larrys hand. Larry grabbed hold of his hand and followed him down the stairs. the stairs were creaking and groaning and burning embers were falling around them. "I'm sorry I couldn't leave him." Sal said, clinging to Larry's side when they reached a point where the flames engulfed the stairs. Sal winced as some embers fell on to his bare shoulder, wishing he'd put the shirt on Larry had thrown him. the hand railing was getting hot under their hands, burning hot but they couldn't just let go.

"I know and you couldn't leave Megan either." Larry said, his arm out in front of Sal protectively as he stared at the flames. he pushed Sal behind him gently. "it's okay. it's just who you are. I just didn't want you trapped in here alone." Larry said. "back up the stairs come on." Larry said, turning around. he pushed Sal to go back up the stairs and the smaller nodded racing back up the stairs, Larry close behind.

"now what?" Sal ask nervously.

"fire escape goes to the roof." Larry said. Sal nodded, Gizmo clutched to his chest as he raced up the stairs to the roof. he burst through the door and stared down at the ground. the fire trucks and crowd of people below caught his attention. he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Larry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger." Sal said.

"it's okay Sal." Larry assured him.

"no it's not." Sal said.

"Sal, I would've done the same thing. it's alright." Larry said, hugging him gently. Gizmo meowed lowly and cuddled to his distressed owner. they jumped at a loud voice.

" ** **you boys alright?!**** " a voice, clearly through a megaphone, shouts.

"sort of! I mean, we're in one piece and we're not on fire!" Larry shouted.

" ** **we're setting up a jump spot! hold tight!**** " the voice shouted.

"jump point? did they say jump point?" Sal ask.

"yup. we're going to have to jump." Larry muttered.

"oh no no no no no no." Sal said, backing away quickly.

"well it's that or the alternative. we all burn." Larry said, looking at the door on the roof.

"I'm an idiot, but I couldn't leave Gizmo." Sal said.

"well he's going to die with us if we don't jump Sally." Larry said.

"yeah thanks for that." Sal glared.

" ** **alright boys! all we need for you to do is jump!**** "

Sal stared at the edge.

"no I'm good." Sal said.

"come on it's just like jumping from the tree house." Larry said, reaching for his hand. Sal shook his head, but Larry grabbed the necklace from his hand and slipped it over his neck. he grabbed hold of Sal's hand. "come on you can do this. I'll jump with you." Larry said.

"I can't." Sal said.

"I'm not going to let you die. I'll push you or you can jump with me." Larry warned. Sal swallowed hard, clutching Gizmo tightly.

"no." Sal replied.

"alright. ready?" Larry ask. Sal shook his head.

"no." Sal said. Larry grabbed him roughly. "L-Larry wait! Larry! hold on!" Sal shouted, holding on to Larry's hand.

"one." Larry said.

"don't Larry come on!" Sal shouted.

"two." Larry continued to count.

"stop! don't do it!" Sal shouted.

"three!" Larry shouted, throwing Sal off as he jumped. Sal clutched Gizmo tightly, yelling profanities at Larry. they landed with a thump and the fire fighters quickly pulled them off the pad.

"you fucking threw me!" Sal screamed shoving Larry with his free arm.

"well you made it clear you weren't going to jump. I had to." Larry said. "besides you're alright." Larry added. "well sort of we're a little burnt but we'll be fine." Larry muttered. Lisa ran over and grabbed Gizmo as the boys were taking to be checked over. Gizmo was treated for smoke inhalation while the boys were treated for burns and the same. "you alright Sal? sorry I had to throw you. I was afraid I'd jump and you wouldn't come with me. I didn't want to lose you." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly.

"yeah I'm okay now. you just scared the fuck out of me." Sal muttered. Laarry hugged him tightly, careful of the burns on his back.

"what did you lean against?" Larry ask seeing the off burn on Sals side and across his back.

"the railing on the stairs. when you pushed me back to keep me from going foward, I fell into the bar. I didn't notice it hurt until we landed." Sal muttered. Larry looked the burn over.

"sorry." Larry sighed. Sal lifted his mask slightly, giving a small nervous smile.

"I, uh, would've done the same." Sal said. Larry smiled at him, kissing him deeply. "I burnt my hand on the railing too." Sal muttered.

"yeah same." Larry said, looking at his own hand. he hugged Sal tightly. "I'm glad you're okay though, even if I had to push you." Larry murmured. Sal leaned against him and cuddled him. "I love you." Larry said.

"love you too." Sal replied and winced as they treated his burns. once they got the fire out, they checked the building, no one else was hurt. everyone had managed to get out and was safe. Sal looked at the necklace around his neck. "I couldn't leave Megan." Sal said. Larry smiled slightly.

"it's alright Sal. I'm sure she's okay." Larry said. Sal frowned and held the necklace.

"I hope so. I hope I actually managed to save her by taking this." Sal said.

"you managed to take her to school with that one day, I'm sure she's fine." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly and looked up at the burnt building.

"what now?" Sal ask.

"they'll find us a place to stay until the building is fixed up." Larry said. Sal nodded and and hugged his side.

"okay." Sal murmured. they stared at the scene, which seemed slow motion but it was okay, they were together and alive, everything would be okay.


End file.
